I'm a Girl with Power
by bexie25
Summary: Second in the "I'm a Girl with..." series. It's been 8 months since James' death but Bella is about to find that being the Precious One means she has more power and responsibilities than she has been told. With everything that's going on, will she be able to lead her people to rise above her enemy?
1. Chapter 1: Perfect

**Hello, dear Readers!**

**Did you miss me - or rather, did you miss this story? I did and I hope you did too.**

**So, I've got I think around... 6 pre-written chapters for this story already. I'm very, very excited!**

**Just a few warnings: This story is going to be a lot more... violent, I suppose, than the last one? As you could see from the summary... in fact, I'll post it again so you can read it:**

**_It's been 8 months since James' death but Bella is about to discover that being the Precious One means she has a more power and responsibilities than she has been told. With everything that's happening, will she be able to lead her people to rise above the enemy?_**

**But anyways, as you can see from the summary, there will be violence and there will be a little bit of... I dunno, the genre's are rather mixed up because there was so many in here. You'll see more supernatural Bella, more SPY Bella and just in general, more of Bella's work and character.**

**This first chapter is a sweet, cute one that tells you what's been going on in the past couple of months since the end of the first... book... installment?**

**Uhm... ah, yes. There will be lemons in this one. And perhaps somewhat soon... by chapter 15, I think actually. :D**

**And that's all, except for the bottom note, folks!**

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Edward, I swear to Bastet-" I squealed, backing away from him.<p>

He chuckled, still watching me as if I were his prey. "What do you swear, Bella?"

"That I will not let you kiss me again!" I said and he scowled, huffing a growl and muttering something that I _just _about caught. "That's right, baby! I know how much you want my kisses!"

"You always seem to spoil my fun," he growled playfully. He stood up out of his crouch, sighing dramatically. "Oh well."

I squealed as he jumped right at me, grabbing me as we collided with the ground.

We were in the meadow, playing like we always did now that we were engaged. We had both agreed that we would wait a while before we married. That had been mum's one request and other than that, she approved. Charlie surprisingly was very happy and with a firm "you hurt my daughter, I kill you" he gave us his blessing.

Edward's family had all but squealed with delight when we told them; even Rosalie couldn't contain herself. Not that they didn't already know that Edward was asking – there really were no secrets in this family – but they weren't sure of how I would react. Especially when my parents had divorced and the memories had left their own permanent scars on me. I had assured them all that I knew Edward was nothing like that so I was gonna marry him anyway.

Abby… well, Abby was hurting in her own way. She was exceedingly happy for us and said that she would shoot me if I didn't have her as my Maid of Honour. I, of course, acquiesced asking if she seriously thought that I wouldn't have her of all people as that special person. The only qualm that she had was that she was never going to find anyone. But Abby was like that – she needed a guy there, not just her sister and best friend. She needed someone who would comfort her just as Edward could – and would – with me.

It was eight months since James' death and since Edward proposed; nearly to the day, actually.

So much had changed, starting with the little wolves that are affectionately known as 'mutts' to the Cullen family and I. Quite a lot of the tribe members – all of my age or younger – had changed over into the little mutts actually and they were blaming it on the Cullens. I swear I nearly decked them all, the fucking shits. We pointed out that the Cullens hadn't been the only ones in town just before Sam had changed. James had been there too. They admitted that that was the case, but they did so grudgingly.

Sam had been the first to change, then there was Paul, Quil, Embry and lastly Jacob. I sighed even now as I thought about him. He was an annoying little shit and for some reason as soon as he had transformed, he had come over. Edward had been livid, sitting as close by as he could so he could hear their thoughts what was being said.

Apparently, the reason they had come over was because Billy – Jacob's fuckwit Dad – had wanted to see if Jacob would imprint on me. As soon as I found out later that night, I had raced over to the La Push tribe and gone to Billy to… have it out with him. It started storming of course, due to my anger and it only stopped raining completely a few days after the fact. I had been grinning somewhat sadistically the whole way through, especially since I knew the Black's didn't like the rain.

Edward had been right there with me, blowing off steam in the only way that he could. Trips to the meadow with me, and running with me – at his side – at full speed – I loved both just as much.

"Love?" I heard and I blinked out of my thoughts, opening my eyes to look at Edward.

"Yeah baby?" I whispered back, snuggling into him. He smiled and hugged me closer to him.

"Where did your mind wander to?" He asked, his lips sneaking up the underside of my chin, cheek all the way to behind my ear. He dropped a kiss there and then pulled back, rolling on top of me to look at me in the eyes.

I sighed blissfully. Edward and I had gotten a lot closer in the last eight months. Since I had asked him to consider changing me and making love to me as a human when we were in Phoenix and in Forks, he had slowly but surely made his interest known.

We hadn't done anything, but he had been a lot more affectionate.

Making out for instance, was fucking. Amazing.

I think it was partly to do with the fact that I wasn't completely human, so we couldn't hurt me. That and he was so sure of himself, so confident and happy within himself. More than he ever had been.

"Bella," he sung, and I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said and he looked down at me carefully.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, clearly worried.

I shook my head and cupped his cheek. He sighed and relaxed into my hand and I smiled. "Nothing – I'm just thinking about everything that's happened in the last eight months – the good and the bad."

He frowned. "Are you having second thoughts?"

My eyes widened and the clouds above shadowed over with rainy ones. "No – god, Edward no; I am happy with marrying you – it's the wolves that I fucking hate. That and Billy."

He sighed, his body relaxing and his expression transforming into a relieved one.

"I am glad." He said and I smiled sweetly.

I stroked his hair. "Baby, I would never regret loving you and marrying you."

"Never?" He asked, looking strangely vulnerable.

I cocked my head to the side sweetly. "Never," I whispered.

And he kissed me.

But then it started to rain and he pulled back to look at me.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked me, sitting up and pulling me into his lap. I leaned my forehead against him, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely.

"I don't know," I said.

He chuckled. "That's ok, my love. Everything is fine. I love you so much, my beautiful fiancée."

I smiled through the tears. "I love you more, my handsome fiancé."

He laughed and then kissed me, the rain really falling now.

I laughed and broke the kiss. He looked at me. "I wrote a song about this."

"About what?" He asked, both of us by now soaking wet.

"It's called _Fearless _and the beginning talks about wanting to dance with you in the rain in my best dress." I said and he got a gleam in his eye. "Edward, wha-"

He grabbed me and pulled my body against his. And then, we danced.

I laughed, lifting my face up to the rain.

Life couldn't get better than this, could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I dunno. In ways, it could in other ways, it couldn't.<strong>

**So, I'm posting this so soon after the other finished basically because I'm a little sad today. My siblings and my nephew and nieces have left and gone back overseas to where they live, and since I'm accustomed to them being here... it's a little sad.**

**So, reviews will cheer me up, me thinks!**

**Please review and tell me if you're interested in what's going on so far.**

**Oh and as always, this story doesn't have an updating schedule. Sorry about that. :D**

**bexie25**


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplating

**Hi**

**So, I tried. I really, really tried to delay updating so quickly... but I can't. I sat at home, bored, because there was nothing to do without three kids around.**

**Oh and also, can I just as you something? Do you think I should go through the first story and edit. I probably won't reupload it so you wouldn't get any alerts and I wouldn't change any of the AN's or anything... :D**

**Anyways, I think that's about all for now.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Read review and enjoy... please.**

* * *

><p>"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as I slammed the front door. I was dripping wet from the rain this afternoon; surprisingly enough, when I was really, really happy it stormed. I deduced that that was probably because it was my favourite kind of weather.<p>

"Yeah Dad, it's me," I said as I walked through to the lounge room. I pecked Dad on the cheek and then sat down on the couch. "How was your day?"

He nodded, taking a swig of his light beer. "Good, what about yours? What did you get up to with that fiancé of yours?"

I smiled, "we went to that place I was telling you about."

He nodded, "the meadow or something, right?"

I chuckled, "right Dad. Now, what do you wanna eat?"

"Anything Bells; I don't mind," I nodded and got up off the couch to walk into the kitchen.

Dad turned up the T.V., but only a little bit. He was always mindful of my sensitive cat ears. I smiled as I thought about that.

"Abs," I shouted and I heard her upstairs as she got up and made her way slowly down, into the kitchen.

"Yeah BB?" She asked when she finally entered the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner? Dad doesn't mind," I said, turning around and walking over to the pantry. I did a quick scan and mentally tabulated the few options that would be best.

"What is there?" She asked.

"From the looks of things, it's either Mac and Cheese or Caesar salad… what do you want? I honestly don't mind either," I said and she thought for a minute before smiling at me.

"Mac and Cheese," she said and I laughed as I got the ingredients out.

"Mac and Cheese it is," I said and she turned around to leave. "Oh and Abby?"

She stopped and turned around, "yeah?"

I smiled pleasantly, trying to keep a straight face. "Period?"

Her mouth dropped open, her head cocking to the side as she simultaneously narrowed her eyes at me. "Fuck you," she said and I laughed loudly as she huffed and left the kitchen, stomping up the stairs.

"Guess that answers my question," I called out after her and she slammed the door.

I giggled to myself as I started boiling the water

As it boiled, I used the opportunity and my powers to freshen up. I flitted upstairs and got my toiletries from my room then made my way into the bathroom. I stripped off the wet clothes and twitched my nose to dry them again, then got into the shower and quickly washed my hair. The water was hot, nice and soothing as it relaxed all the tense muscles I had in my neck and shoulders.

When I was done, I turned off the water with a sigh and wrapped myself up in a towel before grabbing up the rest of my things.

I dried myself quickly, still using maximum speed and got dressed again, quickly slipping on the ring that my mother had given me when she had first woken up in the hospital in Phoenix. I always wore it now, just in case I'd need it for something.

When I was dressed, the raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, smiling as I reached the stove; the water was boiled, so I dropped the pasta-noodle-things in.

I quickly got bowls, spoon and forks and glasses out. Filling the glasses with water, I set them on the table.

When dinner was done, I called Abby and Dad done to the kitchen.

We ate dinner, chatting casually about our days as we always did.

Of course I didn't make it apparent that I knew that Edward was in my room when he arrived halfway through dinner.

After we'd finished eating, we all went to our usual spots; Dad – the lounge room, Abs – the study area and me – my room.

Waiting there for me on my bed was a shirtless Edward. My eyes glowed as soon as I saw him and I heard the purr that emitted from his chest. It was a nice, soothing sound, filled with desire as he looked into my eyes.

"Hey baby," I said and he opened his arms, reaching out for me as I walked over to him. When I reached the bed, I climbed up on it and crawled to him, straddling his thighs and wrapping my legs and arms around him. His back and head was right up against the headboard and I leaned my head against his chest, just where his heart was.

"Hi yourself," he said as he kissed my temple, his nose trailing along my jaw.

I hummed, the hot breath heating his skin for a few mere seconds. He growled, tightening his arms around me.

"Bella," he said and I looked up at him.

"Yeah baby?" I said, smiling when he growled.

"Kiss me," he said and I smashed my lips against his.

One thing that really got me when we were like this was his bossiness. When we first started this whole thing after we were initially engaged, he had been quite shy and withdrawn, afraid to speak his mind and say what he wanted.

Eventually, I made him tell me what he wanted. I told him he'd better tell me or I might just lock my bedroom window and hold my shields up against him.

He told me immediately.

He wanted me to kiss him, he wanted to make out and explore me but he didn't want me to think he didn't respect me. He didn't know what my boundaries were and he was afraid that he'd offend me if he just went with the flow.

I had immediately reassured him that I wanted to explore him too, that I wanted to see his naked chest, to cuddle up against him and straddle him occasionally and that all I wanted was to go with what we wanted at the time. We didn't have to take _all _our clothes off, but if he wanted to see me then he could and I had hoped that if I asked him, he might reveal himself to me as well.

Not completely, not… _down there_… but, chests were good. If he wanted to see my breasts then he could, if he wanted to touch them with either his hands or his mouth… he could be might guest.

"Bella love?" Edward said, breaking our kiss to simply look at me. He was curious and a little worried.

"Yeah baby?" I asked, caressing his cheek soothingly. His eyes closed and he leaned into my hand, making me cup his cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes staying closed.

I frowned. "Yes, why?"

His eyes opened and they were wary when they connected with mine. "Because you've been very quiet today and lost in your thoughts today; you're not usually like that. You're usually very alert."

I frowned; had I really?

"Yes baby," he said and I gasped, licking my lips. He growled at the sight before gulping in air so he could speak. "You have been like that all day… you're worrying me."

I smiled at him and licked his jaw. He growled, wrapping his arm around my waist and crushing my front against his. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, nipping his chin. "I hadn't realized… thanks for telling me."

"What were you thinking about?" Edward asked, turning me around on his lap. Spreading his legs, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me right up against him. I leaned back into his embrace and he rested his chin on my shoulder, dropping kisses wherever he could reach. I purred and leaned into him more, rubbing against his chest and crotch and he growled.

"In the meadow I was thinking about everything that had happened… but I told you that." He rubbed his cheek up and down against my cheek and I licked my lips, smiling as I breathed in slowly. "And just before I was thinking about… certain conversations that we have had leading up to our wedding night and pushing boundaries… that kinda thing."

He placed a kiss behind my ear and then sucked; I gasped, my hand moving in a blur up to grip his hair. He took that as a sign to dig in and he did, sucking harder and I moaned when he pulled away. He licked at the mark and I hummed.

"I love you," I whispered into the silent room, panting slightly.

"I love you," he whispered back, just as reverently.

Yeah… I couldn't wait until my wedding day… or night.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you sexy times were coming!<strong>

**:D**

**Joke there. :D**

**Please review.**

**bexie25**


	3. Chapter 3: Enemy

**Hi**

**So, this chapter is one of the more violent ones. It won't under any circumstances be the worst so if you don't like violence... you should probably stop reading this installment now. Not that I want you to...**

**Alrighty, so I have to rewrite the fourth chapter and perhaps add in a chapter before the rest of the prewritten chapters. I have writers block for all of my other stories following my family leaving, which is really sad and I'm sorry about that... but you will get more from my other stories soon. In fact, Bella from A Choice is already giving me snippets. **

**It is not all lost yet!**

**Please enjoy this chapter, read it and then review it.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Senior year… it was perhaps the shittiest, most annoying year so far in my schooling career.<p>

For starters, the looks Edward and I received, even now eight fucking months after he proposed, were accusatory and for the most part, I just wanted to give those people a piece of my mind.

Those very people were: Mike, Jessica and last but not fucking least Lauren.

They seemed to enjoy fraternizing and irritating me to death.

Today was the worst of them all, mostly because I had just gotten my period.

Thank Bastet Edward was there to stop me from rearranging their facial features.

"Bella," Abby said when Edward and I came through the doors to the cafeteria.

Edward and I immediately looked around to our table, where Abby was sitting, looking confused.

I frowned, forgetting about getting food. I pulled Edward along behind me as I walked up to our table.

Because Angela and Ben were sitting there with the rest of Alice and Jasper, I couldn't come right out and ask her what was wrong.

So I sat down next to her, Edward sitting down beside Alice and me. As soon as we sat down, Edward's hand left mine only to rest on my thigh. I smiled and let my own hand rest on top of his, to which he sighed happily. He seemed to always love it when I did that… something to do with the warmth of my hand or whatever.

Abby leaned in to me then and whispered in my ear. "I've got a feeling something bad is gonna happen."

I frowned and looked up at her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders but left it thatso I took out my phone.

**B: What do you mean?**

I watched her from the corner of my eye as she looked at her phone and read the message.

**A: I don't know… it's just a feeling.**

I tried to keep the snort that threatened to be let loose at bay.

**B: Care to elaborate? I'm the one who gets 'feelings' around this time of the month, not you.**

Her lips twitched with a smile and with a sigh, she replied.

**A: I can't explain it… I just… I feel like I'm being watched.**

That had me on high alert; us agents were trained to know when we were being watched so if Abs thought that she was being watched, chances were that she was right.

**B: Leave it to me, Abby. I'll deal with it.**

I put my phone in my bag and looked up at the others. No one was looking at either of us, so I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes.

And when I did that… I let myself concentrate… and I could hear everything.

The tick-tocks of clocks on the walls throughout the school…

The clattering of cutlery as people ate…

Birds chirping outside in the trees…

Books being moved around in the library…

Kids giggling in their cars as they make out…

Clothes of said kids being moved around as they fumble around eagerly…

Beeps… talking… shouting…

And then there was one little sound and I my eyes snapped open, my head turning around to look out the window.

And I saw the fuckhead; he was in a black leather jacket, blue jeans, sneakers and a mossy green top. His eyes were blue as ice, his features ordinary. I frowned, my eyes narrowing as I bit my lip.

My hand got my phone out as I continued to look out the window and I texted Abby without looking down. But I knew that every letter was correct.

**B: You were right.**

I heard her phone vibrate and she looked down. She read it and immediately her jaw clenched. She texted me back and my phone vibrated, bleeping almost silently.

**A: Where?**

**B: 9 o'clock.**

She read the message and looked at me, not giving anything away.

I nodded at her infinitesimally; it was such a small movement that the enemy agent wouldn't have seen it.

**A: We go out together, yeah?**

**B: Yeah. Let's go.**

We got up wordlessly and headed toward the door. For the agent's sake, we had taken our books – though secretly, we knew that the books would be an advantage… a weapon – and pretended to be oblivious, laughing at a joke that hadn't even been said.

We knew what we were going to do. It was our way. They didn't call us the _Brutal Bitches _for nothing. We were brutal; we demanded answers and wouldn't accept anything less. Bitches… well, that was pretty much self-explanatory.

When we reached outside, we looked up at him.

The idiot hadn't bothered to hide, nor would he have had the advantage to.

"Brutal bitches," he said, grinning at us and we dropped our books, folding our arms as our eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," I said, smiling as I cocked my head to the side.

"Who's askin'," Abby said, straight down to business.

"A foe," he said and he walked towards us.

I took the split second to look him over. He was over thirty; no, he was thirty-three and his hair was dyed black, his natural hair colour a vibrant red. He had a fake tan, meaning he was camouflaging himself… he wasn't supposed to be here?

I disregarded that possibility immediately.

No, he was meant to be here. His clothing said enough to support that.

So that could only mean one thing… his employer didn't want us to know who he was.

But then he was in front of us…

He didn't stand a chance.

I slapped him. This jarred him, surprising him and I kicked him in the midsection. He went flying back and Abby ran towards him, holding him back as I came slowly forward.

I smiled sweetly and he tried struggling, only making Abs tighten her grip on his wrists.

"Don't struggle," I said in a monotone. "It's a sign of weakness."

He spit at me and I slapped his other cheek.

"That's just plain disgusting," I said. "Now, I want answers. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He spat angrily, aggressively; he looked like a fuckwit when he did that. "To kill the both of you."

I nodded, "who sent you?"

He didn't answer and I sighed as I raised my fist. It flew forward and connected with his stomach. He hunched over and I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Now, now," I whispered sarcastically. "Hush… don't be a baby. Just tell me what I want to know and you may live."

He didn't answer and my hands seeped down to his chest. My nails, razor sharp, scraped through his clothing and dug into his skin. He tried to scream, but I shut his mouth.

"_Tell me_ who sent you," I growled, my nails dragging down his chest. He groaned and muttered in pain, unable to answer so I stopped and released him. I twitched my nose to clean my hands and his eyes widened.

He coughed and spluttered, his chest heaving and I sighed as I reached up under my shirt, getting the small gun out. I pointed it at his knee just as tears of pain ran down his face.

"Don't make me shoot," I said warningly, my jaw clenching. "Tell me or I'll shoot; and just so you know, if I _do _shoot, you'll never be able to walk again."

He looked at me, frowning and panting. "Mar-Marie."

I closed my eyes, aimed my gun again and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I decided to stop there. Cut a long story short, the ass is dead.<strong>

**:D**

**Please review and tell me what you think - I love hearing your thoughts!**

**Oh and _How to Save a Life _readers... do not fear, more is coming soon I promise!**

**bexie25**


	4. Chapter 4: Busy Night

**Hello**

**So, it seems that I mixed up the chapters and this one was supposed to be before the other two. So, please read this one and then the other two. They are the same as they had been. Promise.**

**:D**

**Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

><p>That night, I told Edward what happened. As soon as he'd arrived, he'd demanded to know what had occurred. I sat him down on my bed in our usual position and worked to calm him down before I told him.<p>

He was angry and protective that someone had tried to kill me but also concerned about how I was feeling.

I told him that I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself or for the fact that I had killed another human being. I told him that I had done so as self-defence… it wasn't a problem anymore.

After I was done, Edward decided to explore me and little more. Of course, his touch had me needing more so when he said that he was going hunting that night, I was relieved.

When he left, I immediately went to have a shower. I did what he did to me but went a little further down, imagining that it was his hands instead of mine that were bringing me to an orgasm.

When I was calmed down, I washed away the evidence and the washed my body, revelling in the feeling of the water against my skin.

I was tense from the stress of the day, but that was ok. I didn't mind; it was perfectly normal.

I blocked all thoughts of what had happened and instead thought about the wedding present that was currently in the process of being composed.

I knew Edward was doing something similar to me; a song, but he seemed to really like surprising me. He wouldn't let me get even a tiny little clue.

Not that I gave him one.

I got out of the shower and clicked some clothes up; purple pyjama pants and a white, plain tank top. When I was dressed, I headed into my room and immediately got to work.

I got out my laptop and opened the program I'd been using for the instrumental part. As soon as it was open, I got my earplugs out and plugged them in then got to work. I added more of the same music, of course altering it here or there so it wasn't so fucking boring.

When that was done, hours later, I listened through and got to rough editing.

Once through and I couldn't see straight anymore, I was so tired. I put the laptop away under my bed and laid down on the bed, pulling up the covers.

I couldn't go to sleep through and eventually, I turned the light back on and sat up.

I sighed and got out of bed then walked downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I got a glass out and set it down on the bench. I went over to the fridge and opened it, peering into it as I blinked slowly, tiredly. I eventually got out the milk, feeling a bit... cattish.

I poured it into the glass and then put it back. I picked up the glass and lapped at the milk as I walked back into my room.

By the time I was in my room, I'd finished and I licked my lips to get rid of the rest of the milk, sucking it up.

I hummed and set the glass down on my bedside table, climbing back into bed and going into my 'cat' position. It had a calming and soothing effect on me and I purred as I fell into a weak, light slumber.

I didn't have any reminiscing dreams that night; I dreamed, as usual, about my Edward.

I felt it when he was with me again; his cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me up to him and out of my position. I was out like a light again before my head even rested on his chest.

When I woke up in the morning, the first thing I did was stretch like a cat.

It seemed that I was in cat mode, because I stood up on the bed and meandered around like a cat, balancing on high things as I walked around the house.

I drank more milk for breakfast, lapping it up as I had last night. Edward watched me, smiling as he always did when I was acting more like a cat.

It wasn't that I did it on purpose; I couldn't help it and Edward knew that. He never got fed up with it, never got angry… in fact, he loved it.

"Where's Abigail?" I asked, listening out for her. She was asleep and so I told Edward as much.

He chuckled at me and how I was acting. "Oh love, you are so funny when you're like this."

I frowned, pouting and making a discouraged sound. "That's not fair," I whined in a meow and he smiled.

"I know you cannot help it, but it's still rather funny," he said simply and I hissed, embarrassed. I was in his arms instantly andI looked down, refusing to look up at him. He tried to use his strength to make me but I used my own to keep still. "One disadvantage of being as strong as each other…" he mumbled under his breath. But I could still hear it. "I can't _make _you look at me when you're upset."

I smirked to myself and he huffed as he spotted it.

"It's only fair," I said back, playing with his shirt. "Besides… with a few choice words you can make me do anything for you."

My hand slapped over my mouth as soon as I was finished. I was mortified by what I'd said. My face reddened and I buried my face in chest, letting my hair fall all around my face so he couldn't see me. I squeezed my eyes shut, frowning and biting my lip nervously.

But Edward was still. I could feel and hear the growl that was building up in his chest and by the sound of it… he was aroused.

"Edward?" I asked, my voice muffled slightly because it was pressed against his chest.

He flinched out of his stance and I felt his cheek rest against my head. "Yes?" He asked, his voice hoarse with desire.

"Did you like that I said that?" I said and he chuckled quietly.

"Yes, yes I did."

"Why?" I asked, frowning as I looked up at him, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Because it shows me that you want me," he breathed and I smiled. "And you speaking like that… it's attractive."

"Edward, I'm marrying you." I said, caressing his cheek to calm him down and put him out of his misery. "Of course I want you."

He smiled. "Good. Now, Miss Swan, what would you like to do today?"

"Visit your family," I said.

"Alright then," he said. "We will. Now please, go get dressed and we'll leave."

I smiled and flitted upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then... I think that makes much more sense now.<strong>

**I'm so sorry that it was wrong and now you have to read this one then the other two... I really am. :D**

**Please review... tell me what you think...**

**bexie25**


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Call

**Hiya**

**This is an... interesting, cute little chapter. There's sweetness and a little uh... well, yeah you'll see.**

**Thank you kindly to irishnlove2shop, because she told me of a little error I made. The texting conversation was between Abby and Bella, not Alice and Bella. :D**

**Please review. :D**

* * *

><p>After a few hours of being at the Cullen house, I got a phone call from Cheney.<p>

I sighed as I got up from off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Yeah Cheney?"

I could hear a sort of riot in the background and when Cheney spoke, he was shouting. "We need you down here, now."

"Why?" I asked, frowning as I leaned against the countertop in the kitchen. "What do you want from me?"

"The fuckin' trainees," he said angrily and I heard a door slam. Then it was quieter. "They won't listen to our orders and you know you're supposed to be down here for training."

"What?" I asked angrily. "What the fuck do you mean… are you saying you want me down there to handle the fuckers because you can't handle them? Is that what you're saying? Are you serious? Fucking hell, I have to watch some idiot novices try to shoot a gun when they have no idea how to. Look how fun my fucking Saturday's turned out to be."

"Shut it and get down here, alright!" He shouted and I hissed, wrenching the phone away from my ears.

"Fucking hell, Cheney; I can fucking hear you, you know," I hissed into the phone still holding it a safe distance away from my ear.

"Sorry," he said irately and I heard his teeth ground against each other. "When can you and Abs get down here?"

I sighed in exasperation. "Can you handle them for fifteen minutes?"

He sighed. "Yeah, but hurry up will ya."

"Sure thing," I grumbled and I put the phone down in an effort to stop myself from throwing it and breaking it.

"Bella love?" Edward asked and suddenly, his arms are wrapped around me. I feel my anger dissipate as I lean back into him. "You have to go?"

"Yeah, they need me for training," I said and then I thought of something. "Hey, do you guys wanna come? I remember hearing you guys say you wanted to see me when I tell people what to do."

He smiled as the others all rushed into the room.

"Can we?"

"Please, oh please!"

"Awesome, we get to see our Bella in action!"

"I would really like to see how people are trained these days…"

Yeah, you could kinda guess who was saying what.

I turned to them, chuckling. "Yeah guys, you can come."

Hisses of 'yes' and delight sounded and ringed throughout the room and I smiled as they all bolted to get ready.

I shook my head at the disappearing sounds before looking at Edward.

I gasped. His eyes were sinfully black. "Baby?"

He growled and dived down for my neck. I felt his lips as they kissed me, dotting my neck and face with cute little nips. And then he leaned down and sucked on my collarbone. I moaned, my right hand slithering up to grip his hair and he growled when I tugged.

I whispered breathlessly so that only Edward could hear me. "Are you seriously telling me that you are getting turned on and possessive of the possibility of seeing me in command?"

He nodded against the crook of my neck, purring and I purred in retaliation before I could stop myself. I could feel my panties as they soaked in need for the manly, sexy vampire in front of me. "Holy fuck; Edward, please – later. Tonight. We can't do this now, Cheney wants me down there in like, ten minutes and your brothers and sisters are upstairs."

He sighed and leaned back, his eyes still the colour of the midnight sky. I licked my dry lips and looked down.

Mistake; I groaned a purr at the sight of my love, hard. "You know, Edward. If you're marking me then it's only right for me to mark you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hoisting myself up onto the counter.

He smirked at me and licked his lips as he swallowed back the venom that I was sure was building up because of our… _excitement_. "Be my guest, my love."

I smirked and licked my lips before leaning up and rubbing my cheek against both of his. I trailed my nose against his jaw, up and down, up and down, purring the whole way.

I remembered when I had purred the first time in front of him because of my pleasure. I had immediately gone invisible, absolutely mortified. Edward had tried to coax me out of it, telling me that he liked it and he wanted to hear it. He told me that vampires did it as well and that I would no doubt hear him if I hadn't already. He told me that they weren't able to stop it either and that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

I slowly crept out of my invisible shield, lowering it. But I still couldn't look at him. He tried to force me but I used my strength to make sure he couldn't. He growled, upset and crept down to make me look at him, our faces centimetres away from each other.

He'd told me that he loved me and that he just wanted to know why I was embarrassed. I told him that I had been afraid that he would find it weird and that he wouldn't like it. He laughed; much to my mortification but quickly reassured me that it was impossible for him to not like it. He told me that it turned him on even more.

So yeah, now I was comfortable with doing it.

He growled and purred and moaned as I marked him with my scent.

"Guys, break it up," I heard from behind us and I pulled away, giggling to look at Emmett.

"Sorry Emmett, we're ready to go… you guys good to go?" He nodded and I hopped down, the front of my body unintentionally rubbing against Edward's and he closed his eyes in pleasure, holding me for a few seconds before releasing me.

I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back, his eyes gradually returning to their beautiful gold.

"Let's go, baby," he said and I purred happily at the name as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Purringella... ah, gotta love it. :D<strong>

**Tell me what you think... even if it's a smiley face like dis one: ;)**

**bexie25**


	6. Chapter 6: Trainees

**Hiya**

**I felt that it was kinda unfair to make you wait for _too _long before I gave you the next chapter, particularly when you could say that this was part 2 of the last chapter... :D Here's the next one... it's kinda funny with a bit of technical talk. **

**The next couple of chapters are already done... so that should be along soon.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>"Abby!" I called out as I walked inside the house. I didn't bother closing the door because we'd be speeding out of their in roughly thirty seconds.<p>

"He called me BB," she said as she moved around frantically upstairs in her room. "I'm comin'!"

"Good, we'll wait for you in the car," I said and I paused as the door. "Oh and it's getting hectic there… bring your gun!"

"Will do!" She called out and I heard the door slam before I heard her bustling down the stairs. She was stuffing her gun down the side of her jeans as she went.

"We ready?" I asked as she stuffed my baby – my favourite gun – into my hand.

She smirked. "Yeah, let's go give the trainees the brutal bitches."

I laughed as I locked the door. "Y'know, they're probably gonna be dreaming to see us."

She smiled. "I don't doubt it."

I rushed us into the car and she greeted the other Cullens. I was happy to see her becoming a part of the family; it was incredibly nice to see the Cullens accept her so quickly and absolutely.

"Now, how are we getting there?" Abby asked me as I started the car. "We can't very well drive there in five minutes."

"No, we cannot," I said, my eyes on the road as I sped up. "We can, however, go to the Cullen house and leave the car there then I'll use my powers to get us there."

And I did just that.

Before we knew it, we were walking through the doors.

It was chaos; the trainees were being stupid and ridiculous and I eyed one particular idiot holding a loaded gun up against a friend. Who the fuck does that?

"Oi!" I shouted, running up to him. He looked at me, his eyes wide as I shouted at him. "Give me that!"

He was holding a glock 22.40 pistol in his hand. He carefully held it out, looking every bit the idiot he was. I took it from him, even more carefully and looked at it. "Well, at least you put it together correctly."

His friends chuckled almost silently and I glared at them. "Shut up; the only way that you will be accepted into this place is by _me_."

"BB," Abby said as she came up behind me. "What's wrong?"

"This idiot was messing around with a gun in his hand," I said as the guys gasped.

"You're… oh my god, you're…"

"The _brutal bitches_? Holy shit, this is my day…"

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of them…"

I smirked. "That's right boys." I handed the gun back to the gun and he was shaking as he accepted it. "You'll be learning from us."

I turned to the rest of the room and looked at Abby. She smiled and let out a whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Alright," I shouted and I heard them mutter as they recognized us. "Get in line."

They bustled around, trying to be fast as they eyed us. We walked to stand in front of them, dead serious.

I was angry; they weren't doing as they should have and the only reason they were going to was because standing in front of them were their idols.

"Now listen up," I shouted, pacing in front of them. I paused occasionally as I went to stare them in the eye. "Today, Abby and I are gonna be showing you the basics of how to shoot a gun. I know you're all excited because for the first time you're holding your first real toy to play with. But they are not toys and you _must not _treat them as such." I stared at them as they gulped. I could hear the Cullens as they snickered and murmured in awe. "Anyone who does… well, you'll be outta here quicker than you can say _"give me another chance". _Listen and you will learn. Don't listen… your dreams of being here don't come true. Are we ready?"

They nodded, murmuring their respectful "yes ma'am"s.

"Good," I said more quietly. I took a glock 22.40 and smiled as I looked at it. I looked up and eyed them all. "You need to take care. You can't go all willy-nilly and not focus on things. There are a lot of things that you have to take into consideration. Now come with me."

We walked them down to the place we took all trainees and I instructed them to each get a glock 22.40. They did and I stood in front of them.

"First, you have to find your dominate eye." I said and I quickly adjusted myself getting that sorted. "Square your shoulders, place your feet shoulder width apart, aim the gun at your target. Place your hands like this," I showed them quickly and they nodded. "Do not place your non-shooting hand under the grip or near the barrel. Lay the finger that you're gonna trigger with next to the trigger, not in front of it. You don't put it in front of it till you're ready to shoot the weapon. When you are, gently and smoothly pull back the trigger until the weapon fire."

I did as I said and the bullet hit the bulls-eye. I smiled and turned to them. "Try not to be shaking when you use the weapon, if you are then you could stuff it all up. It could end in deaths that shouldn't have happened and you will be detained and disarmed… probably put on office duty with no gun at reach."

They nodded and I continued on with the lesson. I taught them how to fire in different ways, how to use the gun if there are no bullets as a different kind of weapon etc.

When we were done with the lesson and they were all ready to go on to the next lesson on computer technology and tracking, I sighed and leaned back against the glass wall.

"Another year of trainees gone, eh?" Abby said and I smiled blissfully.

"Yeah…" I said and we laughed to ourselves. "You ready to go home?"

I opened my eyes and rolled my head to the side just in time to see her nodding. "Yep. I'm hungry."

"Alrighty then," I said, smiling as the Cullens made their way to us. "Hey guys… what did you think?"

"You were brilliant-"

"It was interesting to see the changes… it's a lot more in depth nowadays…"

"You were so awesome, Bella!"

"You did well, my love…"

My eyes snapped to Edward at his comment and I smiled. His eyes were black, not that I minded.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...<strong>

**Anyways, so yesterday I had this school function that stopped me from updating How to Save a Life. It was a Music Festival... our school has eight colour houses that students are a part of and mine - Ward, dark blue - is the most musical. We won two out of four awards... :D :D**

**Oh and which would you rather? Long chapters updated once a week, or short ones (like this, maybe a little longer) every few days?**

**And lastly, I'll be editing I'm a Girl with Perks... probably just the first few chapters. No new alerts for them though so don't get all excited!**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	7. Chapter 7: Stressed

**Hello**

**So, this chapter is... the beginning of the summary/main plot. Very beginning, it's the part that sets it all off.**

**I'm excited to hear what you think, because this is the first view of the warlowitcha. Although, most of the interaction is in the next chapter, you get to see a catavina contivale's reaction to a warlowitcha's scent... since, you know, they're mortal enemies.**

**:D**

**Ok, that's all. Read it and Review it... and of course I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The next week was fucking busy. Between school, chores at home and wedding planning, I'd had pretty much enough by Friday.<p>

"That's it," I said sharply as I sat down at the table in the cafeteria. Everyone looked up at me, wanting an explanation for my outburst. So in true Bella style, I explained. "I can't do this anymore… there's just too much to do. Alice, we _need _to slow down on the wedding preparation… it's driving me fucking insane! And where the fuck is Edward?"

Just at that moment, Edward's cold hand laid on my shoulder then and I sighed, relaxing slightly from his touch. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then cheekily kissed down my neck. I giggled, my fingers threading through his hair and he smiled against the base of my neck, staying there for a bit before sitting down next to me.

He grabbed my hand immediately, and I smiled at him. "Thanks baby," I mouthed and he shrugged, smiling pleasantly back.

"Calm down, my love; everything will be sorted out." He said and I smiled, nodding. "Besides, we're getting married in just two weeks. We've gotten through the bulk of all the preparations… now all we have to do is confirm all the details."

I sighed, or rather huffed and leaned my head on his shoulder, pouting. "I know… but it's annoying. I just wanna be married already!"

He smiled, swallowing and I looked up at him. I cocked my head to the side and gasped when I read him and saw what he was feeling. There was awe, love, need, happiness… all the good emotions under the rainbow.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning in toward him, my lips inches away from his.

He swallowed again and leaned his forehead against mine, "as I love you, my Bella."

We heard the "aw" sounds but didn't pay them any notice. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head against mine and I could feel the smile on his face as his cheek pressed against my hair.

The bell rang shortly after that and Edward got up with me, immediately taking hold of my hand.

I smiled as we walked out of the cafeteria at our own pace towards Biology.

But just as we were about to enter the Science building… I stopped and breathed in.

As soon as I smelled it, I knew what it was… My breath hitched, a hiss escaping through my now clenched teeth and my nails jumped out like a cat's would when they felt threatened.

But that was what I felt.

This smell… it was familiar and yet… I had never smelled it before in my life.

It made my skin crawl; it made my eyes glimmer and glow and made my senses, already heightened… explode in waves.

I looked around quickly, my head jarring and jolting around, trying to find the source.

I couldn't see anything that revealed the threat, and yet I could still smell them, hear them… _taste _them on the tip of my fucking tongue…

"Bella love," Edward asked, also looking around. He let go of my hand and then grabbed my forearms. I paid no attention to his actions, still looking around. My survival… Edward's survival depended on it. "Baby, what is it?"

That little petname brought me back and I looked up at him. He was anxious and worried, so very worried that if he were a human, he would be vomiting from the stress. His pale skin was already quite pale enough and his eyes glanced and edged around us, never settling on anything for too long.

"I don't know," I hissed as the second bell went. We were late and yet I couldn't find it in me to care. "But I need to find out… please Edward, baby… I'll tell you later. They'll get suspicious if we're not both here and if this is a threat then I don't want to be worried about you."

My whole body was singing, telling me that it was a threat and not to let it get anywhere near Edward. Edward was watching me, quite obviously torn as to which path to go down. Whether he should leave me in such a distressed state and do as I wished, or stay and help me.

I looked at him, compelling him, _pleading _with him with my eyes to do as I asked. Through my eyes, I told him that I would tell him everything as soon as I could, but that I couldn't have him with me when I confronted whatever this was. I couldn't allow it to hurt him because that would _kill _me.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll be waiting for your call… but love, please be careful. Please?"

I smiled quickly and nodded, kissing his cheek before I ran off into the forest.

The scent got thicker and thicker, making me wilder and wilder. I could practically _feel _the threat's presence as I followed the carefully depicted trail it had left behind.

It was only a few minutes into the journey that I realized where it was going.

It was leading me to my house… to the house that I shared with my father.

I mentally praised and gave thanks to Bastet for the small, little fact that my father was not at home, but at work in this very moment.

I didn't know what I would do if I lost anyone I loved to this unknown creature.

When I arrived at my house, I paused. I could hear the being, feel it… smell its scent and blood flowing through its veins in the house; _my house_. I hissed quietly, almost like a quiet curse would slip through a person's teeth.

When I heard it move quickly, I scaled the back of the house and climbed into my father's bedroom.

The scent was still heavy as I snuck through the house, careful to not leave a sound as I travelled quickly to where the being was.

And when I reached it, in the living room… I gasped.

To anyone else, it was a normal human being… just the flowing piercing, purple eyes giving it away. The being had dark skin, like an African-American, but the teeth, sharp and dangerous were showing in a delicate yet sinfully murderous smile. It was in a black, kind of inter-galactic suit.

I felt my lips tug upward in an evil, sadistic smirk as I identified the being.

_Warlowitcha_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Sorry for the cliffy. I didn't even notice that it had been what, like... 8 days(?) since I'd updated last. Next chapter should come in around 3-4 days. <strong>

**Promise.**

**Alrighty, so please leave me a review... tell me what you think!**

**bexie25**

**P.S. I know that it seemed that Bella was pushing Edward away in this chapter, but please understand; she's worried because she's on edge from a scent. That's never happened, but the scent is obviously affecting her and she doesn't know why. He will be included a lot more later on... Promise!**


	8. AN Laptop Troubles and Updating

_**Hi Guys**_

_**So, I've had a little laptop hard drive trouble. Some of you know this already but my hard drive crashed and burned/died about a week ago. I'm a student so my school has it and is trying to get the information from it. I was given my laptop back today but it doesn't have anything on it as they are still doing tests to get my work from it.**_

_**That means that I won't be able to update How to Save a Life because I am waiting to see if they can save the chapters I have pre-written. It also means that I don't have the pre-written chapters of I'm a Girl with Power.**_

_**In the meantime, I'll be working on A Choice Outtakes – a new one – and a new drabble and a oneshot on ANZAC day.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the delay in updating… and if I have not been able to recover anything from my hard drive then I will just have to write new chapters for I'm a Girl with Power and How to Save a Life and then update them. It will be – should be – within the next week.**_

_**:D**_

_**Sorry guys, but don't give up on my stories!**_

_**Bexie25**_


	9. Chapter 8: Powerful

**Hello**

**So, I finally got to thinking about it and an idea sparked. I remembered a few phrases which I'd jotted down the second I'd gotten my laptop back. I remember all that happened – the important facts – and I added in some new information.**

**I actually now think that this chapter is better than the original, which is exactly what I'd wanted in the first place. I knew that I would not be happy with uploading something that wasn't at least as good as the original… and now its way, way better. It's more informative (and longer too) so less explanation later on and yeah… I just like it better.**

**:D**

**I'll see you down the bottom. Until then, enjoy the new chapter and I'm already working on the next one so that should be up on Monday as I'm going to be away Tuesday through to Friday night.**

**Yes, that means no updates for HTSAL – or any of my other stories – in that time.**

**However, if you read that story there will be an AN in the next chapter, down the bottom so you can check out what I am thinking of doing about that.**

**Enjoy this next chapter, lovelies.**

* * *

><p>He watched me with curious, questioning eyes, as if trying to figure out whom the fuck I was.<p>

Finally, his gaze lightened, understanding dawning on his features and curiosity and question left his eyes.

"Mayabelle Marieh Swanardok," he said, but it was no question. He knew who I was.

And that made everything… easier.

"Yes, warlowitcha." I said and my eyes narrowed as he stepped up toward me. He began to circle me, as if trying to taunt me. I was unfazed, however, as I continued. "And you are?"

He smiled, his pointy, almost neon white teeth showing. "An enemy," he remarked, clasping his hands at the front, his long, dark, pointy nails the epitome of an inhuman monster.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you," I say, and I could see that he was becoming confused as to how I was remaining so calm.

"You are a very peculiar hellcat, Mayabelle" he said, cocking his head to the side, 'sussing' me out.

I hissed at the offensive name. "If anyone comes from _hell_, warlowitcha, I can assure you it isn't _me_, witch _,_" I growled.

He laughed; the fucker laughed and though it should have infuriated me – ok, admittedly, it did – I calmed myself. I could hear an edge in his laughter, though, meaning he got the offensive part of the word "witch".

That surprised him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, knowing that it had to be something. "You wouldn't have left a trail for me to find – knowing that I'm the only catavina contivale in the Olympic Peninsula if you didn't want something very desperately… what do you want so badly?"

"Your death," he said without hesitation and I smirked; it was overconfidence that usually killed a man.

"And why would you want that?" I asked condescendingly.

"Oh my, they didn't tell you… my, my, my, you poor child! You won't know what your mission in life as the Precious One was before you die."

He didn't really show great concern, but part of his sentence got me intrigued.

"And what is my mission?" I asked, with my eyebrow cocked; personally, I was finding it ludicrous. Wasn't being the 'Precious One' for the reasons I knew enough? Why add to that tally anymore?

Laughter danced in his eyes as he replied, "To lead your people against a war against us." He gestured to himself as if he considered himself to be someone of high calibre, but I knew otherwise.

The warlowitchas were and always had been and would be, the scum of the scum; lowest of the low.

"And why would I do that?" I asked confidently, airily, conveying that I wasn't scared or really surprised. It would have had to of been something like that to force him to kill me out of the blue. I mean, sure they were always after me but they had sent one of their assassins in to do the job; something they had not done before.

He didn't reply to my question, inner musings slipping from his lips as he calculated his scheme against me. "It shouldn't take too long to kill you," he said, eyeing me up and down.

I watched him carefully, my shields ready to go if he played anything.

So that's why I was ready for it when, in his hands, a fiery purple curse appeared, the shape of a baseball. He raised his arm and threw it at me just as my shields exploded around me.

Unlike what it would normally do, my shields swallowed the curse, consumed it whole. I could feel as the ball made my shields even stronger than they had been.

Wanting to avoid any more damage from my home, I dashed outside in lightning speeds, using all my strength.

He followed and I ducked as he threw another ball toward me, but it hit a tree and in that moment, I saw exactly what those tiny, fiery things could do.

When it hit the tree, the purple haze spread all around the tree, creating a purple hue before the tree simply disappeared.

It was soundless, but I could tell that it would be painful; not an ounce or trace of the tree was left.

I turned around when I was far enough away from the house and in amongst the trees.

He was still charging towards me and I could tell from the speed and determination in his eyes, that he would not stop.

So I stopped him.

I turned around and kept running, but as I did so, my hand came out at my side. I wrapped my shields around him and hauled my arm forward as I would with a ball, throwing him strategically into the trees ahead of me.

I heard it as he crashed into them, but the sheer velocity and power of the hit made me proud.

I ran forward, picking up the pace just a little more; pushing myself just that little bit extra.

When I made it to him, he was against the tree, weak.

I smirked.

"It seems that your people have failed to let you know how _powerful _I can be," I snarled, holding him against the tree with my shield. "Don't bother fighting it," I snarked, growling. "It's useless; these shields are a thousand times stronger than you ever would be."

His shirt was slightly ripped from impact with the tree, and in that, I saw exactly how I would win.

All I had to do was weaken him enough to the point where he could not fight; and what better way than to spill his blood?

With lightning speed, I threw myself at him, one hand's nails going into his shoulder, holding him in place while the other hand's worth cut into his stomach.

He roared with pain and I looked down to watch as his purple blood – the very same colour as his eyes – slithered down his stomach, dripping onto his expensive pants and shoes.

My fingers left his stomach and came up to his cheek as I slowly and leisurely painted the blood onto his cheek. He glared at me, his eyes glowing like fire in their purple deaths but I could also see something else.

Fear and acceptance; he feared his death, and yet he knew that it would undoubtedly come now.

I smiled at him darkly, my fingers coming up to caress the side of his neck; hard. "I wish I could send you back with a little message… but killing you seems like a better and much safer option to me."

I looked up at me, fright replaced completely by acceptance now.

Besides, I didn't give him much of a chance to respond.

My finger nails cut into his neck with a fierce, wet, horrifying sound that would make anyone who wasn't blinded by rage sick.

He sunk to the ground, his eyes and mouth hanging open, filled with pain.

Tears – purple, as if everything within him was that colour – filled his eyes and slithered down his cheeks, dripping to his shirt from his chin.

I wiped my fingers – covered in his slimy, cold, purple blood – on the trees and my jeans.

I stepped back to watch him as he finally completely died, his soul slipping from his mouth and eyes in a light-purple, cloudy haze. Seconds later, his body shivered then simply reduced to nothing; air.

Suddenly, I felt something… it was a pleasant feeling, instinctual somehow.

Then I heard it; a little, sweet meow. It could only have been from a kitten.

My head whipped around, trying to search for the baby and I got up slowly, hoping not to scare it – though that was impossible. As half cats, catavina contivale's attracted cats no matter what.

Finally, my eyes landed on her and I gasped.

She looked exactly as I had when I was a few years old and in cat form; her glossy, thick, milk-chocolate brown coat was exactly the colour of my hair, her eyes the same colour as mine.

She was beautiful, but there was a deep sadness about her.

Also as half cats, we could sort of… _read _cats and kittens. We knew their emotions just as Jasper did with humans and vampires and werewolves.

I purred as I walked towards her slowly and she meowed again, a little one. I could hear her purr, a chorus of my own. I knelt down in front of her, the tips of my fingers reaching out. She smelled them for only a moment before rubbing her head against my hand and I smiled, purring as she purred in delight.

Carefully and silently, I picked her up and got out of my crouch. She huddled into my arms, seeking comfort and she closed her eyes.

I looked down at her and she sensed my eyes on her. She opened hers and I looked into them, connecting with her soul.

I smiled, "We need a name for you," I whispered.

She meowed and I could tell that she knew what I was saying.

"Hmm," I hummed, trying to think of something. I smiled as I remembered a pretty little Egyptian name. I quickly translated it into English and said, "Let's see… Tia or Kebi?"

She hissed and I hushed her, purring at her. "Tia?"

She meowed again and so I smiled, looking away from her eyes and instead out ahead.

"Tia."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and just thought of something to tell you. I actually wrote this inn about… hmm… forty-five minutes to an hour? That's kind of a record.<strong>

**Oh and did you know – JUST A BIT OF FUN TRIVIA – that Demetri used to be part of the Egyptian coven (Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia)? I didn't until now… **

**:D**

**Oh and here's the link to my photobucket . com for this fanfic.: ****s1108 . photobucket . com/albums/h411/bexie25/Im%20a%20Girl%20with%20Power/**

**You need to go check out Tia, she's gorgeous! And it'll give you an insight as to the colour of Bella's eyes as a cat… and when they're glowing. :D**

**So yeah. Nothing else to say except that I'm looking forward to all of your reviews.**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**Please review**

**Bexie25**


	10. Chapter 9: Calm before the Storm

**Hello.**

**Am I surprising you with this update? I hope not… **

**I've been on a camp since Tuesday, so I haven't been able to post anything. As soon as I got home, I got on my laptop and a few hours – and a story – later, I found this in my word docs.**

**I quickly finished it and here we are.**

**Sorry it's so short. :D**

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Edward called as he stepped through the door hastily.<p>

Besides my call, he was still panicky.

As soon as he saw me on the couch, curled up with my little Tia, he ran to me. He picked me up and made me stand in front of him then proceeded to thoroughly check me out for any sores or injuries.

"Baby, please don't worry yourself needlessly," I begged, looking in his eyes. He was seriously scaring me the way he was looking at me and watching me as if I'd disappear in front of his eyes at any moment. "I'm sorry you couldn't come, but in the long run, it was better that you didn't."

He swallowed, closed his eyes and stepped forward, sinking into my arms. He trembled, laying his nose in my neck, breathing my scent in deep.

"I'm ok," I whispered, rubbing his back as I pressed kisses to his bronze hair.

He pulled back and looked at me, a haunted and pained look in his eyes. "You scared me."

I whimpered then hugged him closer to me again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. I love you so much, Edward... so much. You know the only reason you couldn't come was because that was my enemy."

Anger flashed in his eyes. "Speaking of, where is it?"

I smiled. "Gone, baby; I killed the bastard."

He swallowed hard and nodded, hatred in his eyes. "And he didn't touch you? Didn't hurt you in any way?"

I merely shook my head, feeling slightly powerless under his authoritative presence and questioning.

He relaxed and almost smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

I frowned, "there's something I need to tell you." I said, looking up at Edward, biting my lip.

Edward frowned too, "What is it?"

I pulled him to the couch and we sat down. "He told me some things… about my duty as the Precious One. Things I have a feeling are true, but haven't been told yet."

Edward frowned. "What is it?"

I sighed and shuffled forward into Edward's lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and laying my head on his shoulder. He smiled against my hair and wrapped his icy arms around my waist, making me smile and relax. "He… he told me that I was to lead 'my people' into war against the warlowitchas… but the thing is that the way he said 'your people' was as if he meant more than just the catavina contivalés."

Edward stiffened slightly before shuffling around. I looked up at him just as he looked down.

"What do you think he meant, love?"

I grit my teeth, my brows knitting together in frustration. "That's the thing, I don't know. I mean, _surely _mum would have told me if I was the leader of more than just the ca-cons. _Surely_ she would have told me about my responsibilities if it were even true that I had more than I originally knew of."

"Maybe she was trying to protect you, love," Edward offered.

I huffed, "Protect me from what?"

Edward's only answer was to tighten his hold on me. "She's your mother, baby." He began and I tried to contain myself when he casually called me that; I could see why he liked it. "She wants to protect you in the same way that I do. Completely. Absolutely. We both don't want any harm to come to you… and it's all because we love you."

I sighed. "I get that; I really do. But did she really have to keep me from knowing about my duty? About my true place in this world? I just… don't get why I had to find out from my enemy. I'm just… confused and angry and upset. I need clarification."

"Then get it, my love," he said and I smiled, relaxing into him. He traced my cheek, turning my head softly to look in my eyes. "But I think you should sleep first."

I smiled and bit my lip. "Thank you for understanding, baby. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. Why else do you think I'm here?"

I shrugged. "'Cause I'm bad ass."

He chuckled and palmed my ass, making me moan from the sparks of electricity it caused. When he spoke, his voice was husky. "Well, you most certainly are that…"

I hummed and leaned into him, brushing my lips against his as I looked into his eyes. I licked his upper and bottom lip before nipping at his bottom lip. He growled, but finally relented and I sighed as our tongues – and lips – fully connected, weaving over each other, rubbing nicely as the electricity vibrated and sung within us both.

Eventually I sighed, releasing him and he picked me up. He took a few steps before stopping. "Love, what is that cat smell?"

"Hmm?" I asked, before comprehension dawned on me. "Oh! I found a cat and she looks exactly as I did when I was around five or something. I called her Tia and she's now my cat."

Tia meowed and I whipped my head around. "I know, honey. Come on… you can come and join us. But give us around… hmm… fifteen minutes, ok? Then you can come up."

She meowed with approval.

I looked back to Edward, who was watching me interact with the cat.

"What?" I asked, my nose crinkling. I looked at his adorably confused face.

"You understand her and she understands you?" He asked, awe and fascination colouring the rich, honey and velvet tones of his voice.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. We can kinda sense each other's emotions. We understand each other if we need to… well, _speak, _I suppose."

Edward hummed, his fascination not quite quelled, but it was ok for now.

We walked up the stairs and he looked down at me as he laid me on the bed. He tucked me in before climbing on and in after me. I nestled into him, humming as I smiled.

I closed my eyes and let the rhythmic sounds of his breathing take me under… guiding me into sleep within seconds as he hummed my lullaby.

But just as suspected, the dream that came on the first night of my period came… and it was a shocking one to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Next chapter a few things will be revealed… some may shock you and some you already know about. :D<strong>

**I had to have that little tease in there toward the end… Palming ass Edward is fucking **_**hot**_**.**

**Oh and HTSAL readers, I **_**am **_**updating tonight! Don't worry, it's coming along shortly.**

**Sorry this one was quite short, but it needed to be cut off there. I think it was ok and I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**Promise.**

**Now, please review… it makes chapter come out all the faster!**

**bexie25 **


	11. Chapter 10: Storm Brewing

**Hello All**

**I won't say too much, except for the fact that there's an important AN down the bottom.**

**Yeah I know. For once, I have like… nothing to say. **

**Surprise.**

**:D**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't worry - the AN down the bottom makes up for the lousy one up here!**

* * *

><p>I gasped, sitting up in the bed.<p>

I looked around shakily, part of me still surrounded by the dream, still consumed and focused on it.

"Bella?" Edward asked from across the room, in the direction of the window and then, his cold arms were around me, surrounding me… comforting me.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I'm here, baby," he said and it comforted me; I relaxed against him.

A few minutes later, I got out of his embrace and moved around the room using my fastest speed. I pulled on a jumper, looking around for a pair of shoes.

Edward flashed around the room with me, grabbing a pair of shoes for me. I smiled at him, kissing his cheek in thanks before I took the shoes silently from him. "Thanks baby," I said, sitting down on the bed as I pulled on the pair of ugg boots.

When they were on I got up and looked at Edward. "Ok, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go meet my mum back over in Phoenix and talk to her. I need her to see the dream and I know that the whole process kind of makes you panic, so here's my suggestion. You stay at the Cullen house and I'll come meet you after I'm done. Then, we can come back here and I can go back to sleep. Sound good?"

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek, "Sounds fine, baby."

He was just about to go when I trapped him with my shields, dragging him back over to me. I motioned with my hand to turn him around, hands on my hips, bitch brow cocked.

"Yes?" He asked and I laughed at how at ease he was.

"Where's my kiss?" I said, pouting and Edward growled, ducking down to kiss the shit out of me. I gasped when his tongue forced itself into my mouth, moaning as he pulled me tighter to him, humming.

A few minutes of this, and we were purring as we let go of each other.

"I love you," I panted, looking up at him with an open-mouthed smile on my face.

Edward chuckled, a little out of breath himself before he kissed my cheek, skimming his nose against the line of my jaw. "Love you too."

And then he turned around and leapt out of the window, racing off out into the night.

I sighed and looked around my room.

I quickly twitched my nose for some paper and a pen and I wrote Dad a quick note to tell him that I was at mum's because of a dream if he woke up to find that I wasn't here. It also said that I had my phone if he wanted to call me and that he could and I wouldn't mind.

Satisfied that Dad would be ok with that, I force fielded the note to my door, on the outside for him to see. Of course Dad wouldn't be able to touch the note, but he would be able to read it. That was enough.

I then stood in the middle of my room, with the bag that had everything I needed in it. I closed my eyes and teleported myself, in my usual way, to Phoenix – mum's house.

Opening my eyes, I found myself in the living room. I sighed as I looked around. Everything I was fine, perfectly in order – well, mostly – and I made my way up the stairs silently, mindful of the sensitive ears in the house.

I crept forward to mum and Phil's bedroom door. I eased it open without it so much as creaking and I smiled to myself, happy with that achievement.

I frowned, my lips turning down in a grimace as my sensitive ears took in the snoring… amongst the other sounds this room harboured.

"Mum," I whispered from across the room, not really wanting to have to get closer.

When she didn't move, didn't make any sound or anything to allude that she might have heard me, I sighed. Looking up at the ceiling, I slowly crept forward until I was right next to her.

I leaned down and whispered very quietly in her ear, "Mum."

She gasped, sitting up in the bed and I leaned back, biting my lip.

Mum panted a little as she looked around and I could see that look in her eye that told me that she was on alert. Keeping that in mind, I moved back a little before I whispered, "Mum, it's only me! Calm down! Listen, I need to talk to you. We need to process my dream and then it's time for us to have a little chat. Something happened today and I have a feeling that you know about it."

My tone was a little harsh toward the end, but fuck it, I was angry. Mum had been keeping something major – something life changing, not to mention life _threatening _- away from me and know that it was out in the open, I wanted to know if she was keeping anything else to herself.

"Baby," Renée said and I sighed, clenching my eyes closed. A sleepy, slow and tired mother was not what I needed right now! "Honey, why do you sound angry?"

"Because I fucking well am," I hissed and Mum frowned.

"Alright, baby," she said, patting my hand and I sighed aggressively, pissed off. I wanted this done with and I wanted to know what was going on. I needed to know. "Come on; we'd better take this down stairs into the kitchen. We don't want to wake Tommy up… or Phil for that matter."

I nodded and followed her out the door as she walked down the hall, then the stairs to the kitchen.

I sat down as Mum moved around the kitchen.

"Mum, are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, frowning as I eyed her movements.

She smiled. "Phil showed me how to make coffee. He says I'm pretty good at it now; all I need to do is remember how to do it correctly so I don't break another machine."

I snorted to myself, but that was just how my mother was.

"Well then," Mum said, looking at me. "Tell me what this is about."

I squared my shoulders. "Mum, it may be best for me to show you."

She frowned and held out her hand. "Alright, then do so."

I looked at her hand, sighed and lifted my own up to grasp her hand.

We flinched as the dream replayed and began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Sorry nothing really happened for a chapter that took such a long time getting out. I was focusing on other things.<strong>

**Well, with everything that's been happening – the mass story deleting – I've been backing up. I'll be posting on her for as long as I can… or am allowed, or whatever. **

**:D**

**But seriously… **** there is a group that is out to get the fanfics we love dearly because of their content on this site. They are reporting and deleting fanfics that they deem inappropriate.**

**I just want to take this moment to tell you that I've backed up all these stories and am on the hunt to find a new site that may be my backup in case any of my stories are deleted for whatever reason.**

**Moving along:**

**Next chapter is coming shortly. I know I said that this one was the dream chapter, but I thought that it was best for that to be the one after this one. So, next chapter is the dream chapter. I've already started dream chapter, so that'll be along shortly. Promise.**

**Please, please, please review.**

**Thanks,**

**bexie25**


	12. Chapter 11: Confusing Dreams

**Hello**

**Long time no read (haha – get it?). Sorry bout that. First, I was a little worried about the chapter, so I wrote part of it. Scraped it. Wrote it. Scraped it… pretty sure you can see what I'm talking about there, right? So then, I got sick – last Tuesday, maybe – and I just couldn't write anything. Didn't want to.**

**So now, when I'm finally on the mend – marginally getting better, I think personally – I am writing this chapter.**

**:D**

**Please read it and review it! **

**IMPORTANT:**

**Here's the dream sequence. It's a bit of a strange chapter. You'll be notified when the 'scene's' of the dream change, because there will be one or two lines that are non-italicized 'normal' writing that says something like "The (first) 'scene'…" After that, that scene of the dream is in italics. I have to say now that each of the 'scene's' are snippets of future chapters because unlike the dreams that you saw in I'm a Girl with Perks which were merely ones of information, these 'scenes' contain information and future.**

**There are three scenes in this chapter, the chapter ending nearly right after the third scene. Reactions and speaking afterwards are in the next chapter. The traditional dress for Bella and Edward in the first 'scene' have been saved to my photobucket . com but I'll give you the links – and would rather you'd look at them – later when the events in this chapter (which only happen, none of the scenes events will be explained as to what they are or when they are) happen in I'm a Girl with Power's actuality.**

**It is important that you don't know exactly what is happening because right now, Bella doesn't know either. Her mother, however, does… but we'll get to that next chapter. ;)**

**And now… I've said all I've needed to say. Please read and review and of course… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first 'scene' of the dream is some sort of important ceremony. I listened as my mum's mind goes silent and then… I wait.<p>

Slowly but surely, the dream comes and we watch.

**_~oOo~_**

"_Are you ready, love?" Edward asked. _

_I was looking in the mirror, down at the traditional dress that I was wearing. At the sound of Edward's voice, I looked up, still not turning around to look at Edward through the mirror. I smiled. "Yeah. Are you?"_

_Edward smiled and came forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. I settled back, sighing as he tightened his arms around me. "Yes, my love, I'm more than ready. I've waited a century for you…"_

_I giggled, "I bet you weren't expecting all this," I said, waving my hands around me to signify that I meant all the things we'd learned, the new responsibilities we had. _

_Edward chuckled, nuzzling his nose against my cheek and neck. "Darling, I don't care. I'm glad, actually, because you've given me everything… and you'll give me everything for eternity after eternity after eternity."_

_I smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way… because I feel that way about you."_

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and my breath hitched with nerves as Edward's arms tightened around me. _

"_Come in," Edward said, looking toward the door as I looked once again into the mirror, breathing in and out deeply. _

_The door opened and then I heard the voice of Alice. "It's time."_

_**~oOo~**_

The first scene dissolved into nothing and a few moments later, the second 'scene' of the dream starts. It is some sort of meeting between three clearly different species.

_**~oOo~**_

"_What are you saying?" A voice I didn't recognize asked and I sighed._

"_I'm saying… we fight. We have to. This fight has been in the making for centuries. They've been looking for a reason to take away the children, the future generation of our supernatural worlds and beings for longer than history accurately records."_

_Looking down at the post that I was standing in front of, I saw notes. Reading them, I looked up at the section of clumped vampires. Amongst them were the Cullens and my Denalis, the only groups of golden eyed vampires in the room. All others were red eyed but instead of being worried or protective, I was… indifferent._

"_We need to work together," I said powerfully, commanding yet soft. "_I _need to know that I can trust you if I put a vampire with a werewolf to work together, or a vampire or werewolf with a ca-con. You all have one goal, one leader – me. And for this to work, for us to be able to succeed over those…" I trailed off in anger, looking down again. _

"_We have to do this together if we want to win against the warlowitchas. Because they will not have mercy in the battle. They _will _try to kill us… in any way they can and they will use the weaknesses of ours that they see against us._

_Therefore… we must not have weaknesses to show."_

_**~oOo~**_

The dream flips again to a 'scene' in which we are training… learning to fight.

_**~oOo~**_

"_We are three different species. They are one." I said, looking at all of them. The werewolves were in their animal forms, vampires in denim and shirts and ca-cons in plain, normal clothes. "They will be fighting in only one way – the way that helps their kind the most. In order for us to succeed and rise above them, we are going to need to use the strengths and methods that our own species have." I looked to Jasper, who was in turn looking at the others, a serious look on his face. Then I looked back to the people before me. "That's why Jasper, myself and Sam are each going to take their turn in teaching you how to fight. We're not separating into species because you will all need to know how each other is going to fight. Am I clear?"_

_They all nodded, murmuring their agreement or approval. I smiled, "Alright. Jasper?"_

_**~oOo~**_

Gasping, mum and I came out of the dream and when I looked at her, I saw three things in the depths of her glowing, blue eyes.

One: she knew what this dream meant.

Two: she knew what was coming.

Three: she'd been keeping something very serious from me.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're confused and I'm sorry about that. But, all will be revealed… some will take more time than others.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you're thinking. :)**

**bexie25**


	13. Chapter 12: Crashing Down

**Hello Everyone**

**Not much to say except that this chapter is serious – pay close attention. Info read here will be terribly valuable for the rest of the story. :D**

**Oh and you MUST READ THE AN DOWN BELOW BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT.**

**Read review enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I looked at mum for a minute, not saying anything.<p>

She swallowed and smiled at me, but I could tell she was nervous. I frowned as she turned her back on me and walked out the room and in the direction of the kitchen.

I stood there for a minute to collect myself. Whatever this dream meant, it was something serious; very serious and I had a feeling that it was going to change the life I had now. But not just _my_ life… no, I had a feeling it was going to change the Cullens lives as well. Somehow, they – and the vampire world and the werewolves and my kind – were a part of this. A big part.

With that thought in mind, I walked out of the room and after my mother to the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen, I stood in the doorway and simply watched her. Her movements were almost robotic in the way she got out two mugs and turned on the kettle. She got out two spoons and the drinking chocolate and then stood there, at the sink, bracing herself there for a moment. Her hands were on the edge of the counter, her shoulders raised almost defensively.

She sighed, "I'm sorry."

I watched her for a moment before sighing and walking forward. The kitchen was a good size and shape, so I walked easily to the counter opposite her and leaned against it, facing her. I sighed again. "What are you sorry for?"

She sniffled, "For not telling you everything from the beginning."

I swallowed and frowned, "I don't understand and I don't like it. What… what was that?"

She turned around and looked at me, her sad, blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "You're the Precious one, sweetheart."

I frowned, "I know. I know that."

She smiled, "Yes, you do. You've embraced it so well, but I" – she cut off, shaking her head. "I couldn't do this to you. I couldn't shove all of this onto you at such a young and vulnerable age." She huffed a laugh, "but it seems that Dear Bastet had other plans," she said, looking up to the heavens, though the ceiling and the second story and then the roof was between her and the majestic sight.

I was starting to get frustrated. Mum was being so _fucking _cryptic and I didn't have time for this shit. "What plans?" I exploded, my hands out as tears welled up. "You tell me that there are some big ass plans for me but you don't fucking tell me what they are!"

Her face crumbled, her body starting to shake. "I'm sorry," she whispered hopelessly.

"Sorry?" I shouted, unable to keep my voice down. "You're fucking sorry? Mum, tell me what this shit is!"

There was a silence as we watched each other for a moment. Then, the kettle dinged to signal that the water was boiled and just like that the tension was somewhat relieved. Mum took heaving breaths to try to calm herself as she took the kettle by the handle and put it next to the mugs on the counter. She poured in a few tablespoons of drinking chocolate into both of them before pouring water in and stirring.

A few minutes later, she handed me her mug and walked passed me. I sighed angrily, but tried to stop myself from crushing the mug in my hand as I followed her into the living room.

We sat on opposite couches and looked at each other. Well, I watched my mother as she drunk her hot chocolate, trying to act oblivious as she looked everywhere else but at me.

Finally, when she was finished her hot chocolate, she put the mug down on the coffee table and sighed, leaning forward. She braced her elbows on her knees, leaning her chin on her clasped hands.

"Tell me," I whispered.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at me. "Ok. Bella, this is going to be… well, hard to take in. It. Is. A _lot_ to take in."

I frowned. "Ok… well, what is it?"

"You are the precious one," she said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled. "And that means you have certain… responsibilities to us… our kind."

"Yes," I said, frowning. What was she getting at?

"Well, you don't know of all your responsibilities." She sighed deeply and muttered, "This is harder than I thought it would be. Basically, you are our leader… our saviour… but not just our kind's," she said, shaking her head. "No, you are the leader of the supernatural world, Bella."

I looked at her for a moment before I burst out laughing. "You… leader… super-natural…" I said as I laughed, but as I looked at her face… her very _serious _face… my laughter died.

"I'm serious, Bella," she whispered. "Werewolves, ca-cons, vampires… you lead them all."

I frowned, "but the vampires have the Volturi and the werewolves have the tribal leaders."

She smiled, "That may be… but you surpass them."

I sat there for a moment in thought. My mind was a haze… I didn't understand anything. "What does this have to do with the Cullens? And what about talks of battles and training in the dream?"

Her expression darkened. "Edward is the him-him. Originally, you were told that that merely meant that he was the only one who could save you if you ingested lithium. However, you were never told that he's not really known as the 'him-him' but rather the 'Ashanayan'." I immediately understood what that meant.

"King? But… but if Edward's the king them I'm…" I could barely speak. All of this was entirely too much to handle for me. All I wanted was to go home and be in my Edward's arms.

"The Queen, Ashanayarey, yes." Again, there was a smile of pride on my mother's face.

I frowned. "And the battle?"

She sighed, "You and Edward are the leaders. You will lead your people – and I mean _all_ of them – into a battle against the warlowitchas. It's a battle that's been brewing for the past… oh, longer than we can count alone." She frowned, "this is serious, baby."

I shook my head. "This is ridiculous. Mum, I can't do this. I'm… fuck; I'm getting married in a fucking week! Then I'm graduating in a couple of months. This… this isn't supposed to happen."

I was about to leave when I remembered something. Standing up, I looked down at my mother and said, "And one more thing."

She nodded, looking at me seriously.

I sighed, "What was that first scene of the dream?"

She smiled, "You and Edward's coronation."

I nodded, looking away as I swallowed back the tears.

And because I couldn't listen to it anymore, could not stand the thought of hearing anymore… I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Finally we're getting to the parts that I envisioned way back when I was writing I'm a Girl with Perks. And you know… it's a fucking relief to get it out.<strong>

**Now, what do we think? We now know that:**

**The first scene was Edward and Bella's coronation as King and Queen of the supernatural world.**

**Bella and Edward are destined to lead their people to a battle against the warlowitchas and for that, they'll need to train.**

**Anything else learned?**

**PLEASE READ FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Ok, so after thinking a little about stuff… like, schedules, I've decided to do this:**

**Drabbles – obviously, updated daily (hopefully fully pre-written or partially pre-written).**

**Stories of chapters 2000 words or less – updated once a week.**

**Stories with more than that – updated every two weeks.**

**Stories with at least 5000 words + - updated every three weeks.**

**That means that for CURRENT stories this is the schedule:**

**How to Save a Life – daily updates**

**I'm a Girl with Power, Obsessions and Confessions – once a week.**

**Femme Fatale, Nine Years – every two weeks.**

**A Choice – every three weeks.**

**A Choice Outtakes – because they're outtakes, I'm not having a schedule.**

**I'm working on specific days for each story (besides daily updated stories) to be updated. So far, THIS STORY will be updated every THURSDAY.**

**I will notify you when I've decided for the other stories. I am doing this because I find that having a carefully structured schedule will be the only way for me to do this and update regularly so I don't leave you all in the lurch.**

**If you want to keep track of the schedule, please look at my profile under UPDATING SCHEDULE**

**And with that… see you next Thursday! *wink***

**Please review**

**Bexie25**


	14. Chapter 13: Delaying the Truth

**Hello Everyone**

**Alright, this chapter is very much emotional as Bella tries to figure out what she's feeling and how the Cullens will react. Then, she makes it to the Cullens and well... I won't spoil it for ya!**

**Please review and read the AN down the bottom**

**:D**

* * *

><p>I should have known better than to teleport back to Charlie's – to home – right now.<p>

Shaking with sobs, all I wanted was to be in Edward's arms. I was so confused, but more than that… I didn't know exactly _how _I was supposed to feel. All I knew was that I felt so fucking _betrayed_… my own mother hadn't told me what my true destiny was and now… now I'd unknowingly dragged my vampire family – my mate, my fiancé, my _future _– into this shit.

I mean… the Cullens were reserved and quiet and as a whole, to the general population of Forks, reserved. They also didn't want any trouble with the Volturi – they were already wary what with how big the 'coven' was. And this… this could cause all those things that they don't want to happen… to happen. And then there was the problem with the battle and how Edward and I were supposed to manage our time what with being students about to complete their final exams before graduating and then getting married.

I couldn't even fucking _think _the names of what we we're… we're the Ashanayan and the fucking Ashanayarey – the bloody King and Queen.

I shook my head, trying to free myself from the prison of my thoughts. They weren't what I needed right now – what I needed was to get out of here and get over to the Cullen's house to tell everyone what was going on.

I could only hope that they'd take the news well.

With a sigh, I ran upstairs and into my room. I looked around and, grabbing the keys from the desk in my room, I ran back down the stairs silently and out the door. Locking it, I looked around and then dashed for the car.

When I was in the car, I quickly shoved the key and then turned it. Peeling out of the driveway, I quickly drove to the Cullen house.

When I arrived I almost cried with relief at the sight of lights on in the house. I could hear everyone and what was more… I could hear Alice panicking and telling Edward that I was coming over here.

Parking the car, I whizzed up to the door and knocked on it.

A second later, Edward opened it and I looked at him for a split second before throwing myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked me slightly from side to side, his chin on the top of my head as I cried.

He said nothing but comforting things and I knew then and there that Alice had seen this. She'd seen me coming to them in a state like this and warned Edward. I made a mental note to thank her later.

When the tears finally lessened, I was exhausted from the emotional storm I'd been feeling. I collapsed into Edward, but before I could hit the ground, he caught me up in his arms. I felt the air hit me, blowing my hair this way and that as Edward ran us up the stairs and into what I could only presume was his room.

He sat down, still holding me and I wrapped my arms around legs around him. Opening my eyes, I leaned my forehead against his.

He smiled sadly as he looked into my eyes, brushing my hair back and away from my face. "Hi, love."

"Hi," I said, smiling just a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asked and I took a deep breath.

"I kinda have to," I said honestly, tracing a finger down his chest. "It involves everyone here."

Edward frowned, wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing in comfort. "Tell me."

I smiled, "can I tell everyone together… later? I-I just need to… to come to terms with it."

I looked down, but Edward's finger was there, under my chin. "Bella… let me in."

I looked into his eyes for a moment, before getting off him and reaching out for his hand. "I probably should tell you before we tell the others… come on." He took my hand, confused as he was, and together we jumped out of his open door-like window.

I allowed myself the chance to have some fun, to forget all the serious shit that was going on at the moment and what I needed to tell Edward and our family.

But, after a while, I knew that I had to just get on with it. So, stopping suddenly in the middle of the forest, I turned back to Edward – who had been chasing me – and sighed. "Alright baby," I said and he stopped, walking toward me slowly then.

He smiled sweetly and looked into my eyes as he tucked a tendril of hair behind my ear. The touch of his cold skin felt so good and I allowed myself to revel in it before I told Edward what he was probably going to find un-fucking-believable. I closed my eyes and leaned into Edward's touch as he caressed my cheek.

"Will you tell me now, sweetheart?" Edward said and I sighed, opening my eyes to look into his.

"Yeah," I said and I took his hand from my cheek, holding it in two of my hands as I walked backwards, leading him to a log that had fallen a long time ago, by the looks of the moss and growth that had succumbed around it.

I bit my lip, looking away from Edward's eyes as I tried to get enough courage to tell him. Like it or not, this was a big fucking thing – life-changing and I had no idea how he'd feel about it. I mean, Christ, he was the King of the Supernatural world. He was the… the…

"Bella, sweetheart," Edward's soft, understanding and calm voice called, bringing me back from my reverie to the present. I looked up at Edward to see a soft smile that matched his tone when he spoke, "Will you tell me, darling? I don't think I can handle not knowing much longer. You're obviously nervous about it."

I frowned, "Ok. Um, Edward, I'm going to have to just blurt it out. Really, that is the only way that I'll be able to tell you so please…" I cringed as I continued, "Please try to hold off your comments and reactions till I explain everything."

I peeked up at Edward and he nodded.

I breathed in and out… and then proceeded to tell him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. How are we? Now, we won't have Bella telling him everything next chapter... just reactions and then him telling her to tell them Cullens and then at the end, she'll tell them.<strong>

**I hope none of you are confused anymore... or rather, you understand why you have to be etc. Bella is confused at the moment so if you're confused then that's fine.**

**Please review and I'll see you next week, same time!**

**bexie25**


	15. Chapter 14: Is It Worth It?

**Hello**

**Sorry this is a little later than chapters usually are. It almost didn't come out today, actually - I've just been so fucking busy! Oh well, here it is.**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I think it's just right. No telling the Cullens - that's it's own chapter because there will be questions from everyone. Edward didn't ask questions because... well, you'll see why.**

**Alright, I'll see you down the bottom for the ending AN - enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So, you see?" I said, wiping away the tears. I cleared my throat while I was at it, looking down and away from Edward. He'd been immobile since I'd begun and it was really starting to worry me.<p>

He didn't say anything, so after a few minutes I looked over at him.

"Edward?" I whispered, biting my lip.

I frowned when he still didn't say anything and I couldn't get a good read on him – his face was totally impassive and I nearly laughed at the fact that just like he can't read me, sometimes, I can't read him.

Especially at the most crucial moments.

I breathed in and out for a few seconds, gathering up the courage to walk away. I didn't know if it would be a permanent thing or not, but Edward obviously needed some time. And, of course, I'd give him that… how could I not?

I got up, hesitating and biting my lip as I looked down at him. There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't get rid of it. The idea of leaving Edward right now – permanently or otherwise – was crushing, but I knew he needed time.

This didn't just affect me anymore… or him, for that matter. It involved his whole family – it would change how they lived and the freedom that they had. It would change _everything_. He needed time to figure out if it was really worth all this – giving up that freedom, the way they lived now (something they were so content and comfortable with after so long) – and I couldn't help but give him that.

I loved him too much not to.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, smiling slightly at the look at him, immobile as the stone he felt like. "And, fuck, if you need time to think about it, I completely underst-"

His hand clamped down on my mouth, he jumped up and forced me to look into his eyes. "Bella, don't leave. I'm sorry I haven't said anything… I'm just… shocked, I suppose. I love you and I want you to stay here, with me, and not go. We need to figure this out, love. And we also need to tell the family – you're right… it doesn't just affect you." He paused, smiling, "Although… it never – since we met – just affected you."

I gasped, tears springing to my eyes. I couldn't believe my ears. Was he serious?

"Really?" I asked, sniffling. My vision got blurry and I might have choked on my own tears. "Oh _god_, Edward, you really mean it?"

He nodded and that was all I needed to know. I threw myself into his arms, smashing my lips to his and we moaned at the feeling. My soft, pliable body moulded itself around his hard one and the feeling of his cold, hard body against mine – which was frankly overheated from all this drama and shit – was heavenly.

It was also right then, whilst being in his arms, fitting perfectly against his body with his lips practically _devouring _mine that I realized how stupid I'd been to ever think that he'd want me to leave. This kiss was loving, desperate, needy but still careful, telling me just how much he loved me – he loved me so much that even then, in a desperate moment, he was trying to be careful so he didn't hurt me.

When we were eventually panting for breath, we broke apart, smiling. I licked my lips, looking up at him as we leaned against our foreheads against each other. My hands dragged themselves up his arms to stop and weaving around his neck and I leaned against him.

I hadn't realized it, but we'd moved whilst kissing and I was now leaning against a tree. My hair was around my face, hiding my features to everyone but Edward and his hands were inside my unzipped jacket, curling around my waist, holding me there simply.

"I love you," I whispered, smiling as I closed my eyes. We were so blissed out that we were both purring and the look in his eyes was like he was looking into my soul at that moment… and liking very much what he was seeing.

"I love you, too, baby," he said and I swallowed, my purring increasing in volume. "But, we should go. We need to tell the family. I can hear them from here – they're starting to get a little restless. They love you very much, too, you know and they didn't like seeing you – or hearing you – so upset."

I smiled, humming. We stood there in silence and eventually, when our purring stopped, we opened our eyes and walked back – hand in hand, _slowly _– to the house.

Smiles, laughs, kisses were shared as we let ourselves calm down before the storm hit. When we reached the house, I looked up at the sky, its sunrise colours so majestic I felt like I was seeing through to Bastet herself.

"Thank you," I murmured, smiling up at the sky.

Maybe there was a lot of shit coming our way… but at least I was going to be with the Cullens – and Edward – the entire time. They'd help me, and I them, to get through this.

At the end of the day… it wouldn't be so bad.

_This _was where I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. *Blows out breath* There's <em>that<em> chapter.**

**Honestly, do you feel like we're taking too long with this? I hope you don't, because I think it needs to be at this pace. They're only short chapters - around 1000 words before AN's - and this is the beginning of all the shit that's gonna happen. It's important to hear their reactions to the news because _everything _will change for them. EVERYTHING.**

**:) Anyways... let me know what you're thinking - please review!**

**See you next week, same day, hopefully a little earlier in the day, though!**

**bexie25**


	16. Chapter 15: All Out In the Open

**Hello guys**

**Sorry this is a little late. I was very busy and preoccupied today and I eventually got it down. This chapter is serious, but I'm not so sure what I think of it. It's a little shorter than usual (854 words without AN's) and there's a cliffy. I feel like it's a nothing chapter but I wanted to give you this. :)**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"What are they thinking?" I whispered over to Edward. His arm was wrapped around my waist as he led me through the house. I could hear that the Cullens were all in the dining room – a room they used especially for meetings when there was some sort of problem or conflict.<p>

Edward smiled down at me, "Don't worry, love. They merely want to know what is going on and why you were so upset." He smiled again for a minute before continuing, "They're also relieved that you're obviously feeling better and they're sure I had something to do with that."

I huddled into him and kissed his neck, making him purr almost silently. I smiled up at him, "Well that's true. I wouldn't have gotten through it without you Edward. I was just feeling so many mixed emotions and I needed to vent and tell someone about it… I needed someone to reassure me that this wouldn't make you all jump up and leave. That I was worth staying for."

Edward growled and huddled me even closer to him, frowning as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. "You are work it, baby," he whispered against my lips and I groaned softly, nipping at his own.

We heard a throat clear and turned quickly to see who it was. It was Alice with a happy but impatient look on her face. We understood immediately and followed her when she turned around to lead us into the dining room, wordlessly.

To say that my apprehension and worry grew when I entered the room would be an understatement. Sure, I was both of those things but fuck, somehow, just looking at their faces, I could see that everything would be ok and Jasper smiled encouragingly when I felt a boost of confidence.

I smiled back, thanking him and he shrugged as if it was nothing. I guessed, to him, it was.

Everyone seemed to be able to sense my worry, and then my confidence when Jasper fed it to me. I could see the encouraging and soft, non-demanding looks they were sending me and I loved them all the more for it, smiling at them softly.

Edward and I sat down, funnily enough at the head of the table. I was sure that Carlisle would be there, not having been at one of these 'meetings' before. But it seemed that those seats were supposed to be for the people who were telling the family the problem.

"Ok," I said to myself, biting my lip and looking at all of them. "I guess I should start with what happened today." They all nodded, smiling at me reassuringly and I could feel my own feelings of worry and nervousness fighting against the soft blanket of calm and confident Jasper had sent my way. It seemed that my shields were working at the moment, for some reason.

"Well, basically it started after lunch," I looked up at Edward and he nodded, taking my right hand and kissing it; I barely supressed my purr. "We were walking to biology when I smelled something," my lips curled back at the thought of who it and _what _it was. "My body tensed up and my claws came out like a cat's does when they feel threatened. I could barely tell Edward to stay at school for the numerous reasons that he needed to before I went after it."

I looked down, "I followed it and it led straight to my house."

There were gasps, breaths stopping as they waited in fear to hear the rest. I peeked up at Edward, knowing how the thoughts of his family could sometimes impact Edward and sure enough, he was swallowing convulsively and frowning, shaking as he looked at me.

I smiled softly and cupped his cheek – making him purr and lean into my touch, closing his eyes as he breathed huffing breaths to try to calm down – as I looked at him, watching him. "Baby, I'm ok. Nothing happened to me… the threat is… no longer."

He swallowed again before opening his eyes. His eyes followed the features of my face before wandering over the rest of my body that he could see, as if trying to make sure – just for himself, though I'd told him already that I was fine – that I was really, really ok.

Eventually he nodded, and I rested into his side, holding his hand. "Anyway, um, it turned out to be a warlowitcha and he told me a few things – things that I will explain later – before I killed him." I smiled at the next memory, "I then found a little baby kitty. She's mine now, and she looks like the miniature of me. Her name's Tia."

I went on to explain the rest of what happened, all the way up to when I came back here with Edward. The others were shocked and just from looking at them, I could tell they had questions.

It was then, though, just as I was about to answer Carlisle's question… that Alice had a vision.

* * *

><p><strong>Does the ending of this chapter seem a little rushed to you? Just needing your opinion on this...<strong>

**How do we feel? Deep breaths, the vision isn't all that bad but it's going to have the Cullens worried. Big things are coming and don't forget - their marriage is in less than a week!**

**Oh, and we're now nine months after Edward's proposal right at the end of I'm a Girl with Perks. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter - I'm a bit iffy on it! :(**

***Biting nails***

**Please review - see you next week!**

**bexie25**


	17. Chapter 16: Unexpected Relation

**Hello Everybody!**

**Well, I'm glad some of you eventually started reviewing the last chapter and those that did liked/loved it. Funnily enough, the actual chapter in this chapter – excluding Author notes such as this one – is actually 900 words. That's a whole hundred under what it usually should be, but… well, the chapter is important and this was the main focus of this chapter.**

**The events in this chapter… well, let's just say that I've known about it since I'm a Girl with Perks… and let's also say that I doubt any of you saw it coming. If you did, please let me know. ;D**

**I'll see you down the bottom, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Alice?" I called out. She was obviously having a vision, but I had a hunch that it had something to do with what we were discussing. And if it did, then Edward and I needed to know about it; pronto.<p>

I looked down at Edward, who was frowning. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me, swallowed and said, "She's seeing the Volturi, love."

I looked over at Alice again and said, "What about them?"

Edward spoke for her again, as Alice seemed rooted to the spot and still focused on her vision. "She sees them standing before us… everyone's there. The wives, the guard… there's a few newborns there, too. Aro and Caius are on the sidelines, meaning, Alice can't see what they're doing clearly but she sees you…" He frowned and looked up at Alice. "How is that… why would she be doing that?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice, who shook slightly before looking at me. "I have no idea, Edward, but that's what I see."

I looked between the two of them and said, "Ok… well, anyone wanna clue me in?"

"Sorry, love," Edward said, smiling up at me. "Alice just saw you hugging Marcus."

My eyes widened, my eyebrows shot upward and I looked between the two of them. "Um… ok. Well, Alice, maybe he's trying to help-"

She shook her head, "no. That can't be it. It's almost as if you two… know each other."

I thought for a minute, tapping a finger to my jaw. "Hmm… alright, Alice. Can you please draw me a picture of this… Marcus guy. I'll see if I can recognize him. Meanwhile, I'll call on the book."

I closed my eyes, and recited the incantation that sought out the book and brought it to me.

"_Book of mine, thee book of me_

_Wherever you are, I need thee._

_Come from far and wide, for Lovers seek,_

_The Book thy need goes by:_

_Mayabelle: Catavina Contivale._"

"That's a weird fucking spell," Emmett said and I looked at him, a smirk on my face. He shrugged, "what, it is?"

"I know," I said dryly. "But the incantations have been passed down from generation to generation. They were created a long time ago, Em. And to change a incantations could possibly change what they're for."

Rose looked at me, then. "Why do you call them 'incantations'?" She asked curiously, "why not just call them spells?"

I smiled, "To us, the meaning of those two words is different. To _us_, spells can be either bad or good, for whichever purposes. Our incantations are meant mostly for good and if not, then they're protective incantations that are used against evil. We are not good going against innocent; we are good fighting and protecting others against evil."

She nodded, and settled back into Emmett.

I took The Book and put it down on the table. Alice, who had just finished the drawing, showed it to me.

I looked at it, squinting for a little before I burst out laughing. The others looked at me, but I just shook my head, unable to speak for the minute. When I was relatively calm, I looked up at them. "This Marcus, guy.. you all think he is a true brother of Aro and Caius, right?"

They frowned and nodded, but it was Carlisle who answered with words. "We'd always assumed so. They always called each other to be… why?"

I smiled, "because he isn't. This,"– I said, holding up the drawing of Marcus –"is Kusmaris, Marcus in Ancient Egyptian."

I looked down at The Book again and quickly opened it to the page that Kusmaris was on. I turned it around and pushed it towards Carlisle.

He read it and gasped, looking up to me for confirmation. "No," he breathed.

I smiled. "Yes. _That_ is my great-great… ah, who the fuck is counting… great-Grandfather. We all thought he'd died after his wife was murdered and skinned and, well, it's quite disgusting, actually, but it was done by the Warlowitcha's. Legend is that he couldn't handle the pain of being without her and he killed himself."

The Cullens seemed to be in shock, which was kinda funny considering they were vampires and that wasn't actually possible. After they'd recovered, they all sat down and one by one, they read the information that was given in The Book about Marcus.

Pretty soon, a plan was put into action. It was vital that we meet with the Volturi so that Marcus could be clued in on what was happening… especially since he was related to me.

The only problem was… Aro and Caius might not be so happy with that idea. Especially since the façade that they're all related and shit will be blown to fucking pieces after its revealed… and I'm sure that Marcus wouldn't like finding out that they were the ones to kill his wife… the wife he couldn't live without and now has to live without every day for the rest of eternity.

No, they wouldn't like that… but their King and Queen was Edward and me… and we would not let such a thing happen to our people; _any_ of them.

Right now, however… we had to focus on the wedding that was occurring in less than a week.

One thing was for sure… I couldn't wait to be Mrs Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... how was that? Did you actually expect Bella to be related to Marcus of the Volturi? *Grins*<strong>

**Say goodbye to the war stuff for a few chapters, because we've got other stuff coming! Next chapter will be a wizz through the next couple of days, leading up to the wedding. After that, we've got the actual wedding... then the reception... then the honeymoon and well... you know what that entails! ;) Important and exciting stuff ahead!**

**See you next week! Please review**

**bexie25**


	18. Chapter 17: Bound for an Eternity

**Hello Everyone**

**Whilst I know this is technically late - what with it being 12.15 am - I've had the worst fucking week. We've had so many assessments that it's actually amazing anything got in on time, really - including assessments and story chapters.**

**So this is more of a filler chapter, but it's a lead up to the wedding. I think it's also important, as it shows how ready these two are for marriage. I'd really like to hear your opinions on that: do you think they're ready? And what about this chapter?**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>The next few days leading up to the wedding were like nothing else.<p>

We were just so fucking busy that I was both exhausted and never seeing Edward. Both of those combined together – what with the moodiness that both of those things bring – aren't a good combination.

"Fuck," I muttered, frowning as I looked over to the smashed vase. I heard a small yelp and looked around to Tia, who was looking at me and then the smashed vase, scared out of her minds. Her food momentarily forgotten, she was frozen as she watched me.

I sighed, "Sorry, Tia," I said softly, coming over to her. Her eyes seemed to soften as she regarded me and she immediately came forward, realizing that I meant her no harm, and she rubbed her small little head on my legs, meowing and purring.

I purred, too and knelt down to pick her up. Settling her against me and cradling her in a way similar to a baby, I let myself calm as much as possible to the feeling of my little baby kitten in my arms. Tia always helped me when I was angry, as I had been recently what with the whole too-fucking-busy-to-fucking-see-my-own-fucking-fiancé thing.

I was pretty much totally calm when I heard my phone ringing. I grabbed it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Alice, I swear to fucking god that if you tell me I'm having one more fitting, I'll rip you a new one," I said angrily.

"Well, baby, hello to you, too." I heard Edward say on the other side of the phone and I breathed a sigh of relief, closing my eyes._ Just the sound of his voice did amazing things to calm me down_, I thought, as all tension left me.

"Hi, baby," I said softly. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Bella," Edward said. His tone was soft but demanding, strong. He wouldn't let me apologize so I decided to forget it.

"Ok," I said and Edward chuckled, making me smile. "What?"

"Nothing, love," he said, still chuckling. "Nothing at all; Alice told me you were a little… fed up." His voice and tone was light, calm… _happy_; I smiled to myself. He continued, speaking just as softly, "everything alright over there?'

My brow crinkled. "No. Everything is crazy and I haven't seen you in days and I fucking miss you." I was pouting now, but _fuck_, I couldn't help it. I missed the love of my life, and I fucking wanted to see him; _now_.

Edward sighed, "I know, love. But Alice will wring my neck if I try to escape."

I growled, "Fuck her. Get over here, Edward."

There was no response, but I could hear it all in the background. I could only guess that Edward had made some sort of decision that Alice wasn't all that happy about.

"_Edward, you can't do that, dammit!" She whined. "We need you here – Christ, it's your own freaking wedding!"_

"_Yeah," Edward said, angrily. "But this is my fiancée. She's scared Tia more times this week then she would have in a lifetime. I'm going over there Alice, my mate needs me. I don't need your permission."_

I smiled, happy that Edward had stuck up to her. Besides that, all of what he'd said was true. I was losing my shit completely, quite frankly and I fucking needed my mate.

I heard the front door slam and then the next second, the car door slam. I smiled; Edward was already on his way and by the sounds of it, he'd be here pretty fucking soon. He'd started the car at such a fast speed that the wheels had squealed in an effort to get going.

I hung up because it was obvious that Edward was too concentrated on driving to talk to me. Because I was already standing, I stroked Tia's fur as I slowly walked towards the door, careful to not jostle her.

When I was at the foot of the stairs, the sounds of Edward's car got louder and louder. By the time that I got to the door and opened it, I heard the tires squealing loudly as he stopped in front of the house.

It was a miracle that I even had this time off, but right now, Alice and Rose were busy with the boys, setting up the house. The wedding was tomorrow and I was giddy when it came to meeting Edward tomorrow at the aisle and becoming his wife. The only thing that worried me was sleeping along; that simply was not happening.

"Bella, love," Edward said, sighing with the relief as he sped toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and purred at his touch, leaning up to kiss his lips. Contented sighs left our lips at the feeling of finally being in each other's arms after the last couple of days.

"Hi baby," I said softly, leaning my head on his chest, purring as he kissed down my neck.

"Hi," Edward said, before looking down at Tia, who in turn looked up at him.

I'd noticed when Edward first really met Tia that he'd taken a liking to her, and she to him. She was perfectly content to be held by him and he didn't mind holding her in the slightest. It was a companionship that I was perfectly happy with.

"Hi Tia," he said softly, rubbing his fingers on her head and scratching her chin. She purred and meowed as she leaned into his touch.

"She loves you," I said, looking up to him. He smiled and looked into my eyes, cupping my cheeks.

"How are you, really?" He asked, concern thick in his voice.

I sighed, chuckling as I wrenched a hand through my hair. "Frazzled; worried; stressed; angry," I huffed a breath, "Actually, now I feel pretty fucking good." I looked up into his eyes and smiled, reaching up with one hand to stroke his hair. "Thanks for coming, baby."

He swallowed, his eyes darkening slightly. "That's alright," he said.

And just like that, I knew that everything would be fine.

It would… because Edward would always be with me and we'd always have each other to fall against if we couldn't take it any longer.

We really were soul mates; bound for an eternity.

An eternity that would start tomorrow, with one single thing:

Marriage.

The smile on my face said it all… Edward's matching smile saying even more.

* * *

><p><strong>I smiled when I wrote that. <strong>

**Here are the questions I had for you to answer in your reviews:** do you think they're ready? And what about this chapter?****

****Speaking of, reviews for each chapter are decaying slightly... do you think we can revamp it and keep going at it? I want this story to hopefully have even more reviewing than its predecessor does!****

****I'll see you next week for the 'wedding chapter'! By the end of that, they will lawfully be able to call each other husband and wife! *squeal*****

****Please review****

****bexie25****


	19. Chapter 18: So Close

**Hello Everyone,**

**Now, I know I said that this would be the wedding chapter, but it was just getting too long and I wanted the classic, if not cliche scene before where she's looking in the mirror and nervously excited. Then, she talks to her father, who's checking just ONE MORE TIME.**

**This chapter has a cliffy at the end of the chapter and I'm sorry... but how could it not be?**

**Please see the bottom AN for an important AN. :)**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This<em> is it<em>.

I was ready. I was getting married today. By the time that today was over no longer would I be Miss Isabella Swan. No, I'd be Mrs Isabella Cullen; Edward Cullen's wife. We'd be bound together for the rest of eternity.

I couldn't wait.

"Bella, stop moving," Alice said quickly as she flitted all around me. I was standing in front of the mirror as Alice put on the last finishing touches of my wedding outfit together. The wedding ceremony was set to start within the next thirty minutes and I was practically vibrating with excitement and impatience.

"I'm sorry," I hissed, watching her as she moved around at the speed of light, I was sure, making me… perfect. "I can't help it, I'm too excited. Can't I just go down there and get married? I mean, fuck, the priest is there, most of the guests are here, all the family is here – well, except for your 'cousins' the Denalis – and we're all set. Why the wait, I mean, what's the hold up?"

Alice sighed and looked up at me, her fluid movements halting. "Because, Bella. I know you're excited. Hell, right now you and Edward are about as excited as each other, but we need to work according to the schedule, ok?"

I sighed, "Fine. Just… hurry, ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "Don't worry. I know it feels like you've been waiting forever and you're so close that you need that forever with Edward as his wife to just… begin, but it can't just yet. You need to be patient. Go to your happy place while I finish this, and it'll be time before you know it."

"You better be right, Alice," I sung and Alice laughed.

"Always am, Bella," she sung back.

We both smiled and I closed my eyes, drifting into my happy place.

_**oOoOo**_

"Bella," Alice's voice interrupted my day dreaming and I slowly drifted back to reality. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the little pixie that I saw as a sister, smiling. She was vibrating with excitement now as she said, "It's time."

The door opened and my father – dressed in a dashing, black, satin tux that Alice had obviously bought for him – walked in. As soon as he saw me, however, he stopped and his mouth kind of dropped open.

"Jesus Bells," he said, blinking. He swallowed and breathed out shakily, "You look, uh, you look… beautiful."

I smiled, swallowing as my throat grew suddenly tight. "Thanks, Dad," I whispered, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay; this was it, this was really, really it; it was happening… I was getting married to the love of my life.

I huffed out a breath. "Fuck… I'm getting married, Daddy."

He laughed but it sounded hoarse with emotion. "I know." His eyes looked glassy as he eyed me, smiling proudly. "Just yesterday I was holding you and now… now you're a grown woman getting married." He looked me in the eye and said, with clear sincerity and conviction. "I'm glad it's Edward, Bella."

I laughed through my tears, "So am I, Dad. So am I."

He walked forward and awkwardly – but with a sweetness, a tenderness that made me want to cry more – swept the tears from my face. "I used to do that so much when you were little, Bells." His voice was still thick with emotion and I had to remind myself to take a deep breath. One thing that Dad and I never did was talk about what had happened when I was younger – especially when Mum took me away from him. It hurt too much.

"I know," I said, looking up at him and smiling. "I love you so much, Dad."

He smiled and flushed a little at my admission, but strongly, he replied, "I love you, too. Always have, always will."

I nodded, and stepped forward to hug him. It was a short, awkward one but Dad's hugs were the best only because they were so uncommon.

"You ready, Bells?" He asked me, looking me dead in the eye. "Are you ready for this? For marriage, for commitment? It's not all a walk in the park, Bells, but I guess you knew that."

I beamed at him, "You know, I really think I am. I… I _want_ all that, Daddy."

He nodded and grunted. "Well then, let's get you down there, eh?"

I slipped my arm through his and smiled, "Yeah, let's."

And with that, the music started and we began our descent, my emotions bubbling over the rim as tears slid down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm so sorry this isn't the wedding chapter! It was going to be but stories that update once a week are supposed to be up to 1000 words and I could see that it would take too long. Because of that, this chapter is short - as I said before - but the next one will be full length – I promise!<br>**

**As for the important AN... How to Save a Life, my first ever drabble, was nominated for the "Top Ten Completed Fics of July" award. Voting ends on September 1, but we need more votes to stay at no. 3. **

**Link: /category/top-ten-fics/top-ten-favourite-fics-jul-2012/**

**In the meantime, please review THIS story and I'll see you next week.**

**bexie25**


	20. Chapter 19: This Is It

**Hello all!**

**Yes, yes, I know - you all probably didn't think I'd get anything out today and obviously, I'm to blame for that. Now, I could write another chapter but I'm seriously out of it... so... double update next week: and that's a promise!**

**On to more important stuff...**

** I've included the description of Abby's maid of honour dress, but no description of Bella's dress. However, I have put Abby's dress up on my photobucket account under I'm a Girl with Power, but for some reason, Bella's wouldn't upload onto photobucket so I'm putting her dress up on my profile and simply giving you the link to the site for her shoes. However, I will put the wedding shoes up on my FF profile in case the pic gets taken down. **

**Yes, I will give you the link to the ones on my profile anyway *shakes head***

**RE Bella's shoes: it was so hard to choose! I found two I really liked, so I'll give you the link to both. **

**Link to Abby's dress front view:** s1108 . photobucket albums / h411 / bexie25 / Im%20a%20Girl%20with%20Power / ?action=view¤t=Abbysdressforweddingfrontvie w . jpg

**Link to Abby's dress back view: **s1108 . photobucket albums / h411 / bexie25 / Im%20a%20Girl%20with%20Power / ?action=view¤t=Abbysdressforwedding . jpg

**Link to Bella's dress (back and front view): **i01 . i . aliimg img/pb/197/436/441/441436197_545 . jpg

**Link to Bella's shoes:** iloveweddingdresses images / l / 201207 / ws08971 . jpg

**Link to shoes I really liked: **styletread . com . au / mrs-white-dress . html?gclid=CKPU9KC-_bECFfBUpgodj3gAbQ# . UDX-tZ3iYUw

**I just wanted to stress that all make-up, hair, jewellery etc. are exactly what they are in the pictures.**

**On with the chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was ethereal, walking down those stairs – Alice holding up the train of my dress as I did so – with my arm tucked with my fathers. I was practically vibrating with excitement and nerves. I wanted nothing more than to run to Edward and just get it over with. The need to be eternally attached to this man, my mate and soon to be <em>husband <em>– a fact that made me squeal with excitement – was overpowering me.

When we finally reached the bottom of the stairs, we were immediately greeted by Abby, who was wearing the dress that we'd both fallen in love with on her. It was an A-line, princess halter neck, grape coloured dress. It was knee-length, chiffon material with ruffles. It may have sounded girly, but really… it was non-girly girl enough for it to look good on her. It set her hair off perfectly and the lighter purple eye-shadow and clear lip-gloss to only give shine made it look all the better. The shows she'd gotten with the dress.

She smiled upon seeing me, tears welling in her eyes as she swallowed. "You look good, BB," she said and we let out tearful, quiet laughs.

But then, before we could say anything else, the music started and with excited smiles, we parted as Abby walked toward my fiancé. I envied her as I practically jumped, vibrating against my father. The need and want to be up there already, to see my Edward, was maddening and I couldn't help but groan when Dad held onto me tighter.

Alice walked after Abby, also at a measured pace and my eyes followed her until she disappeared around the corner. I sighed, my mind squealing at the thought that everyone had gone past – Rosalie was playing the wedding march on Edward's piano, so she wasn't part of the bridal party – and it was me next.

That 'next' because a 'now' in just a few seconds and I took a few deep breaths.

"You ok, Bells," Dad murmured to me as we slowly started walking toward my fiancé.

_Damn stupid special walking pace… hurry the fuck up! _My mind growled and I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head to dispel the thoughts from my head so I could focus. I looked up at my father and nearly choked on my own tears at the sight before me.

My father was crying.

Charlie Swan was crying. Now, Charlie Swan was a cop, a fuckin' good one at that – otherwise he wouldn't be a bloody Chief of police, would he? – but he was also a father… _my _father and I'd never seen him cry before. The only time I had was when Mum had taken me away – breaking up with Dad in the process – and we'd left him alone in Forks.

I smiled at the sight of my father's tears. For such a brave, strong hearted man to be crying at my wedding was… well, it was just something else and I giggled, sniffling. "I'm fine, Dad," I said, wiping my eyes, careful to not smudge the make-up. "Everything's fine. Now, let's get going," I said, putting on my composed game face. "We've got an aisle to walk up, but it's a special mission because neither of us – and I'm looking at you, Dad – can trip and fall. That would be just my luck on my wedding day," I finished with an exaggerated sigh and I could see that it was taking everything in him to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"Right you are, Bella," he chuckled softly, his eyes warm. "Let's get you up there to your Edward. I hear he's been pacing and pretty nervous."

"Of course he has," I muttered dryly, smiling despite myself. Whilst I didn't know why Edward was nervous – even now, on our wedding day – it was just so like Edward and I had expected him to be… well, for lack of a better word, _frantic_.

The next couple of steps before we rounded the corner – which would then put me in Edward's view and Edward in mine – were as fast as the tempo of the music… and my father… would allow. As soon as we rounded the corner, my eyes whirled to the front and landed on Edward.

My breathing stopped and tears welled in my eyes as a lump formed in my throat.

"Oh my god," I whispered, a slow smiling taking its place on my face as the tears became too much as they slipped down my face noiselessly.

From the look that was on Edward's face – which had been nervous until our eyes met – I knew he heard me and I smiled wider as he swallowed emotionally.

"Bella, calm down," Dad muttered to me, wincing. My eyes glanced down, unwilling to slip away from Edward's face and I realized that because I'd become so emotional, my nails had come out and were currently digging into my father's arm.

"Shit, sorry," I muttered back and he patted my hand as I got myself under control, making the nails go back to their original way.

Finally – finally – we make it to my Edward and Dad took my hand and placed it in Edward's the traditional gesture older than time itself, I was sure.

"I love you," Edward whispered emotionally and I closed my eyes, breathing in and out deeply, trying to control my emotions. "You look beautiful," he continued, his eyes wandering over me as if I was the most precious thing in the world to him.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, finally under some amount of control. "And you don't look too bad yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>That's nearly a thousand words of their wedding right there. Next week we'll finish off all the wedding and reception stuff and then... honeymoon = lemons!<strong>

**Just a note, if you want to see the dresses for Alice and Rose and Esme (or anyone else) I will find some links and put them up on the next chapter (promise). I just didn't find it necessary as whilst the characters are mentioned, their dresses are not. *Shrugs***

**Let me know, loverlies :)**

**Please review and I'll see you for that double posting - which will catch us up - next week!**

**bexie25**


	21. Chapter 20: Husband and Wife

**Hi everyone,**

**First, a random fact...**

**Random fact: This is the second wedding ceremony I've ever written, but the first in a long chapter. It was also the first that I've written for a vamp/human relationship, so basically, I'm a newbie – ESPECIALLY to supernatural weddings. The first ever ceremony I wrote was in my drabble "**_**How to Save a Life**_**" so that was definitely easier to write.**

**Second, this chapter is just over 900 words. It's a page and a half, which is short, but today I promised you two chapters. Here's one of 'em. :)**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>The ceremony transpired smoothly, with Edward and me in a daze. Our eyes were only for each other as soon as my father had placed my hand in Edward's.<p>

We only break through the daydream-like state when Angela's Father, Father Weber, begins the vows.

Edward's eyes were shining as he looked into mine, speaking the words in his perfect, velvety cadence after Father Weber. Father Weber was, of course, practiced but Edward and I had decided to alter the vows to match those that would have been used in 1918 and even he could not match Edward as he spoke the words perfectly.

Having not really heard Edward speak in such a way, I was pleasantly surprised as I listened to him speak the vows. Of course I'd heard it on occasion, but fuck, Edward's voice when he spoke like that… with such love in his eyes… was fucking mind-boggling.

Then, it was my turn, and our roles and reactions switched. Suddenly, Edward was the one with the love nearly pouring out of him through tears – not that that hadn't been the case, anyway – and I was the one who was speaking in a low, strong voice… close to fucking losing it.

When Edward slipped the ring – which had also been his mother's marital ring, but modified to fit my 'personality' and style more – onto my finger, I nearly cried. As it was, I could feel the tears welling, dangerously close to spilling over and running down my cheeks. Edward looked like he wanted to embrace me and kiss me, but after struggling he restrained himself… which in turn made me giggle.

"Forever."

The whispered word caressed my skin as it washed over me and I relaxed, smiling up at him and nodding. I picked up his ring from Alice's hand, throwing her a smile and tried to contain myself so my nails didn't come out. I took a few deep breaths and once I was sure of myself, I took his hand in my left one.

I heard him gasp at the feeling of the cold metallic ring that was now on my finger as it touched his hand. He swallowed when I looked up at him and I smiled, the tears now escaping as I sniffled, and carefully slid the ring onto his finger before grasping his hand in both of mine, just as he had done.

"Forever," I whispered and he smiled, nodding, our eyes shining with mutual love for each other. To others, it may have seemed love-struck and a teenage funk or something, but to us, the small sentiment meant the world and more.

As it had happened so many times before, Father Weber broke us out of our daze, but this time, we didn't mind. This time, it was to pronounce us as husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," he said, smirking slightly at Edward. Edward grimaced and I knew instantly that I didn't want to know what that was about.

But then, as Edward turned his gaze onto me and he smiled, I felt everything shifting. For not the first time, everything around us dissipated as Edward closed in on me, leaning down. His arms wound around my waist and on instinct, my own wrapped around his neck, tightly. I grasped the hair at the back of his neck when he leaned down and pressed his lips against first my cheeks, and then over my closed eyes and then, finally, against my lips.

The applause was like a roar, deafening, as we kissed. I could hear, with my naturally enhanced reading, the sounds of comments of disappointment and a few in vain speculations as to why we'd gotten married in the first place. But, as Edward growled lowly and murmured "mine" against my lips, I let that all go.

I focused on Edward and moaned quietly when he traced his tongue against my lips. I was crushed against his form, his arms comfortably restricting around my waist as he thrust his tongue into my mouth and explored it thoroughly.

It was amazing. The feelings that coursed through my body as we kissed and the obvious weight of Edward's mother's rings, _my _rings both grounded me and sent me soaring. I was on cloud nine as Edward kissed me, my only thought being: _if this is our first kiss as husband and wife, then what'll our first time making love be like?_

I started quivering at the thought and decided that I needed to control myself, but that was impossible. Love, need, fire, passion, exultation and every colourful, good emotion under the fucking rainbow flowed through Edward and me, just like the electricity we felt every time we touched.

The kiss must have lasted longer than what was normal, because I could suddenly hear the sounds of Emmett's 'whoops'. I had to stop myself from growling and flipping him the bird, but that didn't help Edward. He growled in warning, but otherwise kept kissing me without a care in the world.

When we were panting and finally somewhat satisfied, we broke the kiss, only to lean our foreheads against the others.

"Forever, my love," he whispered softly, the sound hoarse from the aftermath of our kiss. "I love you."

I beamed at the words, my emotions soaring again, barely controlled but when I looked into his eyes, I became grounded. "I love you… and I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not totally confident with this chapter, but I think it's good and it fits these two.<strong>

**Please review and I'll see you later on tonight,**

**bexie25**


	22. Chapter 21: The Speech

**Hello Everyone!**

**This was a different format than I'd originally planned, but it was the only way that I could write the chapter… and I preferred it this way, too. Let's see what you think…**

**Oh and I'm sorry, but I had to half the reception chapter. This has a memory of Emmett's speech in it and it took up more time than I thought it would… oh, well… it's funny and so fucking Emmett.**

**Go on… read it and I'll see you down the bottom.**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and most of the reception's more traditional aspects had already transpired. We had yet to have our first dance, but dinner was done and so was the cutting of the cake, etcetera. In fact, the dancing was next.<p>

I looked up at Edward and smiled, chuckling as I remembered Emmett's speech.

"_Oh, god," Edward breathed, muttering under his breath. He was eyeing Emmett as he walked up to the microphone. Edward's hand, which was holding mine, tightened around it as he read his brother's thoughts and I gripped back to show my support._

_Inside, I was in silent hysterics. I knew that Emmett's speech was going to be hilariously embarrassing, but really… what could one person do to stop Emmett? The answer? Absolutely fucking nothing; we'd just have to grin and bear it and then corner the boisterous idiot the first chance we got._

_Emmett grinned at me and Edward, making my husband – it sent shivers down my spine to think let alone say the word – growl and glare at him. He chuckled then turned to the mike. He tapped on it as if to make sure that it was working and grinned even harder when he was sure that it was._

"_Ah, good, it's working," he started. He looked out at everyone and smiled. "My name is Emmett, for those who don't know me, and I'm Edward's brother. I'm the older, funnier and certainly better looking one, just to clarify and the beautiful girl over there–" he pointed in the direction of the table that seated Rosalie and Jasper "–is my wife. Anyways, uh, we're here for a reason and that is to celebrate the love that my brother and his new wife share."_

So far, so good, _I thought to myself, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. _But Emmett is up to something, I'm sure.

"_Boy, have I got some stories to share and the first one will have to be a little information on what Edward was like before he met his Bella." He grinned over at us and Edward muttered under his breath as I giggled. "Now, for starter, for a few years there, I thought Eddie was gay. I mean, he showed absolutely _no_ interest in girls – quite the opposite – and was pretty much a loner. He was definitely no fun. Then, Bells came in and he's happy as a rat on drugs – which is not normal for our Edward – and he's fun now."_

_Edward growled under his breath at the sound of laughter that roared through the tent. The reception was in the Cullens extensive back yard amongst the trees and wildlife; it was truly beautiful, the way the white but soft lights were wound around the trees like vines. Lights hang from the trees to light the area and the tables and it was now a cool, but not too cool, night._

_Emmett went on for only a few minutes more, but the damage was done. However, I was pleased to hear what he said at the end as he softened the blow. He looked over at me and Edward and spoke direction to his brother at first. "Edward you better take care of her because if you don't, I'll rip you a new one. And Bella… don't let him get all brooding and stubborn on you – it's in his nature, but I'm sure you can change that. Love you both, and congratulations."_

_He made a move as if to get off the 'stage' and walk back, but then he said "oh" and grabbed the mike again. "Just one last thing," he said, grinning evilly at us as he said, "I'm surprised they've lasted this long and I can guarantee that after tonight, they won't be contactable for a _while_. Night, folks."_

_And then he walked off as if he hadn't just said the most inappropriate thing ever._

"_I'm gonna kill him," Edward muttered to me and I grinned._

"_I'll help," I said softly._

"Mrs Cullen," Edward whispered in my ear and I gasped, looking up at him.

I relaxed into his arms as we rocked from side to side, my back to his chest. We had separated ourselves from the rest of our guests for just a few minutes before we were due to have our first dance and I was revelling in being alone with my husband.

"Yes, Mr Cullen," I purred, turning around and locking my arms around his neck. I leaned up and kissed him passionately, and soon enough, we were losing ourselves in each other.

That was, until we heard Alice calling our names. We sighed and broke apart, looking over at her expectantly.

She beamed. "It's time!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter, but I felt the need to end it there. Next week's chapter will be predominantly their first dance but of course we need to get into the honeymoon.<strong>

**Please review and I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but let me know what you thought. The next chapter should not be done through the schedule as I still owe you a chapter. So, next Thursday's chapter will be them leaving for their honeymoon up to them arriving at Isle Esme. **

**Of course they're going there!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**

**PS – I have a new vamp-human fourshot up called **_**Above all Else**_**. Please take a look at the first chapter and review to let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up by tomorrow night my time. So… less than 24 hours.**


	23. Chapter 22: Everything I Do

**Hello**

**As you can see from the whatever you call it on the right, this chapter is a long one. It's around 1700 words, and the only reason I didn't cut it is because we need to get into the honeymoon and I owe you a really long chapter to make up for the last few which have been **_**really **_**short.**

**One more thing: the dress that Bella puts on near the end of the chapter is on my photobucket in I'm a Girl with Power's album. Here's the link to it the picture: **_**s1108 . photobucket albums/h411/bexie25/Im%20a%20Girl%20with%20Power/?action=view¤t=Bellasdressforaftertheweddin g . jpg**_

**The song that Edward and Bella dance to is Bryan Adams' _Everything I Do... I Do it For You_. I have Edward singing it in here, but it's basically me borrowing Bryan Adams' voice and pretending that that voice is Edward's. Here's the link... I suggest you listen to it: **_**youtube watch?v = ZGoWtY_h4xo**_

**I don't really have much to say that I'm not saying down the bottom, so… enjoy this long chapter, read the AN down the bottom and then… review!**

* * *

><p>"Edward," I said warningly, smirking up at him.<p>

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. "Yes, my wife?"

I purred at the name, shocked to hear it from his lips. Of course, it wasn't the first time he'd called me that since the ceremony, but each time it shocked me just as much as it had the time before. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close, my lips finding his ear. "I love it when you call me that, Mr Cullen."

"I only speak the truth, Mrs Cullen," he purred back and I smiled, laying my head on his chest.

We were in the middle of the wooden dance floor that Alice had constructed now, and the music was about to begin for our first dance. Edward wasn't telling me what it was, as he was the one who picked the music out, and I was trying to get him to tell me.

"Please, baby," I whispered, looking at him through widened eyes, pouting. I had to admit, I was pulling out all the stops, but I just really wanted to know!

He chuckled, but there was an edge to it that told me that my "pulling out all the stops" was kinda working. He leaned down over me, his lips finding my ear this time. "Bella, my love, you will find out in exactly 3… 2… 1…" his voice trailed off and the music found precedence because of my curiosity as it began.

Immediately, my eyes watered and my breath hitched.

It was Edward; he was singing. From the words, I could tell that this song was for me and that made me all the more emotional. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest, listening to the words as Edward guided me into the dance. It was nothing over the top, just a little bit of swaying, a few dips here and there.

It was us, and so was the song.

_Look into my eyes, you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart, search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<em>

Behind my closed eyelids, I was trying my damnedest to not cry. But the words in this song and the emotion that Edward sang with made it hard; so fucking hard. I found myself waiting, on edge, to hear more – to hear more of his love for me.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do, I do it for you<em>

I sniffled and opened my eyes, blinking away the tears so I could see Edward's face. I feel Edward's cool hands as they grasped my face and I melted into his touch. "I know you do, Edward. I know, believe me I do… and I do the exact same thing."

He smiled sweetly down at me, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against mine. "I know," he whispered.

_Look into your heart, you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am, take my life  
>I would give it all, I would sacrifice<em>

"Oh, Edward, you're killing me," I whispered softly to him. Since I'd opened my eyes, they hadn't left his, hadn't even blinked away. My eyes were _glued _to his, and vice versa.

"I love you," he whispered simply. And it was, it was the simplest fact in the world, our love for one another. I settled into his arms as he moved us, guided us in our dance, listening to the words of the song. We didn't speak again, not until the song was finished, but that, again, was just so like us.

We were comfortable in our own skin together. We didn't need chatter; it was one of the many things that I'd always loved about us, our love, and our connection.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do, I do it for you<br>Oh yeah_

_There's no love, like your love  
>And no other, could give more love<br>There's nowhere, unless you're there  
>All the time, all the way, yeah<em>

_Look into your heart, baby_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<em>  
><em>Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you<em>  
><em>Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you<em>

_You know it's true_  
><em>Everything I do, oh, I do it for you<em>

_Everything I do, darling_  
><em>And we'll see it through<em>  
><em>Oh we'll see it through<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_Yeah!_

_Look into your heart_  
><em>You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for<em>  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_I'll be there, yeah_  
><em>I'll walk the wire<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah<em>

The song was a long one. It went for at least six minutes, and the last two minutes were the part that led up to a soft ending. It was beautiful and when it ended, and the other guests were invited to start dancing around us, we did not move.

Our eyes suddenly found each other, and I whimpered at the look of love in his eyes and the pure happiness that lit up his gorgeous features. I grasped his head in my hands and leaned up, attacking his mouth with mine.

The kiss was needy. It was different to the many that we had shared. Yes, we had had our fair share of frantic, loving, needy kisses, but fuck… this one was just different. It was more intense, more consuming. It was the kiss that was leading up to our wedding night.

The mere thought of what was to come set my bits off in delight. My core tingled as my stomach did anticipating little flips. I broke the kiss and stared at Edward, licking my dry lips, wondering if he was feeling what I was.

He smirked at me, and I knew he did.

_**~oOo~**_

After countless more activities, it was finally time to go.

However, this didn't really work for me and Edward, because in order to be able to leave, Edward and I had to part ways and get dressed into more… casual clothes.

"Edward, let the girl alone for Christ's sake," Alice growled under her breath. I giggled against Edward's lips at the sound of her annoyance, but otherwise didn't move. And nor did Edward; we both stayed there, rooted to the spot, wrapped around each other as we kissed languidly.

It was fantastic.

"Bella, Edward, if you want to catch that plane, you'll stop with the kissy-face and get ready," Alice said again and, again, was ignored.

"Edward, I will tell Bella where you're taking her. So help me god, I will," she said warningly and Edward growled, ripping his lips from mine and whipping his head around to look at her.

"You wouldn't dare," he said angrily and she smirked, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" She said and Edward sighed, a growl coming through from the rush of air as he did so.

"Fine," Edward said, looking at her. "But at least allow me just one more kiss," he said and I hummed as he threaded his fingers into my hair and kissed me soundly once more.

When we broke apart, I brought my thumb up to wipe away the evidence of our kissing on my lips as I walked backwards toward Alice. Edward growled at me, obviously knowing what I was doing and I giggled as I ran up the stairs.

"Don't take too long," he muttered under his breath and I smiled.

"I won't," I said simply and Alice chuckled as she dragged me into her bedroom.

She sat me on the bed and stood there in front of me, smiling. "Right, your clothes are laid out for you on the bed just next to you – as you can see – and the suitcases are already in the car. I've packed your handbag with everything you'll need as well. Really, all you have to do now, is get dressed in those–" she pointed to the items of clothing that were beside me "–and get dressed.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Ok, Alice, now get out of here so I can do that."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding, "Right, yes, of course."

I shook my head as she ran – at her species' natural speed – out of the room, before turning my attention to the clothes on the bed. I hopped off said bed and stared at them, my hands on my hips.

After surveying them, I decided to just put them on. I twitched my nose and my wedding dress and the shoes, the jewellery were all off and in Alice's closet. I picked up the dress on the bed, which was knee-length and was about to put it on when something caught my eye.

I narrowed me eyes, wanting to see whatever it was a little clearer and smiled when I say Alice's note.

_Just twitch your hair down so it looks natural. Don't bother putting it up; I don't anymore because Edward just pulls it out again!_

I chuckled at her silliness and put the dress on. I stepped into the black heels and walked over to the mirror. I twitched my nose again, to get all the wrinkles out of the dress and then snapped my fingers, my hair changing styles in the next second.

I waited for a few more minutes because everyone was still here and then, finally, I took my apparently pre-packed handbag and walked out and down the stairs.

As soon as I saw Edward waiting there, in comfortable, black dress pants – slacks – and a blue, button up shirt, I saw nothing else. I licked my lips at the sight, smirking because I knew that every woman in the room – except those of his own family and my family – wanted him. I smirked harder because they couldn't have him; he was mine.

When I reached him, his arm encircled my waist and his lips met my ear. "You look beautiful, Mrs Cullen."

I blushed and smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself, my husband."

We looked in each other's eyes a moment more and I knew that this was right. I knew that this was where I was supposed to be.

Edward, seeing this, smiled widely at me and we kissed quickly before Alice interrupted us again.

When we looked at her, she was beaming. "It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so technically, this is right where I'm supposed to be now. I told you that Thursday's chapter – and this is not Thursday's chapter, this is the chapter that I owe you – would be of them leaving up to getting to Isle Esme. Well, that's right.<strong>

**And besides… this chapter is 700+ words **_**over **_**this story's normal chapter limit. Of course, I owed it to you because the last few chapters have been shorter than usual and I'm sorry. But know that the rest won't be **_**quite **_**this long.**

**Please review and I'll see you on Thursday, so… five days. **

**bexie25**


	24. Chapter 23: Goodbyes

**Hello my faithful, loverly readers!**

**This is over 1000 words. I'm glad to tell you all that longer chapters are coming out a lot easier so short chapters are hopefully gone.**

**Unfortunately, this chapter ends with them leaving. I didn't quite get up to what I had hoped to get into this chapter, but it'll have to be left to the next chapter.**

**Hope you like this chapter and you're satisfied with how long it is. I know the last one was longer, but this is over the "expected" word limit for this story.**

**Readers of O&C, I'm sorry for no update. I have no idea what's going on with Wiccan because she hasn't answered yet. As soon as I get an answer, I'll let you all know somehow but I flatly refuse to add **_**another **_**AN to that story. It's got enough already.**

**Anyways… on with the story and I'll see you down the bottom! **

* * *

><p>More traditions ensued. Before I knew it, Edward and I were being hauled – by Alice, the ever annoying pixie that you just couldn't help but love – through a long, human arch to the door. Edward led me through them and we laughed as we tried to get out, ducking down to avoid hitting someone.<p>

The goodbyes that then ensued were long, tedious and hard. For most of the unsuspecting people in the room, this would be the last time they saw me outside of school.

My parents weren't anywhere in the room, and I knew the Cullens were planning on saying their private goodbyes to us outside near the car. Edward, with an all-knowing look and a kiss led me outside and I smiled when I heard the guests all huddle to get a view from the door.

Edward and I split, both of us going to our parents. I was a little hesitant when I saw my mother and my father standing there together. Of course, they'd been on good terms since the end of their relationship but from how Dad looked at Renée, I knew he wanted more. He wanted his wife back, but she, unfortunately, was married to Phil, a younger man.

Yeah, that would hurt.

But that wasn't the only reason I found this whole thing awkward. I hadn't talked to my mother since she told me what that fucking dream meant. Hell, I hadn't even really talked to her during the wedding or the reception!

Mum smiled at me and walked forward. I glanced at Dad and gave him a look, to which he nodded. Dad and I were able to read each other, a fact that I was glad about. He stayed put as mum came forward, and when she stopped in front of me, she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and because my anger had dissipated, that was all it took. I sighed, my throat constricting with emotion and walked forward, throwing my arms around her neck. "Oh, baby," she sighed, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, mum," I said and she nodded, relaying the same to me before stepping back.

I looked to Dad then, who seemed touched by our display. He walked to me, his eyes full of awe and pride and love as he cupped my cheeks. I gasped at the shocking touch.

Dad loved silently; he was the silent type. He wasn't loud about his love, but it was rather the little things that he did that showed his feelings for another person. It was one of the things I loved most about him.

He ignored my shock and smiled, tears shining in his eyes. "You are the greatest thing I've ever done. I don't regret you, Bella, and I'm sorry if you ever thought that I did."

I shook my head emphatically. "Never," I rasped, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I never doubted that you loved me, Dad. I know how you work, remember."

He chuckled and leaned back to look at me. "You'll always be my daughter."

I smiled and nodded before whispering back, "And you'll always be my Daddy."

He smiled, and nodded, resuming his awkward way of loving people. I looked at my parents for a second longer before I was suddenly hauled up into someone's arms.

"For fuck's sake, Emmett," I laughed, my body suspended in the air as he picked me up in a crushing bear-hug. "Put me down!"

He laughed in his obvious, boisterous manner before doing so and I glared at him as he looked at me. At least he attempted to be sheepish.

Rose was next. She smiled and hugged me, whispering quickly in my ear her wishes for us to have a good time and congratulations. When she stepped back and released me, I smiled at her and thanked her.

And that was that with Rose.

Alice and Jasper were next. It was actually quite funny in retrospect to watch how they acted both with me, and with each other. Alice was the bouncy one, as was to be expected, whilst Jasper was the calm and quiet one. In the end they both hugged me and wished us a safe trip and fun honeymoon.

It was strange, how nervous I felt as I walked over to Edward's parents. I could hear Edward as he spoke with mine, my father making sure he knew what would happen to him if he failed to look after me. I almost laughed when he mentioned a shot gun and how being a cop made my father really good at hiding bodies.

Esme hugged me first. "Oh, dear, you have no idea how happy you've made him." She leaned back and clutched my face in her hands, her beaming, beautiful face looking even more beautiful because of how happy she was. "Thank you. You really do complete this family, Bella. You've changed us in the best way possible."

I could only nod. My emotions were starting to get to me now and there'd be no stopping me if I started to fucking cry a river.

Carlisle laughed at his happy, exuberant, loving wife and hugged me to him as soon as I was free. He released me soon and smiled down at me. "Thank you, really, Bella. You have no idea what you've done for our family – for Edward. He's a changed… _man_."

His eyes lit up with amusement as the word slipped from his lips and I threw my head back, laughing. Suddenly, arms were around my waist and I sighed indulgently as I smelled Edward's amazing scent. I turned to him, wrapping my arms around him and watching his face as he looked at his 'father'.

"Don't scare her too much, Dad," he said and I looked over at Esme and Carlisle. It wasn't often that one of the Cullen kids called either of them 'dad' or 'mum', but when they did, the effects were amazing. You could see how happy it made them and I knew from the way Esme gushed and Carlisle beamed, swallowing that it made them happier than anything else.

Soon enough, though, it was time and Edward led us to the car. We turned around and waved goodbye again before Edward took my hand and helped me into the car. I smiled at his gentlemanly ways and he winked, shooting me his sexy crooked smile in response.

He got into the car beside me and I was thankful that the windows were up and tinted. The sound of their shouts and laughs were loud enough with our enhanced hearing.

But none of that mattered as I looked at my husband.

Because all that mattered was him.

And as Edward took my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, he turned on the car. Soon, we were speeding away into the night, away from our past and toward our future.

And… toward our honeymoon and wedding night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, that'll be in the next chapter. I can't promise anything, but I'll see what I can do. It most likely won't be though because this Bella really wants to go into detail. <strong>

**See you next week and please spoil me with reviews!**

**bexie25**


	25. Chapter 24: Impatience

**Hi Everyone**

**Ok, this is hands down my favourite fucking chapter of the series. Yes, that's right, the **_**series**_**.**

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, but I realised a few hours after uploading it that I'd forgotten to add in Bella's goodbye with Abby... whoops!**

**This chapter is just so sweet and funny… but let's see what you think, eh?**

**On with the reading, loveys. **

* * *

><p>"London?"<p>

"No."

"Hm… France?"

"No, Bella."

"Ok. Scotland?"

"_Bella_…"

"Ok, ok… obviously not _Scotland_. So maybe… Italy?"

"… Definitely not," Edward looked over at me, sending me a quick look that said something along the lines of 'what are you thinking?' I immediately understood and I shrugged. "Well… help me out here, Edward. With the amount of information you're getting out, how could I know you wouldn't be taking us there? Even with who lives there…" I trailed off as I looked into Edward's beautiful eyes.

He smirked at me, leaning over to kiss me. I moaned into the kiss and just before I could deepen it, Edward pulled back. He looked into my eyes deeply, dazzling me, and I was a fucking goner. His lips mere centimetres away and his cold breath brushing against my lips, making me want to lick them. His eyes darkened immediately as he saw the lust in my arms, but when he spoke, his voice is hoarse.

"Mrs Cullen, you are making it very hard for me to keep this a surprise," he whispered and I moaned at the taste of his breath.

"Well maybe I want it to be… _hard_," I said, my eyes smouldering and he clenched his eyes closed, groaning. I smirked then, feeling nothing but pride.

"I'm still not going to tell you," he whispered against my lips, already leaning in to kiss my lips.

I smirked, "Ok," I said and then I turned back to my magazine, ignoring him.

He chuckled and shook his head, turning back to the book he was reading, but his hand curled around mine. Wordlessly, without looking at each other, we shared a smile.

The rest of the hour's wait was spent in silence, our hands linked as we contentedly sat in blissful silence.

_**~oOo~**_

"Edward," I said, looking over at my husband, the man in question.

He smirked, not looking at me, as he continued to read his book. His eyes flashed to my face, but his head did not move as I turned to fully face him. "Yes, love?"

I smiled sweetly. "We're on the plane now. Can you tell where it's landing?"

He sighed and looked over at me, "Unfortunately, no. Not yet."

I frowned, pouting. "Can you at least tell me how long until we land?"

His gaze softened and he nodded, "not long; about four hours to go now."

"But we've been on the plane for ten hours," I said and he smiled at me, lifting his hand to caress my cheek before he kissed it.

"I love you, my wife," he said to me sweetly, whispering. "Get some sleep."

Then… he turned back to his fucking book and I settled back into my first class seat and fell asleep, a smile on my face.

And as usual, my husband starred in my dreams.

_**~oOo~**_

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up," Edward sang in my ear and I groaned lowly, pouting and turning in the direction of his voice. Slowly, I peeled my eyelids back and looked into his eyes.

"Hi, baby," I said, blinking slowly. Yawning and stretching, I sat the chair up and leaned over to kiss Edward on the lips. He cupped my right cheek – I was sitting on his left, next to the window – and deepened the kiss. I hummed when he finally stopped the kiss, licking my lips.

"We're about to land," he said and I looked out the window immediately, looking for clues.

I gasped, my head flying around and I gaped at Edward, "Rio? Rio de Janeiro?" I looked back at Edward, a huge smile on my face and I did something I hardly ever did; I squealed. He chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"Enjoyed the surprise?" He asked me, love and happiness shining in his eyes.

I hummed, nodding slowly as I straddled him. "Yeah… it was… it was worth it."

He smiled, "that's what I thought."

"So we're staying here?" I asked and he paused.

"Ah, no," he said, looking away. "But it's not too far away. Perhaps half an hour away."

He said nothing more, and for once… I didn't ask.

_**~oOo~**_

"A boat?" I asked Edward, looking over at him. He was already in said boat, holding his hand out toward me, his irresistible crooked smile blessing his heart-breaking face. "Ok, first a plane trip that's nearly fifteen hours and now a boat? Just how far away is this place again?"

He smiled, leaning over toward me a little more. "About half an hour," he whispered and I looked into his eyes for a moment before biting my lip and smiling.

I took his hand and he helped me get on the boat. As soon as my feet were flat on the ground, his arms snaked around my waist and I kissed him, looking up into his eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered. "This is… this is amazing. I love you so much, Mr Cullen."

He beamed at me, "and I love you, Mrs Cullen."

"Come on," I whispered, smiling up at him. "Let's get this over with so we can enjoy our two weeks of paradise alone together. I have a few plans for you…"

"Oh?" He said, sounding terribly innocent. "And what plans are they?"

I shivered at the seductive lilt in his voice, licking my lips and wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned up, my lips at his ear as I breathed, "Plans that involve as little clothes as possible… preferably none."

He growled, his right arm constricting around my waist as he used the other to turn on the boat. I smiled, leaning my head against his chest as the boat started to speed up, the wind blowing around my face.

"I love you," I said, chuckling slightly. "I've lost count of how many times I've told you that, but it's still true."

Edward's eyes were lit with warmth and happiness. He looked into my eyes, searching them before he leaned in to kiss me. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Is it <em>your <em>favourite chapter of the series? It seriously is mine.**

**Oh and next chapter... it's time. :D**

**Please review and I'll see you in exactly a week.**

**bexie25**


	26. Chapter 25: Nerves

**Hello**

**I know, it's late but I said over on my drabble that I wanted to post this chapter and the next right after the other... or at least, without a week between the updates.**

**No, before you wonder/ask, this chapter is not THE chapter. It is the ride on boat over/pre-nerves/arrival chapter.**

**:)**

**Hope you like it... and the next chapter will be up in the next two hours.**

* * *

><p>The boat ride to the island was one that I paid no attention to. I was too nervous to pay attention to anything, really; my mind was consumed by the thoughts of what was to come.<p>

I knew I had no reason to be nervous; I was, after, all only half-human, which meant that Edward would not be able to hurt me. There'd be no bruises, and whilst Edward would have to hold back somewhat, it wouldn't be nearly as much as it would have been if I was fully human. I wasn't as fragile as that… a fact I was glad about.

I also knew that Edward loved me completely and utterly and we were meant for each other. We were now married, husband and wife, and all we had to do was consummate that bond. The nervous butterflies within my stomach held no real, valid reason and yet… there were there.

And I knew exactly why, though logically, it was a moot point.

Edward loved me. Edward would never hurt me. Edward had already seen me with more than half of my clothes of and I him. So why then was I nervous about his reaction to my body? Why did I feel as if some part of me was inadequate? I'd always felt as if I wasn't enough for him, only to be proven wrong at every turn.

I breathed in and out, inhaling through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. Every time I inhaled Edward's scent I felt my body and mind relax as I leaned against him. I felt his muscles as he worked the boat, driving it with the precision of a practiced, experienced man. It all made my want for him more apparent and I smiled when I vaguely – because of how deep in thought I was – heard him growl under his breath.

The amount of time that we spent on that boat was immeasurable. I had no way of knowing how long the journey had taken, but suddenly, the boat was slowing. Of course, the only way I actually knew this was because I could feel the wind blowing my hair weakening with each second, the wind growing faint against my skin.

"I love you, Mr Cullen," I whispered, unable to stop myself. It seemed as though since we'd gotten on this boat, I had no verbal filter; everything I said came out of instinct.

Edward's lips pressed against my hair and I felt him breathe in my scent in deep, slow pulls. "I love you, too, Mrs Cullen. More than you'll ever know," that last part was whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it and I turned to him, looking up at his beautiful face.

I gasped; he looked even more handsome than I'd expected. I hadn't looked up at him since we'd left the port, but looking at him now, pure Edward, with just the moonlight reflected against him… it was surreal. There was literally no one word to describe how he looked.

He smiled down at me, as if he knew what I was thinking but said nothing. After a few moments of simply looking at the enigma that was my beautiful husband and mate, I remembered why I'd looked at him in the first place.

"Why do you say that, Edward?" I whispered and his eyebrows quirked in both confusion and curiosity. I smiled, quickly clarifying. "Why do you say that you love me more than I could ever fathom? I feel it, see it and live it every day."

He smiled at me, saying nothing as he kissed my forehead and I knew that whilst he was happy with what I was saying, he wouldn't answer my questions. Rather than press for information, I simply hugged his bicep and leaned against him again.

Seconds later, the slowing boat finally stopped and I opened my eyes again. I could hardly see anything but lights and if anything, my heart beat faster as I thought of what was to come. Edward chuckled as he heard it and took my hand, quickly helping me out of the boat. He grabbed our luggage and put them down quickly and wordlessly before turning to me.

We looked at each other, studying each other. On his face was his classic, crooked grin; my favourite on his gorgeous face. His eyes, whilst nervous, were filled with love and want. He was beautiful and he was mine, a fact that made me so fucking proud I could hardly speak.

I knew that I probably looked the same but then, the look in his eyes changed slightly and a mischievous glint shined in them. He took my hand and pulled me to him, making me gasp as my hands came up to press against his lower chest.

We swallowed as we looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Unblinking, we seemed to read each other and we smiled, relaxing as we read exactly the same thing from each other.

But then, that cheeky look in Edward's eyes took precedence and all of the sudden, Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist and he'd knocked my feet from under me. Of course, he caught me before I could hit the floor and my arms instantly and instinctually wrapped around his neck as I squealed. He looked into my eyes, our faces inches from each other and he rubbed the tip of his nose against mine, eskimo kissing me.

Slowly, silently, he walked forward and I leaned my head against his chest, perfectly content. Yes, I was nervous but I knew that tonight, we'd become one; tonight… we'd finally become fully and completely each other's.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter; it is seriously one of my favourites... what do you guys think?<strong>

**Please review and I'll see you soon!**

**bexie25**


	27. Chapter 26: Binding Souls

**Hello**

**Ok, dear readers... _this _is the chapter. Finally, it has come *giggles***

**Again, I like this chapter BUT I'm not sure about the lemon so I need your opinion.**

**I'll see you down the bottom *biting nails***

* * *

><p>He walked through the house, but all I could look at, all I could focus on was him. The house I could see tomorrow, but right now, with what was coming soon all I wanted to see and feel was my husband, my Edward… my mate.<p>

There were no words spoken between the two of us the whole time he walked through the little… well, I wasn't sure what to call it but the words 'house' or 'cottage' seemed to be not a sufficient description. Eventually, however, he stopped and went to put me down. As he did so, I looked around and I gasped.

The room was in pale colours, the walls an off-white. The furniture colours ranged from white to warm beige to a light brown. It was heavenly and as I looked at the bed, my stomach quivered… but in a good way.

Edward cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He smiled, but I could now see the full extent of his nerves and I smiled in return. "Um… I'll go get the luggage," he said and without another word he turned and left the room.

My heart was flying as I walked slowly to the bed. I sat down on it slowly, looking around the room, in awe of how beautiful and perfect it was. I knew that Esme had probably styled this room – if not the whole house – and she'd done an amazing job at it.

Silently, Edward re-entered the room, carrying the suitcases. The silence, however, was not heavy… as always with my other half, it was comfortable. When he'd put the bags down, he looked up at me and his tongue flickered as it swiped across his lower lip.

I smiled at him, swallowing as I opened my arms, wanting him to hold me. He smiled and at a human pace but without caution, he walked toward me before taking me into his arms. I breathed in his scent and was overwhelmed by the feelings of being home and of calmness that filtered through me. The nerves were suddenly gone and when I looked up at his face, into his eyes, I was more confident.

"Make love to me, Edward," I whispered and his breath caught as he searched my eyes. I looked back at him, hardly even blinking and suddenly, we were lying on the bed, Edward on top of me and my legs parted as he lay between them.

"As you wish, my love," he whispered. Slowly, he leaned down and when our lips met, moans filled the room. My arms wound around his neck as he growled deeply in response as he sat up slowly, pulling me onto his lap. My legs wrapped around him with difficulty and we looked up at each other, smiling.

Disentangling ourselves from each other, we climbed off the bed. Edward stood behind me and I closed my eyes as he unzipped my dress. I sighed, my eyes closing as I felt his lips press against the skin of my shoulder blades, my neck and then my spine as it was uncovered. With a tug, he smoothly slipped it off my body and it pooled at my feet.

I turned around and stepped away from it, therefore into his arms. I shivered as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against him. My hands slipped up from my sides and to his chest. He purred as I raked my nails down over his button down covered chest and, empowered, I grinned as I ripped his shirt off.

The buttons flew everywhere, the shirt completely shredded but I couldn't care less. My hands raked down his chest again, right over his nipples and he growled as his eyes rolled back in his head.

But then he stopped me. His long, lean fingers wrapped around my wrists and he walked me back toward the bed. Our foreheads were touching and I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, trusting him completely.

Slowly, Edward pulled of his jeans. As soon as they were off, he pushed me back against the bed, quickly following. Our bodies lined up, every inch touching. Edward's hands caressed my sides as they slid down to my thighs. He looked into my eyes as I arched to undo my bra, promptly throwing it somewhere close to his jeans and my dress.

Edward's eyes slid down to my breasts slowly and his breathing stuttered. He swallowed and glanced up at my face as he slowly leaned down. When his perfect lips wrapped around my nipple, I let out a 'meow' quite literally and my face instantly flushed red. Edward, however, paid no mind… even purring in response as he flicked the tip of his tongue against my nipple.

I vaguely heard the sound of ripping fabric, but as Edward's fingers grazed against my lips then slowly entered my core, I couldn't think of anything else. Shuddering and calling Edward's name, I came.

Edward kissed my lips, his tongue rubbing against mine and we both purred. Edward settled in between my legs and aligned his length with my core. He paused and leaned his forehead against mine, our breaths mingling and shared.

"If I hurt you, stop me, love," he whispered and then, he slowly pushed forward.

I gasped, arching into him both in pain and pleasure. The feeling of our souls binding and fusing together was incredible but the pain had me screwing my eyes shut. Edward whispered sweet nothings, his lips grazing my skin as he tried to distract me from the pain, slowly pushing forward until he was all the way in.

And then, he stopped and waited. I breathed in slow, deep breaths, listening to his beautiful voice as he spoke. Slowly, I relaxed and when I opened my eyes, wrapping my arms and legs around him – the movement making me gasp and him growl in pleasure – I nodded. "Move, baby, move in me, please."

Slowly, and always looking into my eyes, he pulled slowly back until just the tip of him was left within me. Then he pushed forward and I arched into him, whimpering. His hands caressed my sides briefly before they moved to my breasts and I screwed my eyes shut in pleasure as he angled his hips _just right_.

"Yes, Edward," I gasped, looking into his eyes as my love for him grew.

His thrusts grew faster, harder and his eyes were ever black. Our eyes connected, filled with love and our gasps, moans, growls and purrs filled the room as we steadily climbed higher in the abyss of pleasure.

Edward's hand slipped down my chest and my abdomen, all the way to my core and I gasped, letting out a loud purr as his fingers grazed lightly against my clit. My back arched and I let out a shout of exultation – screaming out his name – as I clenched around him, wave after wave of pleasure shot through me.

Edward gave a few more thrusts before throwing his head back and roaring my name out in his release. Gasping each other's name, he collapsed next to me and pulled me to him. I closed my eyes and, with him still inside me, I slowly fell asleep, content and completely happy for the first time in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it, guys?<strong>

**Let me know and I'll see you next week for the morning after.**

**First times are always awkward for me... the lemons will get better, I promise.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	28. Chapter 27: Morning After

**Hello!**

**These chapters now are coming to me so much easier and I like them so much more than I like any of the others. The past few chapters have all been things I really, really like. **

**Lemon ahead! ;)**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, I'd never felt better. I stretched and yawned, realising quickly that I was lying on my front.<p>

I also realised that Edward wasn't in bed. I frowned as I looked around the room before using my extra hearing to see if I could hear him throughout the house. I smiled when I heard him in the kitchen and I got out of bed, walking over to my suitcase.

I used my powers to levitate it onto the bed and unzip it. I walked over to it, determined to find something snug and relaxing because right now, I was a little sore down there. And besides, there was always time to seduce my husband _after _breakfast.

I gasped when I saw the contents of my suitcase, cursing the fact that I'd just let Alice pack for me without saying no. Sure, I couldn't pack the whole case without getting some idea of where we were going, but fuck!

The whole suitcase was _filled _with lingerie… of all types. There were lacy, silk, sheer, see-through baby dolls, thongs and corsets… you name it, it was in there. And in all colours, too; there was black, white, blue, purple, pink… it was crazy.

I lifted a few of the things out to inspect them, raising my eyebrow. I was thankful, of course, because I knew that these would definitely be used… but it seemed that the plain clothes she'd packed were not in this suitcase.

I sighed, both amused and annoyed before using my powers to get the other suitcase of mine up on the bed. My reaction to the things in there was much better and I smiled because Edward must have told her to pack _my _clothes and not _her clothes for_ _me_.

I picked out my plain, fitted cotton blue t-shirt and a pair of my newest tracksuit pants. Pulling them on, I winced as I started walking out to Edward but after a few minutes, it was easy to ignore.

I smiled the second I saw my Edward, licking my lips. His back was to me as he cooked what smelled like pancakes and he was dressed in only a pair of light grey tracksuit pants. My eyes took in the planes and muscles of his back before flitting down to his lush, sexy, _perfect _ass.

"Morning, my beautiful wife," he said and I could hear the amusement in his voice, though he didn't turn around.

I giggled and walked towards him, not stopping until I was directly behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my forehead against the skin of his gorgeous back, right between his shoulder blades. I pressed a kiss there and whispered, "Morning, my husband."

The silence was comfortable as Edward continued to cook for me. It was strange, too, because we were both so used to the rambunctious members of our family and rarely having a moment alone. It was nice to be alone, too, though and I knew that after we went back we'd want to have time alone way more frequently.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked and I giggled as I ducked under his arm. I was actually pretty damned hungry now that I was faced with food.

"I'm thinking that my husband is sexy and I love his ass," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm also thinking that I like very much being alone with him and that it won't be the same when we go back home." I continued, pausing slightly. "I'm also thinking that I'm really hungry."

Edward laughed, but there was an edge to it that told me my words about being alone and his ass had affected him. I wrapped my arms around him from the side this time, laying my head of his bicep after kissing it.

Edward growled under his breath and I thought I heard him say something like "fuck it" but I couldn't be sure. Either way, in the next second breakfast was forgotten and I was sitting on the table in the middle of the kitchen, looking into the black eyes of my sex-personified husband.

"I need you," he grunted, swallowing as he looked into my eyes. He was standing between my now-parted legs, his hands cupping them as he trailed them up and down slowly. He breathed in a deep breath and growled under his breath as he smelled my arousal, but I couldn't help it. His eyes opened, "I need you, but I need to know if you're too sore. If you are, then I don't mind waiting, love; your comfort and pleasure come first."

I swallowed, licking my lips. Was it wrong for his courteous words to turn me the fuck on? I hoped not because they were doing just that. "Edward, I want you. The pain is fine; it's honestly not as bad as I thought it was… it's like… it's like a new workout that I haven't done before. Not that you'd know what that's like…"

His finger stopped me from speaking any longer. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

I nodded, "please," I whispered and in the next moment, his lips crashed to mine.

I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. I whimpered as his hands gripped my ass, squeezing. He wrapped my legs around his waist, rubbing his length against my wetness and I gasped, threading my fingers through the hair near his neck.

Edward's hand left my ass and slithered up to my chest. He cupped my breast, squeezing and rubbing the nipples and I remembered that I'd not put on any underwear what's so ever. He tugged my shirt up and off my body impatiently, growling when his eyes landed on my chest.

My hands went down to his tracksuit pants and I pushed them down his body. When they hit the floor, he stepped out of them, kicking them away. His hand gripped my pants and I nodded, "rip them off."

He growled, smirking as the sound of ripping fabric met our ears and he looked into my eyes as he thrust into me. My back arched of its own accord and though there was slight discomfort at first, it was blown out of the park when he pulled his hips back before pushing in again. His actions were more comfort than they had been last night and I pulled myself up, to which his hands gripped my ass again, holding me up as he thrust in and out of me in a fast, hard tempo.

"God, yes," I hissed when his lips wrapped around my right nipple, sucking as his tongue passed over the nipple. He growled against it, feeling my wetness grow.

I was losing it fast and Edward seemed to feel that, to _know_ it instinctively. He grinned up at me, meeting my lips with his and he forced his tongue into my mouth. In the meantime, his fingers splayed on my ass and his long, lean fingers grazed against my throbbing clit.

I clenched around him, screaming my vampire's name as our kiss broke and I arched my back. I rode out the pleasure, meeting his hips thrust for thrust before Edward let go, too, growling _my_ name. We panted, collapsing against each other for a few minutes before I noticed the smell that was now in the room.

"Edward, I think you burned my pancakes."

* * *

><p><strong>I like that ending… very this-Bella and very funny.<strong>

**So I'm on facebook now under Bexie Fanfiction and twitter under bexie25. Please come along and friend/follow me so you'll get the exclusive pictures, the banners and sneak peeks of chapters. The sneak peeks are of stories that are on FF and stories that I am pre-writing. **

**Please come along - it's all fun!**

**Please review and I'll see you next Thursday!**

**bexie25**


	29. Chapter 28: Strange

**Hello!**

**I am so sorry this is late... I feel terrible for saying this, but I actually forgot that this was due yesterday. I was just so busy and completely out of it. But here it is and I must say, the clues on what's coming up with Bella and Edward personally are... well, they're easy to understand.**

**On a plus, we got over one hundred reviews! Though it only took one review to do that and we are now on 102 review - meaning we got 3 reviews last chapter - it's good.**

**Though I'd still love it if more could review. Anonymous are unblocked... keep that in mind. ;)**

**:)**

**See you down the bottom - please enjoy and I'm sorry it's late!**

* * *

><p>The next week was the happiest, most relaxed time of my life.<p>

For the first half of the week, Edward and I rarely went out the front door. And when we did, it was when Edward was going hunting on the mainland. Or to walk along the beach, take a swim and, well, do what newly-weds do.

When we weren't outside, we were watching movies or playing games or lying in bed all day and making love. We loved that it was just us in this place; alone to do whatever we wanted.

It was only during the second half that we decided we should probably get out and explore the island. The first day outside, we went for a hike. The second, we snorkelled but because we were predators to the fish – me being a cat, and Edward being a vampire – the aquatic life all just swam away.

It was nice, though. We got to see the coral and the water was so clear and quite shallow that it was practically clear. It was really beautiful and once again, Edward and I found ourselves making love.

Water sex was different and definitely fun, that was all I was saying. Oh, and pleasurable? Hell yeah.

The next few days, Edward seemed to want to constantly surprise me. We'd go out and I would have no idea we were going… but we always ended up in some place that was just as magical as the next.

Apart from that, the last few days I'd been feelings strange… a little off.

I didn't know what it was, but I was more tired, my breasts hurt a little and my senses were even worse. I was a little flustered and craved really weird things… foods.

And also, my sexual appetite was off the fucking roof.

If Edward was able to have kids, then I'd be so sure that I was pregnant. Alas, Edward could not have children… which meant that I was probably coming down with something. The one problem with _that _theory was Edward wasn't detecting anything. And of course, I had told him but he could tell from his two medical degrees that I was perfectly healthy.

And that brought us to where we were today.

"Edward, I just don't see why you have to go," I said, my arms around his neck. He swallowed, licking his lips as his hands rested on my hips. Our foreheads were pressed against each other's, our eyes locked. It was heaven and though I knew Edward needed to go, I really didn't want him to.

He smiled and kissed my lips quickly but softly. "I don't want to go, sweetheart," he whispered, "but it's probably best that I do. All this… activity–" from his tone, I knew he was talking about us making love… well, constantly "–is making my thirst more prominent sooner. And I don't want to put you in any danger whatsoever."

I huffed and pouted as I looked into his eyes. "Can't you hunt here? On the island?"

He smiled softly, "Believe me, if I could then I would. But Carlisle only thought of releasing deer on this island around ten years ago. He wants us to wait another few years before we hunt here – there needs to be enough that we don't kill them off in a single feeding. And remember our talk about how fish tastes and smells, love?"

I laughed. Of course I remembered. The day I'd told Edward and his family what I was – what my whole family on my mother's side was – I'd asked Edward about what fish smelled like to him. It'd shocked him and after making a comment that only upset _him_, he explained that it wasn't appetising at all. He'd also explained that it was because only animals that were more like humans were truly appetising in any way.

But remembering all that and what he'd just said distracted me. "Wait, so how many animals do you drink from in one feeding?"

He raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why I was asking that. It was a random question and we didn't usually talk about his or his… _our_ family's hunting patterns anyway. He opened his mouth and closed it, before finally answering. "Uh, well, it depends how thirsty we are. If we're not all that thirsty and just… topping up, I suppose, we'd drink from one mammal. If we were exceedingly thirsty, we can drink from three or four before feeling bloated."

I nodded to myself, before sighing. He should probably be going if he was to make it back here by nightfall – it was already four in the afternoon. "Ok, well don't take too long, baby."

He purred and rubbed his nose against mine. The look in his eyes was enough to make me forget that I was supposed to be a little put out with him and on instinct, I, too, purred. Our eyes connected again after we'd both closed our own in pleasure and in that instant, our lips touched.

It was passionate and frenzied. It was the type of kiss that promised more, but Edward needed to hunt and hunt now. We both sighed, wishing we had more time so the kiss could progress to more as we parted. With another chaste kiss and brief, squeezing hug, we exchanged 'I love you's'.

The next second, Edward was out the door and I was alone. Suddenly really tired, I decided to sleep on the couch while I waited.

As soon as my head hit the pillow and I was wrapped up in a blanket, I drifted off to sleep…

Only for a dream to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-oh. Though I know you already know what's happening... and tell me if you do… a dream can only mean one thing.<strong>

**But she hasn't got her period.**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	30. Chapter 29: Need

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry this was late; I had exams, and when I wasn't doing those, I was studying for the next one. You'll get another chapter during the week and then next Thursday, we'll be all caught up.**

**I hope you like this chapter. As I said on facebook, I don't like writing dreams for two reasons:**

**1. It ends up taking up the whole chapter.**

**2. It gives a lot of the upcoming plot away... and we can't have that now, can we? ;)**

**See you down the bottom, lovelies! (Lemon included!)**

* * *

><p>I jolted up, my eyes snapping open as a hand flew to my chest in shock. I was gasping for breath and I lifted a hand to my forehead, wiping off the gathering sweat.<p>

"Holy shit," I breathed to myself, my chest still heaving, just a little slower. I swallowed and sat in silence for a few moments, my mind reeling, even now, from the dream I'd just been subjected to. It was suggestive on a few points without giving so many details. I could tell that I was pregnant and it seemed to be set during the upcoming war.

I knew next to nothing else.

To calm myself, I let my senses loose to their full capability. My hearing combed the island, unconsciously searching for Edward. I smiled when I heard the distant – to my ears – sound of the speedboat; Edward was just leaving the mainland, then.

I breathed a little easier knowing that he would be here soon. Right now, I needed him; I needed to feel his love, his presence and his comfort. He was my air, literally, and with the whole revelation that I was pregnant – which hadn't sunk in fully yet, I thought – I needed to tell him that he was gonna be a daddy.

A smile grew on my face at just the thought. The dream had not told me whether it was a girl or a boy, but when I imagined Edward with a child – _our _child – I imagined a girl that was a fairly equal divide of the both of us, both in personality and in appearance.

I blinked out of my daydream, quickly checking in on Edward's proximity. Immediately, I giggled girlishly; Edward sure was eager to get home… a thought that made me beam.

I looked around the room, and decided that though it was clean enough, I should probably fix up the couch. Edward wouldn't like hearing that I was sleeping on the couch… especially after I told him I was pregnant.

I got up off the couch, part of my mind still monitoring Edward's proximity through the sounds of the speedboat. It was getting louder, quickly, and if I was going to get this cleaned up before he arrived, I'd need to use my natural speed.

And that was exactly what I did; within the space of exactly one second, I had folded the blanket and put it away, put the cushions the way they were supposed to go and fixed up anything else that was out of place. With the work done and the speedboat now just beginning to slow down, I walked into the kitchen, suddenly ravenous.

And I had such a _giddy _smile on my face, knowing exactly why that was.

I looked through the fridge, and licked my lips when I smelled the fish. I was, unfortunately, in a bit of a cattish mood, something I picked up on as I lifted the tray out of the fridge and set it down on the counter-bench.

I listened to the speedboat as it slowed even more and then stopped. My heart rate picked up as Edward stepped off the boats and my body reacted to the sound of his footsteps. I didn't know what it was; maybe it was my pregnancy hormones or just the anticipation, but _god _did I want him right now.

I bit my lip as he opened the slide door. The food in front of me was forgotten as I closed my eyes, my body heating up and tingling with anticipation of his arrival.

When he finally made it to me, and wrapped his arms around me, I moaned and turned around in his arms. Before he could speak, my lips were on his, my hands at his collar, ready to undo the buttons of his shirt. When I couldn't do it properly, I growled against Edward's lips and pulled back. I looked at the treacherous shirt for a second before I grabbed each collar and fucking ripped it off his body, smiling as the buttons flew everywhere.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoisting myself up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I looked into his dark, desire-filled eyes and whimpered.

"Edward," I whispered and Edward growled. The next second, I could feel the soft quilt of the bed against my back, but I was focused solely on Edward.

Edward seemed to be just as needy as me as he ripped my shirt off. My fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans until I finally gave up. I needed him now and would have him right the fuck now. I twitched my nose and instantly, we were both naked.

I hummed in approval, my fingers dancing over the skin of Edward's arms for just a few seconds before I flipped us over. Edward grunted as I straddled him, sitting up and running my fingers over his gorgeous chest and stomach. Our eyes connected as Edward's fingers gripped the flesh of my hips hard, digging in slightly as he lifted me up a little.

My hand flew down and I smirked at the growl Edward let loose when I gripped his cock tightly, squeezing. I guided it to my entrance and moaned, my hand slipping back up to Edward's chest, as I slowly sunk down on him.

I bit my lip, whimpering, as I met Edward's dark gaze. He sat up with lightning speed, his lips crashing down on mine. He thrust his tongue into my mouth just as he thrust me down on his length again and I purred at how good it felt. My purring seemed to affect Edward, because suddenly, he was purring, too.

With how horny I'd been anyway, it didn't take much to send me flying over the edge. With a few strong kisses, thrusts and of course, Edward's full attention on my breasts and clit, I ripped my mouth from his, my head falling back as I came with a loud scream.

Edward gave a few thrusts before he, too, was coming with a growl. I slumped against him and Edward fell back, his back pressing against the mattress as we panted. I melted into his form, closing my eyes as sleepiness overcame me.

"I love you," I whispered and just before I fell asleep completely, I heard Edward whisper those same three words back.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**How was that for you? I think that was one of my favourite chapters actually... Bella's just so cute and sweet.**

**See you sometime in the next few days before this Thursday!**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	31. Chapter 30: Fucking Hormones

**Hi everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! After this, we'll be all caught up. I love this couple so much and I hope you like their individuality and quirkiness - especially Bella's - as much as I do.**

**Just to make things clear, this'll be different - very different - to Ms Stephenie Meyer's version of Bella's pregnancy. Starting off with... well, you'll just have to read, won't you? ;)**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning still in Edward's cold arms. I hummed, smiling as I opened my eyes and looked up. Edward's right hand was rubbing up and down the arm that was wrapped around his waist and he looked down at me with a crooked smile.<p>

I had thought for a while about how I was going to tell him. I'd come to terms quickly with the knowledge that there was most definitely a wrong way… and it went a little something like this.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out before I could stop myself. I cleared my throat. "I mean, I'm pregnant and you're the father."

Because you see, that would be a little questionable.

_Well duh_, my mind scolded me. _If you say that then you're just making it sound like you cheated on him. Which you didn't, obviously, and he'd know._

Shaking my head to clear my troubled mind from its even more troubling thoughts, I bit my lip for a second before releasing it. "Hi," I said softly.

Edward breathed in deeply and I loved that I could hear it. This moment was just bliss. "Hi," he whispered just as softly, pulling me up in his arms so our faces were right in line with each other's.

I looked into his eyes, emotions overcoming me. I had no idea, but for some reason, looking in his eyes made me cry. It might have been the love shining within them, it might have just been hormones – again – I don't know.

Edward's brow creased and he encircled my waist, pulling me to me tighter and I burrowed my head in the crook of his neck. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" He asked me softly and the tenderness I heard just made me cry harder.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, gulping in a deep breath, calming slightly as I inhaled his scent. I leaned back and wiped the tears off my face before looking at him. "I have something to tell you and I have no idea how you're going to react. It's a good thing, or at least, I think it's a good thing but I don't know if _you'll _think it's a good thing."

Edward chuckled, "Bella, love, please calm down, ok? Just take a few deep breaths and then say it."

I did what he said, looking into his eyes, studying him nervously. He looked back at me, letting me read him and all I saw was his love and worry.

"What?" I whimpered.

He smiled softly at me, his hands running up and down my back in a soothing manner. "Nothing, love, nothing's wrong. You just have no idea how much I wish I could read your mind in this moment. It would make everything a lot easier."

"Fuck yeah," I mumbled to myself, and for once Edward's growl didn't make me smirk; I was too nervous. "It would make things a heck of a lot easier."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be able to read your mind?" He asked slowly and I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah," I said softly. "In this case I do, anyway. It's just… I'm so scared, Edward."

He frowned again. "Why, love?" Edward asked, sitting up and pulling me closer. I wrapped my legs around him and straddled him, resting my head against his chest. The sound of his breathing was so soothing; it exactly what I needed to hear right now.

I sniffled, my breath hitching as I tried to take a deep breath so I could talk. I looked back up at him and swallowed. "Because I have no idea how you're going to react," I whispered. "I mean, we thought this was impossible – your whole family did. There's nothing in the history of vampires about this – there's been no others that have gone through this and–"

Edward's long pointer finger pressed against my lips, effectively making me unable to speak. I stared at it, irritated, and Edward's chuckle made me sure that I looked fucking cross eyed.

"Don't laugh at me," I mumbled against his finger and he growled as my hot breath hit his finger.

"You're adorable, love," he whispered and my bottom lip started quivering again.

"Fucking hormones," I whimpered, sniffling again as I threw myself at him. I could feel Edward's chuckle, but I knew from the sound of it that he was nervous. "We're gonna have to get used to this for the next however long, because I'm sure as fuck that it's not going to be nine months."

Edward stiffened and gasped in surprise. At first, I wasn't sure what was wrong and then I realised what I'd said and I, too, froze. I swallowed, my eyes wide with shock at my own stupidity, and I sat back. I bit my lip as I looked up at him and the first thing I saw was Edward's shockingly blinding smile.

He swallowed and blinked out of habit rather than need. When he looked down at me, his brow creased and in the next second, my back was pressed into the mattress and Edward was hovering above me.

"Edward?" I whispered, looking up at him. My hands twitched, slowing moving up to touch his face and he leaned into my touch, purring happily.

"Bella," he whispered, "my wife."

Then he slithered down my body, his nose caressing my skin, nuzzling. I whimpered and swallowed, tears forming. I had no idea what this meant, but from the smile and the closeness, I would say that he was happy about this little development.

Edward paused when he reached my abdomen and he looked up at me with such love that my breath hitched and stopped. "I love you. Thank you."

And then he rested his hand on my growing womb and I whimpered, closing my eyes, squeezing them shut. He pressed his lips against the skin right next to where his hand was lighting resting before he cocked his head to the side.

"I can hear it, you know," he whispered softly. His eyes flashed to mine, "the heartbeat. It's flying so fast. That's how I knew. When you said that about hormones and nine months, my brain finally made the connection and I concentrated to try and hear the baby's heart beat." He closed his eyes, the blissful smile still gracing his gorgeous face.

I stroked his hair, laying my head back as we laid there for a while.

It was simple, it was perfect and it was all we'd ever wanted and needed.

We were having a child – a fact that frightened and excited me more than anything. But the greatest part of this was that Edward had accepted it so easily. I was sure that he would freak out. But he didn't.

Now all I could ask myself was…

Are we ready for this?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think, guys? Do you think they're ready for all the shit that's coming?<strong>

**I think they are... but I want your opinion.**

**Anyways, I'll see you this Thursday for the next chapter. Oh, and the honeymoon is coming to an end ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	32. Chapter 31: Home Coming

**Hello**

**Sorry this is late... I have been so fucking tired this week and I have no idea why... but it is SO not fair because when I do fall asleep, it's not a nice sleep.**

**Anyways, uh... this chapter just came easily and it's just some harmless fun, laughs and fluff.**

**Enjoy and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"It's a girl."<p>

"Edward, there's no way for us to know that yet. This baby's, uh, _parts_ haven't even been formed yet."

"I don't care. This child of ours is a girl, my wife."

"… _Or _it's a _boy_, my husband."

He raised an eyebrow at me, to which I raised both of mine. Ever since I'd told Edward – a week ago – that I was pregnant, he was insistent that it was a girl. He just wouldn't take no for an answer.

And now, on our way home, as we sat on this damned plane in first class, Edward's hands were as they had been for the past week – fucking glued to my abdomen. That wasn't to say that I didn't like it – I did, believe me, I did – but he was just so insufferably sexy and adorable when he was being stubborn.

Edward's voice once again shook me from my thoughts and I smiled at him as he kissed my jaw. His cold, comforting breath made me both hum in pleasure and sigh in bliss as I rested my head against his chest and tangled my legs even more with him.

"I love you," I whispered, looking up at my husband's gorgeous face. All joking aside, these last few weeks – first alone on our honeymoon with my husband and then finding out that I was pregnant with my mate's child and the next week alone with him glued to me, to my abdomen as if I was the most fragile thing in the world – all of it had been the best of my life.

Edward smiled sweetly down at me and I felt it as deep, resonating, rumbling purr built up in his chest and steadily grew. "I love you, too, baby." I closed my eyes and yawned, suddenly feeling so tired and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Edward's gorgeous voice, just a whisper.

"Both of you."

_**~oOo~**_

"We're so glad you're back, Bella," Alice said, hugging me happily before she pulled back. "We missed you both so much."

I smiled, "we missed you, too, Alice. Where are the others?"

Jasper chuckled, "they're outside at the car, Bella. We thought it best if not everyone was here for your arrival."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, well uh, we have something we need to tell you all."

"But not here," Edward piped up just as Alice opened her mouth, ready to ask what. He sent her a meaningful look. "It might not be for the best to speak about things like this _here_."

Alice's eyes narrowed and she looked between the two of us. "Does this have something to do with you staying over there for those four extra days?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I said bluntly and Edward groaned, wrapping his arm around my waist. His hand reached around my stomach and he lightly caressed my side as I leaned into him. He leaned down as we began to walk through the airport and pressed his lips to my hair.

"Have I mentioned, my love," he began, whispering against my ear, "that you look breathtaking today?"

I hummed breathily, "yes, actually. Several times."

"Ah," Edward said, "well, there's no reason why I can't say it a few more times."

"Nope," I whispered, smiling up at him. "No reason whatsoever."

Edward stopped me, turned me around and pulled me against him. His lips pressed against mine and I moaned lightly, my hands slithering up his arms, feeling the hard muscles under his crisp, white shirt. When we broke apart, he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Sorry, love," he said. "But I've been meaning to do that all day."

"Don't apologise."

_**~oOo~**_

The reintroduction of sorts with our family took less time than ever before and we were soon on our way to the house. Each couple was in a car, and Abby had actually offered to go in one of the other's cars, to which we were certainly fucking grateful.

Edward was holding my hand as he drove the car singlehandedly and my eyes never left his face. For the past week he'd looked so happy… it was amazing just how relaxed and loving and attentive – amongst many other things – he'd become.

His hands were never off me and it made me so fucking overemotional when he touched my belly and talked to it; '_it_' being our baby. He'd lay his head down on it, looking up at me and then down at my abdomen as he caressed it, speaking to it for hours.

I just hoped that this wouldn't change once we got home, but since we were home now, on our home soil and away from the dream that was our honeymoon, reality was bound to set in.

Like the fact that though we were married, we hadn't graduated high school yet and my pregnancy wasn't going to be able to be kept a secret forever. Also the fact that my pregnancy could turn into something else entirely given the fact that Edward and I are hardly human… well, Edward more than me but I still wasn't _all _that human.

And that led my mind to something _else _important.

"Edward, how do you think the family is going to react?" I asked, looking down for the first time since we'd gotten into the car as I grabbed his hand in mine and pressed it to my relatively flat abdomen. It calmed me to feel his hand there though the bump wasn't that big and as Edward instinctively began to caress it, I purred and closed my eyes in bliss.

"I'm not sure, love, but it won't be bad, I promise," Edward said softly. "In fact, I'm pretty sure they'll be very happy for us."

That made my eyes pop open. "How can you be so sure?"

He looked over at me. "Well, how could they not be, sweetheart? This is what we want, and they're going to be uncles and aunties and grandparents… why wouldn't they be happy?"

I pursed my lips, about to answer, but in that moment we'd arrived and Edward stopped the car. He turned off the car, parking carefully before he opened his door and whizzed around the other side to open mine. I gave him my hand and he helped me out, pulling my body against his as soon as I was standing straight.

"I love you," he whispered. "Come on."

And then we walked up the stairs, readying ourselves as we prepared to tell our family the great news.

I just hoped all would go down well.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - telling the family Bella's pregnant and reactions! Maybe a few Carlisle theory rants, too. ;)<strong>

**See you next week on THURSDAY, I SWEAR!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	33. Chapter 32: Blurting Out the Truth

**Hello there!**

**Ok, so this is just over 200 words over the usual limit, but that's ok. I wanted to get the reactions down because we're going to have some alone time and then a time jump in the next chapter.**

**Sorry this is a little later – time wise in the day – than expected. I was so tired and had just put my laptop down to charge when I remembered that this was due. The reason I'm so tired, you ask? Well, I went to see Breaking Dawn part 2 last night.**

**It was fucking. Amazing.**

**And that plot twist? Killed me.**

**It's a must see – the best one yet!**

**See you down the bottom, guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Everything up to this point had been fine. We'd arrived home, met Alice and Jasper and the rest of our family at the airport and driven home. And both of us were cool, calm and collected.<p>

This was going to be fine, right? They'd accept this new little piece of life-changing information, right?

My nerves were sky high, something that I knew Jasper picked up on as soon as Edward and I stepped into the room. I looked around, swallowing. All I wanted to do was wring my shaking hands of the beads of nervous sweat that were brewing.

I looked around the room, my eyes wandering over the three couples that were sitting together in clumps throughout the room. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch to the right, Esme and Carlisle on the loveseat to the left with Emmett and Rosalie standing behind them.

Edward squeezed my hand and immediately my head snapped around. Our eyes connected, wide brown ones to soft and calm golden ones and I couldn't help but relax a little under his reassuring gaze. He smiled sweetly and drew me slowly and carefully closer to him, as if I were made of the finest and most delicate china. I smiled up at him, cursing my fucking hormones as I choked up, tears welling in my eyes.

He chuckled and turned to face him as I did the same to him and we wiped the tears from my eyes before pressing a brief, loving kiss to the side of my right eye. I wrapped my arm around his waist and looked into his eyes for a moment before a throat was subtly cleared.

I bit my lip as we turned to face the others and I quickly realised it was Carlisle who'd cleared his throat. I blushed and muttered an apology, feeling incredibly embarrassed – something that did not normally happen.

"That's alright," he said and he smiled softly at the both of us, his eyes darting to his wife as she, too, smiled, her hand on his thigh.

"We heard you have something to tell us?" Esme said softly and I about wanted to kiss her for her motherly guidance. The mere sound of her voice told me that no matter what, everything would be ok.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Uh, yeah, we do. So…" I blew out a breath, chuckling nervously, "this is much harder than I thought it'd be."

"Just spit it out," Rosalie said comfortingly and understandingly and a small part of me wondered if she'd still be the same after we revealed the news.

"Ok, what the hell," I said to myself, looking down at the floor for a second before looking up again. "I'm pregnant… with Edward's child. Um, it is possible and I didn't cheat on him – I never could and if you think I did, you can take it up with me… so, uh… yeah?" Despite the asking tone of the end of my statement, I added a firm nod and a nervous chuckle to get the point across.

There was silence. It was awkward and filled with tension. I whimpered just slightly, wondering what the thoughts of my family could possibly be as I leaned into Edward's arms instinctively. I looked up at Edward's face, hoping his expression would give it away, but to my disappointment, he merely looked to be concentrating.

"Guys?" I asked, chuckling nervously as I waved my hand around and smiled forcefully. "What's going on in those heads of yours?"

_Fuck, these goddamn nerves will be the death of me!_

We waited a little more and I was just about ready to either cry or storm out of the room – perhaps a combination of the both – when Esme spoke.

"Oh my," she gasped, looking between the two of us. Her expression was one of love, elation and wonder and I knew that if it were possible, she'd be crying. She got up and walked slowly toward the two of us, arms outstretched and a wide smile on her face. Edward and I were perfectly still, curious, as she made her way toward the both of us and as soon as she was close enough she cried, "oh, my babies!"

And then her arms were around our necks as she crushed us to her body. From the way she was shaking the sounds that I could hear coming from somewhere deep within her heart, I knew she was crying. She let go of us only to cup one of our cheeks each. "Oh, I'm so happy! My babies are having one of their own!" Her eyes found mine, "oh, thank you, Bella. I knew something was right when I first saw Edward – he's just so happy! Thank you!" She hugged me to her again, causing a rumbling chuckle to come from Edward and Carlisle. "You've made him so happy and in return, you've made the rest of us happy," she said.

And then she turned to Edward, whom she crushed to her body. I could barely hear her low whispers, but Edward's smiles and nods were enough for me to know that whatever she was saying was something he wanted – and perhaps, needed – to hear.

Meanwhile, the rest of them had woken up. Carlisle immediately went to Edward and I chimed out of that conversation, wanting to give them privacy. Instead I looked to Rosalie, biting my lip, hoping that she was still in favour of… well, me.

She surprised me. As soon as our eyes connected, she jumped up and ran to me only to stop in front of me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled softly but hesitantly.

"Rose, is everything ok?" I asked, worried that she was offended or upset somehow. "I mean, are you ok with this? I know you want a child of your own and I'm sorry that's not possible but you do know that you – well, all of you – will be heavily involved with this little one, right?" I asked as my hands rested on my relatively flat belly.

She gasped and in the next second, her arms were wrapped tightly – but not too tightly – around me. "Thank you," she whispered before stepping back and smiling brilliantly. "Congratulations."

And then she turned to go back to Emmett's side. He hugged her to his bear-like form, smiling happily at me as she burrowed her head into his chest. "Thank you," he mouthed and I smiled and shrugged.

Alice and Jasper seemed to be patiently waiting their turn and I quickly turned to look at Carlisle and Esme. I smiled when I saw them talking animatedly and happily with a smiling and elated Edward. Knowing that everything was ok there, I turned to them and walked up to them.

"Hi," I said softly and they both smiled.

Alice bounced to my side and wrapped her arms around me. I jarred slightly as she continued to bounce excitedly, but after a moment I used my strength to stop her, to which she giggled. With a few words exchanged, she left with a kiss to my cheek and walked toward Edward, who was now standing and watching me.

I looked at Jasper and he smiled, saying nothing as he hugged me.

"Congratulations," he whispered and I smiled.

_Well, _I thought to myself. _That went well, didn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good, bad, terrible, awesome? Either way, please tell me what you thoughts are on this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, favourite-ing and alerting! <strong>

**I've come to realise that this story is going to be a long one. I think we're about half-way – if just a little over – through the story.**

**Anyways, that's enough from me.**

**See you next week!**

**bexie25**


	34. Chapter 33: New Developments

**Hey there everyone!**

**Before I forget, Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers! I'm not American and I've never been to America, but I know it's coming soon so I thought I'd wish you happiness during that holiday anyway.**

**Now, onto other business... I honestly thought I'd have trouble with this chapter. I begun it with no idea of what was really going to happen in it, thinking that I'd have to draw it out to get anything over 700-800 words. *Snorts* I can tell you now that that shit didn't happen!**

**Not a lot to say here... just enjoy the new chapter and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks held nothing of consequence. Edward and I returned to school and Edward monitored the thoughts of those around us closely to see if anyone had managed to notice the very small bump I was now sporting.<p>

My Edward was very protective; now more than ever, it seemed. I constantly heard him growling at one shameless idiot's thought or another and whenever I asked he sheepishly smiled and said they were thinking derogatory things about me… _his wife_.

I loved it when he called me that. It made me feel so loved and cherished, wanted, needed…

And of course, Edward knew that. Every night, when we bid goodnight to the rest of the family and relinquished to our room, in which we would release our carnal desires, Edward would claim me in soft whispers.

It made me wild. There was no controlling my reaction, but I was hardly shameful because whenever I verbally claimed Edward, his reaction was quite the same.

Oh, yes… we both smirked.

Following the news of my pregnancy, the eight of us had launched into a deep conversation about how this pregnancy would affect us. We all realised that the ramifications would be huge if we didn't read up on this type of thing and find more info on it. The more we knew, the better it was for all of us. At that stage, we knew nothing and there were many questions that brought up new developments, things that Edward and I hadn't really considered since we'd discovered there was a baby growing inside of me; _our_ baby.

Was the pregnancy going to be accelerated? And if so, what about the growth of our child after it had been brought into the world?

Those were just two of many questions – all equally as important as the last.

But there was one thought that killed me, one possibility that made me inconsolable… one that I would not, _could not _accept.

How long would our child's life be? Would she or he grow like a normal, human infant? Would they grow old and die? And if the growth of the child was accelerated, would we have less time with them if they were to die?

When Jasper had voiced that idea, none of us had been prepared for my reaction. Well, except maybe Esme, the only one in the room who had ever been the parent of a child destined to die. I'd screamed, I'd cursed and I'd fucking ranted – to the point where we were near hurricane weather territory.

Edward was able to calm me somewhat, but I was still in tears whilst Edward was holding me, hushing me and soothing me… and glaring daggers at Jasper. The rest of the night had been unsettling to say the least as we all tried to think of something other than my child's possible mortality and its consequences.

"Baby?" Edward called softly, and a moment later, his comforting, cold arms were wrapped around my body. The knuckles of his left hand brushed against the side of my belly and I hummed, closing my eyes as I leaned back against him.

"Yeah?" I asked softly. My hands held Edward's as he caressed my sides.

"It's getting late and I know you're tired… let's get you to bed, ok?" Edward brushed his lips against my earlobe and I purred.

"Carry me?" I asked. My eyes were drooping as tiredness hit me with the force of a fucking freight train, and I turned around in Edward's arms and wrapped my own around his neck.

I heard Edward's low, sweet chuckle before he crooned, "of course, sweet girl."

_**~oOo~**_

"Edward, we need to tell Abby today," I said on the following Tuesday morning. We were getting dressed for school. It was seven-thirty, and we were just about ready.

I heard the rustling of Edward's clothes as he pulled his shirt over his head and I licked my lips at the sight, my mind wandering to last night. Only Edward's sultry chuckle and raised eyebrow lifted me out of my Edward induced haze.

"You were saying, love?"

"Shut up, you," I joked, throwing my jumper at him. He caught it deftly with a laugh, inhaling my scent then exhaling all over it, making me giggle as he chuckled it back.

I gulped, suddenly feeling as if I was going to be sick. My hand flew up to my mouth and I grimaced with distaste, my eyes closing. When the feeling had calmed to the point where it was still there, but I didn't feel like I'd vomit at a second's notice, I opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that Edward's grin had fallen from his face. He flitted over to me and cupped my cheeks, looking down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He murmured softly and I closed my eyes, inhaling his precious scent.

"I feel a little nauseous," I said, slowly open my eyes and looking into his. "I think I'm about to start morning sickness," I groaned. Edward hugged me against his chest and I inhaled his scent carefully and slowly, not wanting to feel that shit again.

That was when I realised something and I leaned back in shock. Edward frowned once again. "What?"

I looked up at him and blinked. "Your scent; whatever it is about your scent, it's making the nausea go away."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Well then, if it makes it go away then perhaps you'd like to where a shirt of mine? Or a jacket or coat, maybe?"

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Ok. You choose."

He grinned boyishly, promptly disappearing. A second later, he was standing in front of me again and I chuckled when I noticed which one he'd picked out. He handed it to me and I held it up to my face and grinned as I inhaled his scent.

I looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "This is the one you wore yesterday. The one I said I loved."

He shrugged, "I thought if the scent was more potent then perhaps it would work better and last longer."

I shrugged as well. "Didn't think of that, but I bet it works. Thanks, baby."

"Anything, love." He said sweetly and was about to walk back over to the other side of the room to collect my bag, but I stopped him. He looked down at me expectantly.

"Do you think we could swap jackets throughout the day? Like, when this one's scent isn't strong enough and I start to feel sick, I take the one you're wearing and you take this one again?" I asked and he nodded instantly.

"That's a good idea, baby," he said and I purred, leaning up on my tippy-toes to press my lips against his. We kissed soundly, only to be interrupted by the beeping of the car horn and we broke apart laughing. "Come on… school is waiting for us."

I smiled up at him sardonically and spoke with falsely enthusiastic tone. "Great!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, guys. Next chapter: School and telling Abby... maybe a visit to Charlie, too. ;)<strong>

**See you next week!**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	35. Chapter 34: Telling the Chief

**Hello**

**Sorry this is late, guys. It wasn't supposed to be. I had this chapter planned out, but shit got to me – I had a few last minute assessments that the teachers just tossed on us for amusement. Then, last night, whilst I was writing this damned chapter, my keyboard stopped working. I couldn't do anything. But this morning, it is fine *glares at keyboard*. **

**All is fine now, though... and the chapter that's actually due THIS week will be updated tonight. :)**

* * *

><p>You'd think that being stared at like a piece of meat would get easier with time. It doesn't – it just gets more fucking frustrating.<p>

Well, and more nerve-wracking… especially considering I'm trying to hide the tiny little fact that I'm pregnant. The only ones who know are Edward, of course, and his family; I haven't managed to tell anyone else yet.

Seeing Abby this morning was nice, but again, scary. She doesn't know despite the fact that I've seen her since I've been home, but I can tell she's suspicious. She knows something is going on that I'm not telling her. There was no denying that I felt bad, and that I'd definitely be telling her soon – like, maybe today – but right now too much was going on to even contemplate telling her this. We're just all too busy.

Which brings me to Charlie, whom I feel even worse about; not only have I neglected visiting him, but I've merely talked to him once on the phone… the day after we arrived back in Forks.

"Baby, we'll take care of that this afternoon," Edward whispered as we walked to biology. These fucking pregnancy emotions were fucking with my brain. I honestly felt like I was about to start bawling any-motherfucking-moment now. "Abby misses you, love. She wants to spend some time with you. We can go back to Charlie's place with her, and tell the both of them then."

I looked up at him, feeling like I was about to fall apart. My bottom lip was trembling, my throat closing, and my eyes were filling with tears rapidly. Edward's eyes widened and he swallowed worriedly before looking around him quickly. He took my hand just as we rounded the corner, about to walk into the science building. Instead, Edward pushed me up against the wall.

Immediately, I wrapped my arms around his neck and burrowed my face in his neck. I inhaled his sweet lilac and sunshine scent and I felt myself calming down with every breath. The tears that had welled in my eyes spilled over, making Edward pull me back to look him in the eye.

Once I was calm, Edward kissed me quickly and I let out a small mewl, gripping his face in my hands. Edward chuckled as he pulled back and took my hand. He smirked down at me crookedly, eyebrow cocked, "Class, love."

I sighed, feeling better about all this shit, as we walked through the doors of the building.

Of course, we were late to biology.

_**~oOo~**_

"Baby, are you sure we can do this?" I asked, looking up at Edward desperately as we walked out into the carpark. When we'd asked Abby if we could ride with her to Charlie's, she perked right up and hugged the ever-living shit outta me. Not that I minded; I just laughed, happy that I made my best friend happy.

Now, though, I wasn't so sure. I was freaking out majorly about this whole thing because in half an hour, my father will know that I'm pregnant with Edward's child.

Edward cupped my cheeks and bent his knees so his face was closer to mine. He was pulling every trick in the book to get me to calm down.

I loved him for it.

"Baby, everything will be fine," he said softly, smiling at me. The love in his eyes helped the tension leave my body and I melted into his embrace as he pulled me against him. "I love you, Mrs Cullen."

I purred at that, and swallowed back the emotional lump in my throat. "Love you, too, Mr Cullen," I replied, answered by Edward's own purr.

Suddenly, we could hear the distinct sound of car wheels screeching against the concrete. The next second, we heard, "Guys! Stop sucking face – get in the car!" Abbs yelled out and we broke apart, chuckling.

I turned around to face her, eyebrow cocked. "We weren't even fucking kissing!"

She snorted. "Whatever." She reached out to fling the front door open and I looked at Edward, kissed him quickly then got in the front. I knew Abbs would want me there, and I didn't mind at all. Not even a second later, Edward got in the car, slamming the door shut.

We left school promptly after, and not fifteen minutes later, we were sitting in the car in the driveway. I looked at my father's house. It was the same, of course, but it was strange to see my car not sitting there – either of them. My company car and the car my father had given me were both at the Cullen house now… the latter car annoying the shit out of Rosalie.

Edward got out before I could even open my door, and I knew he was about to help Abby, but she opened her door anyway. I frowned and wondered if something was wrong, looking at Edward but he smiled and shook his head. I took his outstretched hand, using it as a hoister as he pulled me out of the car and I wrapped an arm around him as we walked in after Abby.

We walked through the door, down the hall, and into the kitchen. I was immediately greeted with the sight of my father and I smiled.

"Daddy," I whispered, just a millisecond before I launched at him. He chuckled as he caught me in his arms, my arms around his neck. I breathed in his familiar, calming, homey scent and sighed; I really had missed my Dad.

"Hi, baby girl," he said, the hint of a chuckle still in his voice. He sighed as he looked down at me, smiling. "I've missed you. It's been different without you around here."

"A-fuckin'-men," Abby muttered and I looked at her. Our eyes caught for a second and she smiled, shrugging, but I frowned and gave her the look that said 'we _will_ talk about this later'.

"I know," I said, turning back to Dad. "And some things have changed, too."

He frowned, a little confused, and looked between Edward and I. "Well, yeah, Bells… you're married now. Not living here…"

I could tell that he knew there was something else and I bit my lip, looking up at my husband. He smiled and came forward, wrapping an arm around me. The tips of his fingers grazed against my side, just where the small bump was and I panicked for a moment, my eyes flicking up to Dad and Abby's faces.

I looked at Dad, blew out a breath and said. "Daddy, maybe we should sit down."

His eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you probably dislike me now... but considering not many review, it shouldn't be too bad. The next chapter will be up tonight.<strong>

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	36. Chapter 35: All That Matters

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry this is a little late... I didn't mean for it to be, but I had troubles with my damned keyboard. I'm taking it to get fixed on Monday, though... or at least, checked out.**

**Anyways... see you down the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He looked between Edward and I suspiciously and I cringed. I stepped forward, Edward stepping with me, determined to not let go of me. I smiled internally and caressed my husband's arm, attempting to reassure him.<p>

"Dad, please," I looked him in the eye, making sure he saw the pleading there before pointedly letting my gaze flicker over to the couches. "Let's sit down."

He looked at the two of us suspiciously once more before sighing. He shuffled to the couches, Edward, Abby and I following quickly and moments later, we were sitting in what was the most uncomfortable silence ever.

Dad grunted. I flinched, Edward growled under his breath and Abby… well, Abby sat back to watch us all carefully. When it had still been a few moments since we'd sat down and no one had spoken yet, Abby huffed.

"Right, that's it," she said, sitting forward and slamming her fist down on the table. She pointed at my father. "You, stop the huffing. And you," she said, pointing at me, "tell us whatever the fuck it is that you're keeping from us."

I sighed. "Ok, well…" I looked up at Edward. He smiled down at me and kissed my cheek, his arm around my waist tightening in a show of support. I blew out a breath. "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Dad said.

"Holy…" Abby trailed off. All three of us looked at her, and I had to laugh. Abigail's mouth was hanging open, her eyes so wide they could just pop out of her skull. For several moments, she didn't speak or blink. "Fuck me."

"No, thanks, I'm right," I said and she narrowed her eyes at me playfully.

"Shut up, BB. This is big. Fuck, this is fucking humongous." She prattled on, her eyes settling on my belly. She frowned subtly, and when her eyes flashed up to Edward and me, I could tell she'd noticed the rate of growth was irregular. I panicked for a moment, but when my eyes danced over to my father, I realized that whilst he, too, was staring, he hadn't picked that up. I briefly deduced that it must've been the angle that made it obvious; Abby was sitting side on, whilst my father was facing me head-on.

The reminder that my father had not said anything but two words flooded through me. I looked up at his face, trying to connect with his eyes, but it proved difficult when they didn't move from my midsection. I frowned and clicked my fingers, saying, "Dad."

His head snapped up. "Yep. What? Pregnant. Huh."

My eyes narrowed as I seriously worried for my father's health. I surmised that he wasn't angry; he wasn't yelling and his face was a natural, healthy colour – a far cry from the red or purple it always was when he got angry.

"Well?" I asked after another moment. I struggled with words, nervous about my father's reaction. Edward caressed my arm similar to the way I had done earlier and I smiled, trying to relax. It was his way of telling me that I needed to calm down for our little one. I did so, but continued with my line of questioning. "Got any thoughts about this particular… development?"

He fumbled a little, still trying to get over the shock. After a second a kind of smile lit up his face and he looked at me. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

I blinked. The next thing I knew, tears were welling in my eyes and my throat was closing up. _Great. Fucking great; thanks hormones, _I couldn't help but thinking, grumbling. I cleared my throat when Edward nudged me softly, bringing me back to the present. "Uhm, yep. That's right… grandfather. You're gonna be a grandfather," I murmured.

He smiled the kind of smile that reminded me of the reason why my mother had fallen in love with him. It was his classic eye-crinkling, genuinely happy smile and just like that I knew everything would be ok.

I sniffled, got up, and hugged him tightly. He wheezed, grunted and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bit too tight there, Bells."

"Shit, sorry," I said, softening my hold around his neck but still hugging him to pieces.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "You happy?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "You bet."

He studied me, nodding as a slow smile spread across his face. "Good, then. That's all that matters."

He let go of me a moment later and I turned around with the intent to what his interaction with my husband when I was hit by Abby. I laughed, hugging her back, wondering if she was really ok with this.

"You ok?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she said, laughing as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Fuck, yeah; I'm gonna be an Aunty."

I snorted. "The best."

She nodded. "Damn fuckin' right."

The next few hours were spent discussing my pregnancy. Dad wanted to know everything: when we'd found out, how far along I was, when I was… all that. We had to lie a little about the last two, and I caught Abby's eye. She knew we were lying, but with a firm nod from her I knew that, as always, I could count on her.

When we left later that night I was content in knowing that my father was ok with it, and that Abby was happy. I knew it wouldn't be the same until she found someone for herself and I felt endlessly guilty whenever I saw the far away, longing look in her eyes, but I just had to have faith that she'd find that.

The content feeling left me, however, when Edward started to read the family's thoughts when we neared the house. The growl I heard made my eyes snap open to look at him and I gasped.

Something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so we really needed to get the second half of the major plot started... the one that's in the actual summary.<strong>

**Let's hit it, shall we?**

**See you next Thursday!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	37. Chapter 36: Vision

**Hello**

**I'm sorry this is late. I had a lack of confidence until now, when I finally just opened a new word doc and started the chapter again from scratch. I was also in Melbourne from Friday to Tuesday night, and right now, I am extremely tired for... some reason.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't a complete fail. **

**See you down the bottom...**

* * *

><p>"Edward, what-?" I began, but he shook his head, inhaling sharply as he put his foot down on the accelerator. He didn't speak as he sped home, but I could see that every inch of him was tense and poised, as if waiting for someone to try to attack.<p>

My right hand fell to my womb at that thought, and I swallowed. For the first time, I was terrified that someone would try to hurt me, Edward, or even the baby. But I was at a loss as to whom. No one outside our family, Charlie and Abby knew about my pregnancy and of course they wouldn't do anything to harm either of us.

They loved us.

I jumped when I felt a cold hand over my own against my belly and looked up into Edward's concerned, scared eyes. My brow creased and I reached up to cup his cheek, a small part of my brain now realising that the car was parked in the garage.

Edward looked into my eyes and leaned in. I closed my eyes and tilted my head, wanting Edward's lips against mine, and just before he granted me that wish, he whispered, "I won't let anybody hurt you; either of you."

As his lips softly touched mine and I melted against him, I realised what had happened. Edward must've been close enough to hear the family's thoughts right at the moment that Alice had a vision. And whatever that vision was, it was serious.

Life-threatening.

I whimpered and shuddered in pleasure when Edward's fingers ghosted up my spine, having slithered up under my shirt.

Too soon, Edward ended the kiss. I growled under my breath and pouted, making Edward chuckle. In the next second, he'd zipped around the car and opened my door, holding out a hand for me to grab onto when I stepped out.

When we were out and the car was locked, we walked inside, quickly locating our family in the lounge room. When we walked inside and were met with the sight of our family sitting perfectly still on the lounges, I looked up at Edward to see the same grave expression on his face.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Slowly, they came to life. A few blinks, small, slow movements and sighs were released as they looked at each other conspiringly. I suppressed my frustration at being kept in the dark and dragged Edward to the closest vacant loveseat. We sat down, and it didn't escape my notice when Edward pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me tightly that the Cullens all looked at my belly. My eyes narrowed and I bit my tongue to keep from shouting.

Alice sighed. "I had a vision."

I raised an eyebrow. "I gathered that. What no one has told me is what it was about…"

She looked into my eyes and smiled softly for a split second before it was gone. "A war."

"When?"

"I don't know. I can't see that. All I can see is that something is coming for us. All of us-" she said, her hand waving around, gesturing to everyone in the room "-and all of your kind."

My jaw flexed. "The warlowitchas. It has to be. They are the only ones who would come after our kind."

Alice sighed as if she had been expecting yet dreading this conclusion. "If it is, then I can't see them. I can only see that we will be facing _something_… not what it is."

I frowned. "Usually, if you can't see something, your vision goes black." I raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Any idea why that's gone out the window now?"

"No," she sighed, and I could hear how frustrated she was. She leaned back against Jasper, and he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, hushing her as she huffed.

"You mentioned magic," Carlisle said quietly. My eyes wandered over to his form, and I saw him sitting there, hunched forward, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He looked into my eyes, beseeching with me. "Could they have casted a spell, perhaps, that hides them from the vision so Alice cannot actually see them, but only anticipate that they will be coming?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "It is definitely possible, but I wouldn't think they'd know about Alice's gift."

"They might be covering all bases," Jasper inputted. "Though they might not know about Alice specifically, they would surely know that we _could _have someone on our side that will see them coming."

I nodded. "It's possible."

"What else did you see, Alice?" Edward spoke for the first time, in a mere whisper.

"Allies," Alice said, her eyes connecting with Edward's. "We need to find allies. Split up and search for them." She looked at me, "You also need to talk to your mother. She'll be able to help us. She'll advice you,_ us_. tell us what we need to do."

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I'll get a hold of her and arrange a visit for as soon as possible. Is there anything else we need to know?"

Alice shook her head. "No, there's nothing. But I really don't think we have time to waste. We need to get moving, get planning. Now."

I nodded. "Ok."

We talked for a little while longer about anything other than the vision or what we knew was coming. Esme asked about my father and Abby, and Edward and I told her everything that had been said when we'd told them I was pregnant. She also requested that Abby come over sooner rather than later, and with a laugh, I nodded.

When I yawned, hours later, Edward lifted me into his arms wordlessly, and took me up to our room. He laid me on the bed and undressed me then himself. I pulled the covers over me and waited for him. Less than a second later, I felt the bed dip and I reached out for my husband. He wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his hands lightly on my womb, and he pulled my body against his.

It wasn't very long before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been thinking about getting a beta. I'm sick and tired of feeling like shit because I don't have faith in my writing, so I figure having a beta for some or all of my running stories should help with that - even if just a little.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review,**

**bexie25**


	38. Chapter 37: Renee's Visit

**... Hi? *Tentatively looks around to see if anyone's there***

**I'm sorry you guys! I didn't mean for it to take so long, but honestly shit was goin' down. I forgot about updating twice and then writers block hit me. But... I'm back. This is an updating and according to my laptop, it IS Valentine's Day and a thursday!**

**...**

**Happy Valentine's Day - just thought I'd say that before I forgot. ;) I _am _quite forgetful when it comes to holidays...**

**Anyways, hope you like this... see you down the bottom!**

**Thanks to Dawning Juliet for beta-ing this. She will be beta-ing this story from now on.**

**P.S. This is longer to make up for my absence. I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up and immediately called my mother after some Edward loving. She was pleasantly surprised that I had called, and quietly responded that she would love to come see me, even if it was for business.<p>

I quickly hung up after that, not sure what to think. On the one hand, I was still quite angry with my mother because of how much she'd kept from me, only to thrust it on me when I started having those damned dreams the week before my wedding. But then, on the other hand, she was my mother; I loved her and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I had missed her. I could feel the swell of excitement and the prospect of seeing her again.

Edward and I showered together after that, and my husband washed me slowly, teasing my breasts as he paid fixed attention to my nipples, only to simply drop his hands when he was satisfied that I was "clean". Of course, I couldn't put up with that, being the pregnant, hormonal woman I was, so when it was my turn to wash him, I decided that my mouth could _definitely _do a better job.

We were in there with each other until the water ran cold.

My mother was going to arrive at about eleven, and it was ten by the time Edward and I were both dressed.

Edward watched me quietly as I ate, or at least, tried to eat. When I sighed and put the fork down, having not consumed even a bite of the amazing omelette he'd made, Edward sighed, too, and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he murmured in my ear, dropping kisses to my exposed neck and shoulder.

I bit my lip before answering. "Having Mum here is going to be awkward."

"Why?"

"Because of the whole situation with her about how we found out about our position in the supernatural world. She shouldn't have kept it from us."

"That's true, love," Edward replied quietly, relinquishing his hold on me only to turn me around. He cupped my jaw in both his hands and looked into my eyes. "But she's your mother, sweet girl, and she's awfully protective of you. She was only doing what she thought was right."

I sighed and closed my eyes as Edward peppered kisses all over my face. "I get that, I really do," I whispered when he stopped and leaned back. I opened my eyes to look into his gorgeous ones. "But I just can't shake how…I dunno…_upset _I am."

"And you shouldn't," Edward replied softly. "But keep in mind that she was doing it with her best intentions. I know that I would do anything to shoulder the worry, pain, and…complexity of this life from our little one. It was perhaps worse for her because she knew what your destiny is, how truly powerful you are."

I smiled up at him. "You're pretty fantastic, you know that? I don't know how you do it, but you always tell me what I need to hear, Mr Cullen. You keep me sane in all this fuckery."

He smiled at me, leaning down to kiss me sweetly. I licked my lips and purred when he leaned back and smirked at me, doing the same. "You do the same for me, Mrs Cullen. I'm only glad I have the same positive influence." And then he looked away, down at my meal and said, "Now please eat, love, for our child if not for yourself."

I smiled and nodded, turning back to the plate in front of me. I quickly ate it all, that small little conversation with Edward soothing my nerves and allowing me to eat to my heart's desire.

And boy, did it seem to desire much, because Edward made me another omelette after that.

After my plate was well and truly empty of all food—and remnants of food—I got up and cleaned it, much to my sweet husband and mate's protestation. I simply raised my eyebrow and, looking quite chastised, he quietened. I smiled and kissed his delicious lips, bringing that gorgeous smile of his back onto his face.

When I was nearly done, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and I sighed, leaning back against him. I put the plate down in the drying rack and shut off the water before turning around in his arms, resting my head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"How are you feeling now?" he murmured.

I smiled shyly to myself. "Good, thanks, baby."

I giggled when he growled low in my ear, and when I pressed a kiss to his neck, sucking just slightly, the growl morphed into a purr; I responded with one of my own.

Our little moment was interrupted then when the doorbell rang. My heart rate quickened, and I looked up at Edward, unsure of what to do. The last time I'd spoken to my mother, things had ended badly. I knew she had been at my wedding, but apart from the customary "congratulations" after the wedding, that was all I'd seen of her.

Edward took my hand and placed a small kiss on it before wrapping an arm around my waist in support. Together, we walked to the door, and I focused on taking deep breaths.

"Love, how are we going to do this?" Edward murmured, his hand on the doorhandle.

I frowned and looked up at him. "Do what?"

He looked down at me. "Your mother doesn't know about…" he trailed off and pointedly looked down at my baby bump. I gasped just as he opened the door.

"You're pregnant?" was the first thing my mother asked.

I gulped, then nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am. _We_ are having a baby."

My mother's eyebrows shot up. "And it's Edward's?"

I gasped and tears welled in my eyes just as Edward growled, his arms constricting around my waist. Suddenly, I snapped. "Yes!" I screamed indignantly. "Yes, it fucking is, thank you very much! And how dare you insinuate that I would cheat on my husband just to have a child. I don't want children if they're not half of me, and half of Edward. Got that?" I grounded out, glaring at my mother a growl building in my chest.

My mother sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…I didn't think it was possible. Of course it's Edward's, and of course you wouldn't cheat on him. You're mates after all. I should have known better."

"Yes, you should have," Edward–surprisingly–shot back.

I sighed as well and laid my head against my sweet vampire's chest. "Well. Now that that's done, would you like to come in and help us?"

Renée gave us a small smile. "Sure, dear. And I'm sorry for offending you. I was just surprised."

Edward snorted. "So was I when I found out, and I didn't think my wife had cheated on me," he grumbled. He'd obviously taken my mother's accusation to heart as I had, but was unable to let it go quite yet. I smiled at him, kissed his neck—it was all I could reach, he was so damned tall—and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Thank you for defending me, baby," I breathed and he shuddered, growling under his breath. I licked my lips and looked away, toward my mother, who was watching the both of us with a soft smile. "What?"

She shook her head. "You're happy."

I frowned. "Of course I am."

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Very well, then; I'm glad. Now," she said as we walked through the door and sat on the sofas, Edward and I on one, and my mother facing us on the other "what do you need help with?"

I sighed. "The warlowitchas are after us. Alice had a vision. She said we were going to gain alliances with the wolf pack, vampires from around the world and ca-cons. We need your help locating them and getting them here."

My mother frowned and sat forward. "Which ones?" she asked.

I snorted. "The ca-cons, mother. I believe Carlisle and Esme are going to send word to the Denalis for help to spread the word that we need vampires down here ASAP. I can't be sure though; Alice only suggested it and we didn't get that far into the discussion."

"But you think that's the best way to go about things?"

I nodded. "Fastest and most efficient, yes. What do you think, baby?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

He thought for a moment. "I agree with going to the Denalis. Eleazar has many contacts, and I am sure he'll be able to get a hold of the Volturi, whom I believe we need, in this case, if Carlisle is unsuccessful or too busy, as I think he will be. More on that, I do believe that Carlisle and Esme should be the only ones to actively search for others; they know many—Carlisle more so—than any of us 'children,' given how much older Carlisle is. Anyone the rest of us know is through him, so there's really no point."

I nodded. "That's a good idea," I murmured to him with a smile before turning back to my mother.

"So what do you want from me?" she asked, looking between the two of us. "You seem to have everything sorted. What advice do you need?"

I huffed. "Tell us what to do, how to go about getting everyone here and getting this situation under control."

She smiled. "You don't need my help, dears. You two are the King and Queen of the supernatural world. You must do things your own way. You know that. I will tell you however that your coronation is going to have to be soon, and with everyone from both families present. You'll need that status when you face the warlowitchas, so perhaps once everyone that you can find and convince is here, we should do that. What do you think?"

I looked at Edward. "I think that's a good idea."

She smiled. "Excellent. Now listen, darling, I'd love to stay here and talk to you both, but I really do need to fly. It seems I have a few errands to run."

We smiled as she got up. "I'll see myself out. I think you need to talk to your family about this."

We both nodded and thanked her for coming, but she hushed us and shook her head.

As soon as she was gone, I sighed and leaned against Edward. "Well, that was interesting. What are we going to do now?"

"Exactly what she told us to," he murmured back. "But first things first. Are you hungry or tired at all?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm fine. But can we just have some time to ourselves? Just a few hours before we get into the nitty and gritty of what's coming."

Edward kissed my cheek. "Anything you want, love."

I smiled and leaned my cheek against his. "Thank you…for everything."

"No," he whispered back. "Thank _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Let me know in the form of a review.<strong>

**See you next Thursday (yes you will!)**

**bexie25**


	39. Chapter 38: Putting Plans into Action

**Hello everyone.**

**I know. Another two-week thing. I'm getting better though, I promise. I've started mapping it out in my diary so I can see it every day as a reminder. :) **I wrote this two days ago, got it back then too and decided to give you the chapter now to make up for my slip. ****

**I love the first two "scenes" of this chapter, and hate the last. But oh well… guess that's just the way it goes.**

**Thanks to Dawning Juliet for beta-ing this story! **

**See you down the bottom; enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, how did the talk with your Mum go?" Alice asked as our siblings filed into the room, quickly followed by Carlisle and Esme.<p>

I leaned into Edward. "It was good. I think we know what we need to do now."

"Yes, we heard," Carlisle said, sitting down with Esme on one of the sofas. "Are you sure that's the best way to go about things?"

I looked to Edward, who nodded. "Yes, we do. It's fastest, and as the King and Queen, Bella and I need to be here to receive anyone who's willing to come and help."

"Will it be that easy, though?" Rosalie asked. "I cannot imagine that we were the only ones that had never heard of your kind, much less that you two are the leaders of the supernatural world."

I frowned, turning to Edward. "Baby, how much publicity from the vampire world can the Volturi garner? If they asked to hold an assembly for all vampires—or at least most—would people show up?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I can't say that I know the answer to that, love." He looked over at Carlisle. "Carlisle?"

He looked at us for a moment, thinking. "It's quite possible. Everyone knows of the Volturi. It's an obligation of the creator of any newborn or vampire, no matter how old, to tell the one they created of the Volturi and the rules our kind has. And everyone knows they are based in Volterra in Italy. I'm sure word would get around, and if it were vital, they would have their guard go out and spread the word."

I nodded and looked up at my husband. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He perused me, his jaw flexing, before he nodded. "I think so. But do you really think it's a good idea?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Baby, Marcus is my family. He's part catavina contivale. I'm _positive._"

He looked at me a moment more. "Okay, then. Let's do it."

I smiled.

_**oOoOo**_

"So when was Carlisle going to call them?" I asked Edward later that night as I got ready for bed.

"Tomorrow, I think, love," was Edward's answer. "He's a bit apprehensive, but he's sure that Aro will agree to come. He's not sure how he's going to be able to request the presence of the brothers and perhaps even the guard, but he's sure he can make it happen. Their relationship goes way back."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Is it possible that they could try to hurt you or any of our family? Any members of their guard?"

He sighed. "Yes, it is. There's a set of twins that are ruthless, and I cannot decide who is worse. Jane, the sister, has the ability to make you _think _you are being burned alive. I've heard that it feels not unlike our venom as it incapacitates a victim or changes a human, only somehow even worse." He hesitated before adding, "But it's her brother that is a catalyst in a fight."

"What does he do?"

"He has the ability to shut off your senses," Edward replied morosely. "You cannot see, feel, taste…you are, more or less, rendered useless. You are also completely unable to move as they take you apart and burn the pieces."

"But that is a mental ability, right?" I asked. Edward nodded. "And I have a shield that is physical and mental. Easy; I can keep him and Jane from using their gifts."

Edward chuckled. "From what I've heard, Jane won't like that. She gets quite irate and acts like a spoiled brat if she doesn't get everything she wants."

"Has there been someone who has been able to render the twins' gifts useless?" I asked.

He shook his head and spoke quietly. "No. And that's what I'm afraid of."

He came to me and took me in his arms, kissing me passionately on the lips and holding me fast against him, effectively ending all conversation for the rest of the night until dawn.

_**~oOo~**_

School was an inevitable fact of life.

When I awoke the next morning, Edward informed me that Carlisle would be at home today and would call once we'd arrived at school. I nodded and decided to leave it for now; Carlisle would already be stressed out enough.

I could let him handle this. He was our connection to the Volturi, and he was the only one that had established a real friendship with Aro and Marcus. He had informed us last night that Caius was not too keen on him, but then again, as he had later remarked, he was keen on no one but his mate.

When we were both dressed and I was fed, we left for school. I was no more interested in the trivialities of school than Edward was, but I could also see that this was somewhat important for me. Knowledge I had, and a future in the working system somewhere I did not, but it was beneficial to learn all that I could on certain subjects.

"Edward, what are people thinking about us?" I asked as we walked into Biology, our fifth period of the day.

He looked at me with a slight frown on his face. "Why do you ask, baby?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, just interested. It doesn't matter to me, but then again, I'd like to know all the same."

"Both genders are jealous of us because we have each other," he said simply. "It's always the same, love. It's small town stuff."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Just then, my phone went off. I frowned and immediately got it out.

It was from Mum.

**R: Baby, I just realised something. Could you do me a tremendous favour?**

**B: I guess, yeah. What?**

**R: I need you to take Tommy in. You know all of our family doesn't live very close, and I can hardly take him with me.**

**B: What about Phil?**

**R: He insists on coming with me.**

I sighed, then texted back.

**B: Ok, I'll do it. When will he get here?**

**R: This afternoon at 4. **

Well, things have definitely just become interesting.

I pocketed my phone and looked up at Edward. "Looks like Tommy's going to be staying with us for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh?" Edward replied.

"Yeah. Apparently Phil-the-bastard has decided that he wants to go with Mum on this trip to round up all of our kind, which leaves Tommy parentless for the next couple of weeks." I looked up at him for a moment, a thought occurring me. "How fast would the Volturi be in getting here?"

He sighed. "A few days, if that."

I groaned. "Great."

The teacher came in then, and nothing more could be said on the subject. I looked at Edward meaningfully, and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Tommy's coming to town! ;) <strong>**God, I love Tommy!**

**See you next week (oh, yes you will!)**

**Please review,**

**bexie25**


	40. Chapter 39: The Favourite Little Brother

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks to the one person who reviewed the last chapter, mommymac0508.**

**So this is a bit of a filler chapter. Sorry about that. Hopefully you like it though. :)**

**Oh, and Tommy's stay starts in this one!**

**And, uh... lemon ahead! ;)**

* * *

><p>When we got home, Carlisle was waiting for us with good news and a smile on his face. We knew instantly that everything had gone well, and I asked Edward if he felt we needed to ask for any further information of their conversation.<p>

He shook his head and replied with, "Carlisle has been relaying the conversation to me very quickly in his thoughts the past few minutes. I can tell you anything you want to know."

I nodded. "Okay, good. What do you want to do then?"

He smirked. "I can think of a few things."

I laughed as he lifted me into his arms and raced up to our bedroom. He threw me down on the bed gently and climbed on top of me, laying his body over mine. I moaned at the feel of his length, already hard, against my core, but quickly became annoyed with the layers of clothing that separated us. Edward seemed to pick up on that, or he felt the same way quickly, as he immediately ripped both my clothes and his off, careful with any items he particularly liked on me.

He kissed me then and I moaned into his mouth, my hands gripping his face greedily. I whimpered as his tongue delved into my mouth and his length twitched against my slit. It bumped against my clit, making me keen and arch, clawing at his back. He growled, and the sound made me need him all the more.

"Now, Edward!" I cried out. "I want you, now!"

He growled even louder and gripped my thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he slammed into me. I screamed out in pleasure as he drilled into me hard and fast. I wasn't sure where all this lust had come from, but fuck me, was I thankful.

Edward had never taken me like this. This passion was known—I saw it every time we came together intimately like this—but in a different, slightly less aggressive form.

I could tell when my husband was close, as his thrusts quickened and his exclaims and growls grew louder, needier, and more frequent. He did not stop even as I came; he kept up with the fast, hard, unrelenting pace he had set and I screamed as it brought me to a height once again that was even greater than the first.

When I was done, only then did Edward come. He collapsed on top of me, rolled over, and pulled me against him as we lay there, panting and kissing, post coital bliss at its best.

**~oOo~**

"Glad to see you're finally done," Emmett quipped as Edward and I came down the stairs.

Edward growled and threw something I didn't even see at Emmett, effectively shutting him up.

"Actually, we just came down to tell everyone that Tommy is going to be staying with us for a few weeks," I said.

"And when does he get here?"

Edward and I looked at each other. "Around about now, I think. He's running really late, but that's just Renée for you. From what Bella's told me and I've observed of Renée's nature, she's probably going a little crazy at the moment about being away from her baby. I know I would be had I been in her position, saying goodbye to Bella and our little one," Edward said.

I sighed harshly—his point brought things too close to home. "I can't believe Phil would actually have the nerve to force Mom into bringing him with her. He knows she hates leaving Tommy, especially with me, because of work and school. God, he's a fucking jerk." I crossed my arms and growled under my breath.

Edward's hand glided up and down my back as he comforted me, trying to soothe my anger. "Yes, it would appear that way, wouldn't it?"

I laid my head on his chest, not responding. He pressed a kiss to my temple before breathing in my scent a few times, his nose buried in my hair. I relaxed against him and sighed, feeling oddly sleepy again.

"I hate being pregnant," I pouted. "I'm tired, moody, and hormonal."

"Don't forget apparently very lusty," Emmett said, cackling at his own joke.

I hissed at him. "Shut up, asshole."

He shook his head and stopped immediately, but a faint chuckle was still released every now and then. I huffed and did my best to calm down again as Edward rubbed my back and I laid my head on his chest.

It was only a few moments later that I heard the sound of small, clambering, clumsy footsteps and giggling. My eyes opened just as I was tackled by my little adorable brother, Tommy.

"Bew-Bew!" he laughed, his arms wrapped tightly around my neck. His Spiderman bag was on his back and his legs were clinging to my hips.

"Tommy!" I said with just as much exuberance, trying to push my tiredness out of my mind. "How are you? I've missed you so much!"

He smiled his toothy grin at me. "I'm good! I've missed you too. I'm really happy I'm staying with you for a little bit!"

I laughed. "So am I, little Thomas. You're going to come with me to school and everything, hey?"

He nodded with a very serious— and adorable—look on his face. "Yes, I am! Mommy said so! She even wrote a note for me!"

"That's good, Tommy. Can I see it?" I asked. He nodded and I flitted over to the couch to put him down.

When he was sitting down comfortably and the bag was off his back, he reached in and ruffled a few things around, his hand finally coming back out with the note. He handed it to me.

I opened it carefully and quickly read it. "Okay, good. Everything looks fine, Tom-Tom. Are you tired?" I chuckled as he answered my question immediately by yawning, causing me to yawn as well.

"It seems you both are," Edward said softly in my ear. I smiled up at him before turning back to Tommy, only to find that he was already nodding off. I lifted him gently into my arms and flitted upstairs to Edward and my room. I twitched my nose and Tommy's bed from Phoenix appeared. I slowly put him down in it and tucked him in before pressing a kiss to his cheek and forehead.

I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest, too tired for words.

"Take me to bed," I whispered.

Thirty seconds later, my head hit the pillow and I drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter. I'm feeling a little sad today...<strong>

**bexie25**


	41. Chapter 40: What is Important

**Hello**

**So, I'm posting early because... well, I'm double posting anyway and the chapters are beta'd.**

**This chapter and the next were beta'd by my other beta, Chandrakanta, because Dawning Juliet is currently MIA. Thanks very much for jumping in Chandra; you are a gem!**

**Enjoy this and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know if this is possible," Mrs. Cope said, staring me down from behind her thick glasses.<p>

I sighed and Edward's arm, which was around my waist, squeezed harder in support. I could tell he was also trying to calm me down. "Mrs. Cope, surely it's possible. I mean, my mother wrote a note and everything," I said, gesturing to the note in my hand.

"I can see that," Mrs. Cope replied calmly. "And I have read the note, but it is against school policy and if I can't contact your mother about this, then there is really no way that I can allow it."

I took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as I looked down at my brother. My throat was closing up, my hormones playing havoc with my emotions, and I stared down at Tommy for a moment. He noticed the sadness, and smiled up at me. I let out a small laugh and grazed the tips of my fingers against his cheek, smiling down at him as the first of the tears began to fall.

"Mrs. Cope, surely you can do something," I heard Edward plead quietly. He was still holding me, but was leaning across the table, trying to reason with the crazy old bat. "Bella's mother is out of the country on business and her husband is with her; there's no possible way to contact her now due to time difference. My wife is a worrier, and she's very stressed at the moment. She has been left responsible for her brother, Mrs. Cope; her mother gave her strict instructions that she and I are the only ones to look after him. The only way for us to be able to go to school is for him to be with us, and I shall not leave my wife alone at home day in and day out. If she is unable to attend, I won't, either."

"That may be, Edward," Mrs. Cope said. "But, really, what kind of mother leaves her child to mind her younger brother when she's at school?" she asked quietly.

I hissed and Edward squeezed my waist again, silently telling me to calm down a little. It did little, however, especially considering he let loose a small growl of his own. I looked up at Mrs. Cope and glared. "Well, then, I suppose we should go home."

Mrs. Cope looked at me, shocked. "Now, just wait a minute, Miss Sw—"

I glared at her. "It seems that I cannot be given permission for my brother to attend this school as a visitor, even though I have a note from my mother allowing it. If that is so, then I cannot be here today—actually, I won't be able to attend for the next few weeks because I will be at home minding my little brother." I grabbed my bag before giving to Edward, who took it from me with a smile. I grabbed Tommy up in my arms and turned back to Mrs. Cope. "Thank you very much for your time." _Useless old bag, _I added silently. "Edward, baby, let's go."

I turned around and had already reached the door, Edward right by my side, when Mrs. Cope called out.

"Miss Swan?"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes?"

She seemed to struggle with words for a moment before she said, "I don't see why this would be a problem, Miss Swan. In fact, I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, if you will give me just one moment to sort out the paperwork…"

I smiled and leaned in against Edward. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

He kissed the top of my head in response, breathing in my scent. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Hey!" Tommy cried and we looked down at him only to laugh at the disgruntlement on his face. "What about me?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "You, too, Tomcat."

_**oOoOo**_

Everyone seemed to embrace Tommy's presence, even the teachers. The only ones that made a big deal out of it were Jessica, Lauren, and—no surprise at all—Mr. Mason.

When we'd walked into class, late because of Mrs. Cope, Mr. Mason's eyes—as well as everyone else's eyes—landed immediately on Tommy.

"What's this?"

"My brother, Tommy," I explained. "My mother and her husband, Tommy's father, are out of the country for business. Edward and I are looking after him for now."

"And your mother feels you are responsible enough?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled tightly. "Well, considering I'm second in charge of the company that keeps the United States of America safe from outside and inside threats, yes."

"Well, why couldn't your grandmother take care of him or something?" he asked gruffly.

I swallowed back my anger and let a tight smile come across my face. "Mr. Mason, I mean no disrespect, but do you read the papers, sir? Because if you did, you'd know that my family and my grandmother aren't exactly on speaking terms. There's no way she'd look after her grandson; she refuses to acknowledge his and my existence."

He harrumphed, effectively ending the confrontation, and Edward took my hand, guiding me toward the end of the class.

"I'll write the notes, love," he whispered to me as we sat down, both of us ignoring the looks from people in our class. "You just get Tommy sorted, and calm down, ok?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks, baby. You are the best."

He smiled lovingly, shaking his head as he turned back and started writing down what was on the board. Using his natural speed, I watched as he got his phone out so he could record the lesson for us to listen to and write down notes from later.

I turned to Tommy, who was sitting behind me on the floor, waiting patiently. I smiled down at him; he was such a good boy. I put the bag down next to him and whispered, "Tomcat, I need you to be really silent, ok? Just play or read quietly, and if you want or need something, just tug on Edward's or my clothing, ok? But whatever you do, don't make too much noise. It was really nice of Mrs. Cope to let you come here if it wasn't school policy."

He scrunched his nose up adorably. "I don't like her."

I giggled quietly. "Neither do I. Now, can you be a good boy and do all that for me?"

He nodded.

"Good," I whispered before twisting back around in my seat to get on with class.

"He ok?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"He's fine," I whispered back. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much."

He smiled and shrugged. "As I said before, I love you. I will always do whatever you need me to, to ensure your happiness and wellbeing. You've got enough going on at the moment; we both do. I don't want you worrying about anything that isn't important."

I smiled. "I know. But you do so just by being here… just by helping and doing the little things I can't do to make things easier for me… like recording all of today's classes on your phone."

He shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't exactly be as focused on school work and I didn't want you to fret needlessly."

He said this as if it was something that was common sense.

And perhaps, to him, it was.

_And now I want to cry again, _I thought to myself, smiling down at my notebook. I peeked at Edward. _God, I love this man. Please, Bastet, let me keep him for forever._

And that was when my mind was set. No matter what, I would make sure I was a good wife, a good mother, and a good leader.

If I wanted that forever, it was imperative that I fight my hardest for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that, ay? Pretty good, or pretty shit?<strong>

**There's another one for you all to read, but please review this one!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	42. Chapter 41: Bella's Revelation

**So, here's the second chapter for tonight!**

**This chapter was also beta'd by Chandrakanta. Thank you to her! She got them both back to me in half an hour! *Shakes head* She's crazy fast!**

**See you down the bottom...**

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, startling me from the silence I had been experiencing.<p>

I sighed, "Tomorrow."

I was standing outside on the balcony of the Cullen house, staring at the trees, the moon, and the creek. I was not really paying attention to my surroundings, my mind focused on the thought of what was coming.

Carlisle had told us earlier today—before we'd left for school and consequently had all that trouble with that old bitch Mrs. Cope—that the Volturi had agreed to come for a visit. He told me he had not specified the reason, giving me the opportunity to explain for myself when they arrived.

He also informed us that they would be arriving tomorrow—a Thursday—which meant that Edward and I would not be going to school, nor would any of the Cullens. This, however, was sanctioned because tomorrow would also be a very sunny day, meaning no one from our family—except perhaps me, though for obvious reasons, I wouldn't be—could attend school.

With everything that had happened at school today—Mrs. Cope, the attention, looking after Tommy—I was unable to focus on the news…

…Until now.

I sighed again when I felt Edward's cool hands grip my hips for a moment before they wrapped around me. I licked my lips and leaned back into him, still looking out toward the moon as he whispered in my ear.

"What about tomorrow, my love?"

I frowned. "Everything; tomorrow I'll be meeting perhaps the oldest descendant we have from the time of the Ancient civilizations—someone who has lived through a time where our language was not deemed 'lost' and when our religion and our gods were not thought to be mere myth and legend. Someone who is now the ruler of the vampire world, and who may not even realize the connection he has to our kind."

I turned around in Edward's arms, and looked into his eyes as I further dispelled my fears. "Edward, the positive consequences of meeting Marcus of the Volturi—of meeting Kusmaris, my forefather—are far more serious than, I believe, anything we've ever come across. Think of the possibilities! He could be a catavina contivale, Edward, and what then? Then, we will gain the answer we need; we will know why and how Tommy could possibly be catavina contivale."

He was silent for a moment as he regarded me. "And that is all?"

I laughed. "That is all? That is _all_? Oh, my Edward, that is everything! _We_ may gain knowledge and _our family_ a new relative who can tell us of our mother country, Edward! Someone who can tell us of the kings, the gods, experiences that, had we only been born a few millennia earlier, we could have had! He could explain to us the foundation of who we are." I paused, gasping as a revelation hit me.

"What?" Edward asked me, sounding quite concerned.

I looked up at him. "Edward, there is no one that is recorded before Kusmaris… for all we know, he is the first catavina contivale—the catavina contivale kukaris!"

"Kukaris?" my mate asked, confused.

I laughed, overjoyed, and grabbed his face in my hands. "The original, Edward—the original catavina contivale! And it makes such sense… can you not see how similar kukaris is to Kusmaris? Oh, he must be, Edward! He must be! Oh, Edward, do you know how big this is? Why, this is perhaps the second biggest revelation of our kind's _history_!"

Edward smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, eyes narrowing.

He shook his head. "Nothing—nothing at all; you're just… you're so adorable when you're excited about something," he whispered. I leaned back and gasped at the blackness in his eyes, suddenly realizing the issue he was dealing with. In fact, I could feel myself beginning to feel the same way… "And that, in turn, makes me feel _very _excited."

I whimpered at the connotation, and he growled as he smelled just how his words affected me.

"I think…" he whispered against my skin, his darkening eyes boring into mine. "I think we should go upstairs now. I want some time with my wife."

I whimpered.

"I thoroughly agree," I whispered and within the blink of an eye, I was in Edward's arms and we were racing up the stairs and into our room.

We didn't get to sleep until much, much later, though.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah; this one's a little shorter, but that's because it felt right to end it here and I didn't feel guilty because… well, you got chapter 40 today as well!<strong>

**I'll see you next Thursday, and yes you will. Last week was just crazy busy; this wasn't the only story I missed then. **

**Besides... the next chapter is already started... ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	43. The Volturi

**Hello everyone,**

**So here's the next chapter. In this one, we finally meet the Volturi and there are a few more revelations but they're all for the Volturi. Also, I would like to thank the few people who have reviewed the last two chapters :) And also my beta, Dawning Juliet, for getting this back to me so quickly.**

**Not much more to say... just... enjoy, I guess.**

**See you down the bottom!**

* * *

><p>The next day arrived, and with it came apprehension.<p>

Edward was clinging to me all morning as we waited for the Volturi to arrive. I knew he was worried about Jane's gift, and I tried to distract him, but nothing worked.

As we waited, he held me. His arms were around my waist, my back to his chest as his right hand stroked my baby bump. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, a smile on my face.

It was only when he tensed and a low growl burst from his chest that I realized they were near. His arms tightened around me and he looked at the others, nodding. They sighed and straightened, immediately on guard.

I, too, straightened out of the very comfortable position I had been in, but that was all for nothing when Edward lifted me up into his arms and set me down on the couch next to a still sleeping Tommy. I swallowed, suddenly nervous, and I released my shield over my brother and the rest of my family.

"Everything will be fine, my love," Edward murmured, but he sounded so nervous, I knew he was trying to convince himself of that fact. "I won't them do anything to you, Tommy, or our unborn child. I swear."

I nodded and swallowed, feeling the need to throw up.

"This is big," I whispered, looking up at Edward. "I'm about to meet Kusmaris in the flesh; he can tell us everything about our mother country."

"Bella, sweetheart, calm down for me," Edward said with a persuasive lilt. He sat down on the couch, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

The sounds of the vampire rulers' footfalls were no more than mere whispers as they quickly proceeded through the woods. In a flash, they were standing in front of the Cullen house and I swallowed once more.

"Edward, are we meeting them outside or are they coming inside?" I asked quietly as I listened to them stop and get into position. I heard three pairs of feet walk up to the door, but only one of them advancing to knock on it.

"Calm, sweet girl," Edward said and I looked up at him, surprised by the change in his voice. "We are the leaders of the supernatural world; they cannot intimidate us because by law they cannot harm us."

I stared at him for a moment, a slow smile stretching across my face. My husband was right; we were higher in status than the three vampire rulers. We shouldn't be intimidated by them.

We _wouldn't_ be.

"You're right," I said, taking his hand as Carlisle began to guide the leaders through the house and into the living room where we were all waiting for them.

I leaned into Edward, my hand on Tommy, ready to move him if there was any danger as I watched the three Volturi leaders slink into the room.

I could tell the three apart immediately merely from the way they carried themselves. Aro was the one in the center. He had an air of authority about him as he glided just a few steps in front of his brothers, Caius and Marcus. Caius, the blond, was to the left; he looked like he hated the world, or at the very least, was bothered by it.

And Marcus…well, he looked miserable, and I shuddered, knowing immediately why; I would be the same if I had lost my mate.

I felt the overwhelming need to comfort him, and I squeezed Edward's hand as I took a deep breath, trying to calm my emotions.

Damn hormones!

Edward rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand and I calmed down almost instantly, his touch centering me.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus," Carlisle began, turning toward us. "This is my family. My mate, Esme." He gave her a loving smile as he gestured to her. "Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and his Bella."

When the three brothers' eyes landed on me, Caius hissed, Aro's eyes gleamed, and I could tell that Marcus was feeling the same sense of familiarity that all catavina contivales feel when they sense another of their kind. Edward tensed, a soft but menacing growl vibrating in his chest as he leaped off the couch and in front of me. I bit my lip and placed my hand back in his, trying to calm him just as he had me.

"Edward, baby, please," I whispered to him, knowing everyone could hear me anyway. "Remember what you told me; they cannot harm us."

I heard Caius' sardonic laugh, but chose to ignore it for the moment as I focused on my husband, tugging him back by the hand.

When he was back at my side and the Volturi leaders could see me, I took a moment before I let go of Tommy and stood up. I knew that by doing this I was showing off my baby bump, but I didn't care, even as they gasped and hissed.

"Hello, Volturi leaders," I addressed them as Edward pulled me to his side to present a united front. "Thank you very much for coming."

"We were called by Carlisle, child," Caius snarled. "Do you not think he should be addressing us?"

I smirked. "No, actually, because he called you on our," I gestured between Edward and me, "behalf. We needed to speak with you urgently."

"What about?" Aro asked, staring at the two of us. His hand twitched; he wanted desperately to use his gift on someone, and was agitated that he hadn't had have the opportunity.

"Well, there's really no easy way to tell you this," I began, looking at Edward. "But…are you aware of the existence of the catavina contivales?"

They gasped.

I smiled. "Obviously you do." I looked at Marcus. "Kusmaris?"

He swallowed. "How do you—"

"Marcus, what is all of this? Why does she call you Kusmaris?" Aro asked, and I could hear the fear in the slight tremble of his voice.

"Because I am of her kind, Aro," he said, smiling at me. "But more so, I am the catavina contivale kukaris; the father of the kind, the original, the first." He turned to me then. "But how did you know that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The Book, for one. And for another…surely you can feel it? The presence of someone of your kind?" He nodded. "That would be me. I am Mayabelle Marieh Cullen. Most know me as the Precious One."

He gasped. "She has come," he whispered to himself. "Just as it was prophesized…you're truly here...our Queen..."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am, Uncle. But there have been recent developments, not only about my role, but about our enemy. The warlowitchas are staging a war of massive proportions and we demand that you bring forth your guard and others of the Vampire world to help us."

Caius growled and I looked at him. "And what gives you the right to demand anything from _us_?"

I smiled. "The simple fact that Edward and I are the King and Queen of the supernatural world."

"What do you want from us?" Caius asked, resigned.

"Your help," I reiterated. "But for that to happen, I believe we need to discuss things with greater detail. We shall give you time to settle in, though. I'd like to get to know my ancestor." I said, sending a smile to Marcus as I waved him over, effectively dismissing the others.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL. Gotta love the description of the three of them. Especially Caius. But hey, that's how he looks, m'k? It just is.<strong>

**Now, please review and I'll see you next week!**

**:)**

**bexie25**


End file.
